C'est donc ça une famille ?
by Pakalos
Summary: 'Gringott's... Mais pourquoi m'écrivent-ils' Harry reçoit une étrange lettre de sa mère décédée et apprend que James n'est pas son père ! Mais qui alors ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec son étrange changement physique ? Et maintenant il devait vivre avec Malfoy ? Quoi ! Mais c'est une blague ! Sevy en papa tombé du ciel, slash HPDM! NOUVEAU CHAPITRE APRES UN AN D'ABSENCE sijvoujure
1. La lettre

**NdA** **:** Et bonsoir! Oui oui, je suis incorrigible, encore une fic alors que j'en ai commencé d'autre... Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas...

 **Discleamer** **:** Pas n'a moaaaa bouhouhou! Mais j'en fait ce que je veux quand même, na!

 **Résumé** **:** 'Gringott's... Mais pourquoi m'écrivent-ils?' Harry reçoit une étrange lettre de sa mère décédée et apprend que James n'est pas son père! Mais qui alors? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec son étrange changement physique? Et maintenant il devait allez vivre chez Malfoy? Quoi?! C'est une blague! / Sevy en papa tombé du ciel et slash HPDM! Enjoy!

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 1 : La lettre

Nous étions le 31 juillet. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Tout était calme dans le petit quartier de Privet Drive. Une lumière solitaire, dans la petite chambre du numéro 4, éclairait doucement la rue. Harry Potter, neveu de Mr et Mrs Dursley, était encore éveillé. C'était devenu une tradition pour lui de veiller jusqu'à tard le soir de son anniversaire. C'était sa petite fête à lui, sachant très bien que ça n'était certainement pas son oncle ou sa tante qui se rappellerait subitement que c'était son anniversaire et lui ferait une surprise.

Harry Potter eut un petit ricanement moqueur, en pensant à son oncle coiffé d'un ridicule chapeau pointu et beuglant « joyeux anniversaire ». Risible, vraiment.

Harry regarda le cadran du petit réveil à moitié cassé sur sa table de nuit. 23h55. Plus que cinq minutes. Il avait laissé ses volets ouverts, au cas où un hibou de ses amis n'arrive en pleine nuit, et ne frappe contre le carreau.

Harry n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau pour son anniversaire jusqu'à ses onze ans, où Hagrid lui avait offert une magnifique chouette blanche, Hedwige. Et puis après, étaient venus ses amis de Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, puis Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Dans son lit, Harry sourit. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux. Parfois, il imaginait sa vie, s'il n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, ou si Hagrid n'était jamais venu le chercher. Est-ce que quelqu'un se préoccuperait de lui, là maintenant ? Qui en aurait quelque chose à faire du petit délinquant de St Brutus ?

Oh, Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance, il aurait pu rester avec les Dursley encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas été « le-garçon-qui-a-survécut ». Les sorciers n'en auraient eu que faire d'un petit sorcier oublié.

Les Dursley étaient bien loin de la conception que se faisait Harry d'une famille. De ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais reçu un seul geste d'affection, un seul mot tendre, quelque chose… Encore aujourd'hui le comportement des Dursley envers lui avait des répercussion. Il était gêné au moindre contact physique, non pas que ceux-ci le rebutaient, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir. Recevoir de l'attention lui plaisait bien sûr, mais il s'en éloignait assez rapidement, mal-à-l'aise. Et pourtant cela lui manquait. Etrange paradoxe pour quelqu'un d'immensément célèbre, non ?

Harry sentait poindre un mal de tête, à force de ses réflexions défaitistes. Il regarda de nouveau l'heure. 23h59 et quelques secondes. Dans sa tête, il fit le décompte. 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry… souffla-t-il au plafond.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. Il éteignit la lumière, et ferma les yeux. Il avait seize ans.

.oO0Oo.

 _Au même moment, à Poudlard_

Albus Dumbledore, étudiait une missive par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, un air soucieux et préoccupé sur le visage. Debout devant son bureau, une silhouette enveloppée dans une longue cape sombre attendait.

Finalement, le vieil homme posa la lettre sur son bureau et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. À cet instant, il paraissait vraiment vieux et las.

\- Ce serait vraiment _lui_ que Tom chercherait ? J'avais juré d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec _elles_ …

La silhouette en face de lui hocha la tête.

\- Elles n'ont pas été détruites Dumbledore, et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, il les cherchera. Et pour cela, vous savez ce dont il a besoin…

Le directeur acquiesça tristement. Oh, oui il savait… Un silence s'installa, le vieil homme se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, l'autre, regardant ce vénéré mage de guerre, montrer un instant de faiblesse. Même si certain l'oubliaient, il était, comme tous, humain.

\- Ce que je ne comprend pas, reprit la silhouette, c'est pourquoi il est persuadé qu'il est toujours vivant. N'a-t-il pas été tué ?

\- Hélas non, répondit Dumbledore, je n'ai pu me résoudre à le tuer. Néanmoins, il est enfermé dans un endroit bien gardé. Nous aurons au moins quelques mois de répit avant que…

Un hibou frappa soudainement au carreau du bureau. Dumbledore et son interlocuteur se tournèrent vers le bruit et le vieil homme se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau tendit la patte, un parchemin y été accroché. Dumbledore s'en saisit et le hibou repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le directeur déroula le parchemin et commença à le lire, ses yeux s'arrondissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'autre occupant de la pièce.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, dit-il en riant à moitié, si je m'attendais à ça… Elle nous aura fait des cachotteries jusqu'au bout, cette petite…

\- Que se passe-t-il Dumbledore ? demanda l'autre, légèrement irrité du peu d'attention que lui montrait le vieil homme.

Albus Dumbledore releva la tête du parchemin, un éclat amusé dans ses yeux bleus. Il tendit la lettre à l'autre qui s'en saisit sèchement. Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il leva les yeux vers le directeur.

\- Ma foi, c'est assez… inattendu, quoique nous aurions dû nous en douter, il y avait bien une raison à ce que l'on les voit toujours ensembles.

\- En effet, rit Dumbledore. Il y a des amitiés que l'on ne soupçonne pas toujours.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, Dumbledore ? demanda l'autre.

\- En avertir chacune des parties et observer, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

L'autre haussa un sourcil puis souffla :

\- Parfois, pour le leader de l'Ordre du Phenix, je trouve que vous avez un comportement bien Serpentard… Enfin, je vous laisse, j'ai deux trois choses à demander à ma chère moitié…

\- À bientôt, chère Ombre.

Ceci dit, l'Ombre fit un geste de la main, et disparu dans un tournoiement de cape.

.oO0Oo.

Harry fut tiré du sommeil par les coups répétés de sa tante contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Debout ! Viens préparer le petit déjeuner ! Tout de suite !

Harry grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se faisant agresser par la lumière vive provenant de sa fenêtre. Péniblement, il se frotta les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête, et avait l'impression que ses yeux voulaient s'enfoncer dans ses orbites. Il se redressa, les yeux plissés. Il balança les jambes en dehors du lit et fut pris d'un haut-le-coeur. Tout de suite, il se plaqua une main devant la bouche et l'autre sur l'estomac, tentant de se soulager.

Il resta un instant ainsi, le temps de réfréner sa nausée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il couve quelque chose, sa tante l'enfermerait à double tour, de peur qu'il contamine son pauvre Dudlinouchet chéri. Après quelques minutes, et cris de sa chère tante adorée, Harry se leva d'un pas chancelant et sortit de sa chambre, toujours en pyjama. Il se sentait bizarrement faible et ses muscles le tiraillaient, comme après un trop gros effort.

Il eut à peine fait quelques mètres à l'extérieur de la chambre que la bile lui monta à la bouche et qu'il se précipita aux toilettes pour se vider de son maigre diner de la veille.

\- M'man ! beugla Dudley sur le pas de la pièce. Y'a Potter qui salit la salle de bain au lieu de faire à manger !

Harry souffla et posa le front sur le rebord des toilettes. Il voulut répondre quelque chose à son cousin, quelque chose du genre « dégage ou je te vomis dessus », mais il fut pris d'un nouveau haut-le-coeur et cette fois se vida uniquement de bile, son estomac étant vide.

« Mais ça brûle ! » pensa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout à coup extrêmement faible, Harry glissa, et s'affala par terre en toute grâce.

\- Aïe…

\- M'man ! beugla encore Dudley, sa voix se répercutant désagréablement dans le crâne de Harry. J'crois qu'il s'est évanoui !

Harry grommela quelque chose, et tenta de se redresser à l'aide de ses bras.

\- Nan c'est bon ! hurla Dudley à sa mère.

Harry entendit indistinctement la tante Pétunia rouspéter sur les jeunes délinquants et autres et leva le regard vers son cousin, toujours sur le pas de la porte, qui le regardait, l'air incertain.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry faiblement.

\- Heu… Ça… Ça va ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux rond. Depuis quand son cousin lui demandait comment ça allait ? Et sans se ficher de lui ?

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, grogna Dudley en plissant les paupières, j'te demande juste si ça va.

\- Heu… ouais, répondit Harry, encore sous le choc, avant de de nouveau se pencher par dessus les cabinets.

« Ah ben non, ça ne va pas du tout » se dit-il intérieurement. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, qu'il remarqua le sang noir qui s'écoulait lui aussi dans les toilettes.

\- Oh merde…

Il saignait du nez. Étourdit, il bascula sur le côté et tomba sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Dudley crier quelque chose et sombra dans l'inconscience.

.oO0Oo.

Ce fut un « toc ! Toc ! » incessant qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il était apparement dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Visiblement les Dursley l'y avait trainé, peu leur importait qu'il se vide de son sang ou s'étouffe avec son vomi. Son tee-shirt avait quelques traces de sang, et sa bouche et son œsophage le brûlaient.

Harry n'entendait aucun bruit, ni à l'étage, ni en bas, les Dursley devait être partis. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil et remarqua qu'il était déjà bien avancé dans l'après-midi.

Harry repensa au comportement de Dudley dans la salle de bain. C'était vrai que depuis les détraqueurs, il s'était un peu arrangé. Peut-être tout n'était pas perdu, pensa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Seulement à ce moment, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Il se sentait plutôt bien, même. Mis à part sa gorge qui le brûlait un peu.

\- Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Les hiboux ! Il y en avait trois. Harry se leva précipitamment et manqua de s'étaler par terre, comme pris de vertiges. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les rapaces s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et se posèrent sur le lit, sauf pour un petit hibou qui voletait énergiquement dans les airs. Hedwige, sur son perchoir, ouvrit un œil courroucé sur les nouveaux arrivants et leur tourna le dos.

\- Coquecigrue !

Le petit hibou piailla, heureux qu'on le reconnaisse. Il avait un gros paquet entre ses serres. Harry l'attrapa et se saisit du paquet et de la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

 _Salut Harry !_

 _C'est moi ! Enfin tu te doutes que c'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, vu que c'est Coq qui t'as donné la lettre, enfin si il ne l'a pas mangé… Il est infernal cet oiseau._

 _Bref. Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis super déçu qu'on puisse pas le fêter ensemble, mais bon, maman dit que ta sécurité passe avant tout…_

 _Nous, tout va bien, d'ailleurs tout le monde te passe le bonjour._

 _Bref, voilà ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! (Même si je n'ai aucun doute) (Enfin presque)(Ecris-moi!)_

 _On se voit à la rentrée mon pote !_

 _Ron._

 _PS : Fred et Georges t'ont envoyé des produits de leur magasin je crois… Vu les bruits que ça faisait… Et leurs sourires sadiques quand ils l'ont mit dans le carton…_

 _PPS : Charlie t'a aussi offert un cadeau, il était revenu de Roumanie pour deux semaines et en a profité pour glisser un truc dans mon paquet. Je sais pas ce que c'est, il m'a pas laissé voir… (Tu me diras ce que c'est)._

Harry sourit devant la lettre de son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux vers Coquecigrue qui voletait allègrement dans la pièce, puis il avisa le paquet. Il s'assit sur le lit, poussant un peu les hiboux qui s'y étaient installés, et déchira le paquet. Ron lui avait offert une boussole spéciale qui détectait le vif d'or à cent mètres. Harry pris l'objet dans ses mains. Il avait dû coûter une fortune à son ami ! Il était rond et très léger, et équipé d'un fixateur pour le mettre sur le balai ainsi que d'un sort quasi-permanent de repousse-pluie.

\- Woaw… Ron… souffla Harry, touché par le cadeau.

En dessus il y avait une écharpe des Harpies de Holyhead, offerte par Ginny. Un gâteau de la part de Mrs Weasley, Harry se promit de le cacher et de le déguster le soir même. Au fond du paquet, il y avait une boîte avec une étiquette indiquant « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux Weasley » et griffonné à la main : « Trucs et astuces contre Moldus repoussants et récalcitrants sans se faire prendre ». Harry éclata de rire. Si ça n'était pas une invitation déguisée à se moquer des Dursleys…

Harry cru que le cadeau de Charlie avait dû tomber lorsqu'il vit une petite lettre au fond du paquet. Il s'en saisit et la parcourut des yeux.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

 _Tu te souviens du Maygar à pointes que tu as affronté en quatrième année ? Et bien, elle a eut une autre couvée et des petits dragonneaux absolument magnifiques. L'un d'eux est terriblement turbulent, et se met toujours dans des situations pas possibles ! Il m'a un peu fait pensé à toi, d'après ce que raconte Ron sur vos aventures à Poudlard._

 _Bref, toujours est-il que ce petit a, je ne sais comment, réussit à s'échapper de l'enclos et et allé piquer un petit vol pas loin d'un village moldu. Je te dis pas la pagaille pour leur faire oublier cet « incident »…_

 _Enfin, voilà ce qui amène mon cadeau. En s'échappant, le petit effronté s'est coincé une pointe dans un arbre et elle s'est arrachée. Je ne te cache pas que les pointes de ces dragons sont rares et recherchées, elles ne poussent qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Les Maygars à pointes étaient souvent chassés par des braconniers pour obtenir leurs pointes. Ce qui explique qu'ils aient été en voie d'extinction à un moment…_

 _Bref, j'ai donc récupéré la pointe de cet idiot, mais elle était beaucoup trop petite pour servir à quoique ce soit et je l'ai ramenée à la maison pour le montrer à la famille. C'est là que je me suis rappelé que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire et j'en ai profité pour le glisser dans le paquet de la famille. Fais-en bon usage !_

 _À bientôt,_

 _Charlie_

Harry referma sa bouche qu'il avait ouverte, bouche-bée. Une pointe de Maygar ?! Il regarda de nouveau dans le gros paquet et avisa une petite boîte en bois. Il l'attrapa doucement et l'ouvrit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Sur un petit coussin reposait une pointe d'un noir profond, longue d'environ deux centimètres et large d'un demi-centimètre. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Sa couleur, tellement sombre, semblait absorber toute le lumière de la pièce. Harry était complètement captivé par l'objet.

Une mèche de cheveux noir tomba soudainement devant ses yeux, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Il se redressa et ramena la mèche derrière son oreille en refermant la petite boîte.

Il se tourna vers le second hibou, qui semblait le snober complètement, l'air agacé d'avoir été ignoré. Il tendit la patte avec un hululement indigné et dès que Harry eut défait le paquet et la lettre il s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Il faudra que je dise à Hermione qu'elle fasse gaffe avec son hibou, dit-il, il se met à ressembler à Malfoy…

Il déplia la lettre et la lut.

 _Coucou Harry !_

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Comment ça va ? Moi je suis en France avec mes parents en ce moment, c'est super beau ! Les parisiennes s'habillent tellement distingué, moldues comme sorcières ! J'ai l'impression d'être un paillasson à côté. Parfois je me demande comment certaines femmes font pour porter des talons haut… J'en ai porté une fois pour le bal de quatrième année et j'ai eu mal aux pieds pendant trois jours ! Une torture !_

 _Enfin, voilà ton cadeau et un petit souvenir de Paris. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te sera utile. (Pour les jours de pluie)._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Hermione_

Harry ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait envoyé des lunettes équipées d'une protection permanente contre la pluie, utile pour les matchs de Quidditch. Harry se souvint brièvement qu'elle s'était renseignée sur sa vue il y avait quelques mois. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui offrir ! Il y avait aussi une espèce de boule à neige avec la Tour Eiffel à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez. Et il voyait clair. Mais, comment…

Pris d'un doute subit, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et les ramena devant son visage. Depuis quand avait-il les cheveux aussi long ?

Harry se leva précipitamment, affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il se dirigea en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain et se posta devant le miroir. Médusé, il observa son reflet.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il leva la main devant lui et la posa sur le miroir, comme pour en tester la dureté, s'assurer qu'il se s'agissait pas d'une vitre. Devant lui le reflet reproduisit le geste.

Harry fixa son regard sur son double qui le regardait, ses yeux verts émeraude écarquillés. La couleur de ses yeux devait bien être la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui.

Dans le miroir se tenait un jeune homme grand à la peau pâle. Plus rien à voir avec le petit maigrichon qu'il était la veille. Avait-il fait une poussée de croissance ? Non, on ne prenait pas vingt centimètres en une nuit. Car Harry faisait à présent environ un mètre quatre-vingt, taille qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré atteindre un jour.

Harry regarda ses mains. Elles étaient longues et fines, comme celles des joueurs de guitare. De même, il avait perdu son léger bronzage d'été, et avait une peau nacrée sous laquelle jouaient des muscles fermes. Il enleva son tee-shirt et baissa les yeux vers son torse. Il avait pris du muscle c'était certain, même s'il restait assez maigre, à cause du peu qu'il mangeait en été chez les Dursley. Mais Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis à ce niveau là, quelques mois de nourriture poudlarienne et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Mais le plus stupéfiant restait son visage. Adieu les rondeurs de l'enfance ! Il possédait à présent une mâchoire carrée et volontaire, même son nez avait changé, il n'était plus en trompette, mais un peu plus long. Ses cheveux, de brun foncé, s'étaient assombris jusqu'à devenir d'un noir d'encre qui tranchait avec la pâleur de son visage. Il avaient aussi poussé jusqu'à ses épaules et certaines mèches plus courtes tombaient de manière désordonnées devant ses yeux et sur les côtés de son visage.

Ses traits était indéniablement forts et masculins, malgré la longueur de ses cheveux. Ça lui plaisait bien, et puis il était plutôt pas mal, lui qui ne s'était jamais trouvé vraiment très beau auparavant.

Mais la question était plutôt de se demander comment il était devenu comme ça ? On ne changeait pas ainsi en une seule nuit ! Aurait-il pris du polynectar à son insu ? Non, impossible, l'effet était toujours immédiat et Dudley n'avait pas réagit le matin lorsqu'il était malade, il avait donc toujours son ancienne apparence à ce moment là, et les Dursley ne lui auraient en aucun cas donné un quelconque médicament. Mais alors, comment ?

Harry roula son tee-shirt tâché de sang en boule et retourna dans sa chambre. Ça aussi était une question à creuser. Pourquoi avait-il été si mal le matin, et n'avait rien cet après-midi ? Si ce n'était quelques vertiges et pertes d'équilibre. Mais ça, il lui semblait que c'était plutôt normal, après tout il avait presque vingt centimètres de plus à présent ! Il lui fallait du temps avant de s'habituer à sa nouvelle taille.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et posa son menton dans ses mains en marmonant. À qui demander conseil ? Dumbledore ? Non, le vieil homme ne se souciait plus de lui depuis l'année dernière… Lupin ? C'était vrai qu'il était devenu plus proche de lui depuis l'année dernière, mais il ne lui avait envoyé aucune lettre depuis la mort de Sirius… Harry savait que c'était dur pour le lycantrope, il avait perdu son dernier ami qu'il avait pensé retrouver depuis deux ans…

\- Mais c'est dur pour moi aussi ! cria-t-il soudain, en sentant venir les larmes.

Il avait enfin pu avoir une famille, et voilà qu'on la lui arrachait de nouveau. Et encore à cause de Voldemort. Harry renifla rageusement et assena son poing sur le matelas dur. Sirius… Il n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsqu'il l'avait vu passer derrière le voile. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il venait de perdre sa seule famille.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Pourquoi s'en prenait-on tout le temps aux gens qu'il aimait ? Voldemort n'aurait pas pu rester… mort ? Harry eut un sourire désabusé en pensant à son jeu de mot pourri.

Un hululument, suivit d'un pincement sur le bras, le tira de ses sombres rêveries.

\- Aïe ! cria-t-il en se tenant le bras. Ça va pas la tête ?

Le troisième hibou ! Il avait faillit l'oublier. Ce dernier le regardait avec une pointe de reproche dans ses yeux mordorés. Le hibou poussa un nouveau hululement et tendit la patte. Un parchemin y était accroché. Harry défit la ficelle qui le retenait et remercia le hibou en lui donnant un Miam'hibou de Hedwige.

Il ne connaissait pas ce hibou, à qui était-il ? Le rapace étendit les ailes, et, avec un léger hululement, s'envola par la fenêtre.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il était plutôt épais et jauni. Harry remarqua alors le sceau qui le tenait fermé.

\- Gringotts… Mais pourquoi m'écrivent-ils ? marmonna le jeune homme en brisant le sceau.

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Vous avez aujourd'hui seize ans. Vous n'êtes pas encore majeur, mais une clause du testament de votre mère demandait à ce que l'on vous délivre une lettre uniquement à ce moment-là, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur._

 _En effet, i présent quinze ans, votre mère est venue nous trouver et nous a demandé de conserver une lettre à votre intention dans un coffre, avec d'autres possessions, et de vous l'adresser le jour de vos seize ans. Le jour est venu, vous trouverez ci-joint la lettre de Miss Evans. Quant aux autres possessions se trouvant dans le coffre, vous pourrez les récupérer ultérieurement._

 _Veuillez accepter, Mr Potter, l'expression de nos sentiment distingués._

 _La banque de Gringotts._

Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu tout au long de sa lecture. Une lettre de sa mère ? Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connu, lui avait écrit une lettre ? À n'ouvrir que le jour de ses seize ans ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son étrange changement physique ?

Avec empressement, Harry se saisit du second parchemin et l'ouvrit.

 _Harry, mon chéri,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que, hélas, je ne suis plus de ce monde, sinon saches que j'aurais vraiment préféré tout t'expliquer de vive voix._

 _J'imagine qu'à présent tu as remarqué quelques changement dans ton physique n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Tu vas te sentir peut-être un peu mal au début, mais ça va passer. Ce sera sûrement à cause de l'expiration des sorts que j'ai placé sur toi quand tu étais bébé, et de ton corps qui rejette la potion._

 _Oulala, je me rend compte après l'avoir écrite que mon explication n'en est totalement pas une ! Bon autant commencer par le début. James n'est pas ton père. Oh bien sûr il t'aime comme un père doit le faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il t'aime comme son propre fils. C'est juste que ton véritable père ne pouvait pas être présent, il était en danger. Vois-tu, il est espion au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et si jamais tu-sais-qui apprenait ton existence, sa couverture aurait été compromise et on pouvait considérer qu'il était un homme mort…_

 _Pour sa sécurité, j'ai donc décidé de lui faire oublier quelques souvenirs. Il doit beaucoup m'en vouloir d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour, Severus est quelqu'un de très rancunier parfois…_

Harry cligna stupidement les yeux, relisant la dernière phrase de sa mère. Severus ? Quoi ? Comment ? Severus, comme dans Severus Rogue ? Hein ? Complètement déstabilisé, Harry continua sa lecture.

 _Oh mince, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça ! Enfin, maintenant c'est fait. Si tu ne le connais pas, ton père s'appelle Severus Rogue, déjà petit tu lui ressemblais beaucoup, j'aimerais tant te voir maintenant et voir quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu !_

 _Bref, pour en revenir à cette explication. Comme je ne pouvais pas rester avec Severus sans mettre sa vie en danger, j'ai effacé quelques souvenirs de nous et notamment celui où je lui annonçait que j'étais enceinte, il ne devait pas savoir que tu existais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre, malgré sa grande maîtrise en occlumancie. Et puis je suis partie. Je ne savais pas où aller et puis j'ai croisé James Potter à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix (c'est une organisation créée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Tu-sais-qui). Même si durant nos années de collège nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, il s'est beaucoup amélioré à la sortie de Poudlard et était même devenu un très bon ami._

 _Je lui ai donc parlé de ce qui m'arrivait et il m'a écoutée pleurer, essayant de me réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis il m'a proposé de m'épouser. Tu imagines ma réaction ! J'ai refusé tout de suite. Déjà que j'avais quitté Severus à contre coeur, je ne voulais pas le trahir avec un autre homme !_

 _Je l'aime toujours, sais-tu ? Severus a toujours été l'homme de ma vie. S'il est encore en vie au moment où tu reçois cette lettre, et dieu sait que je l'espère, dis le lui s'il-te-plait. Harry, mon chéri, dis à ton père que je l'aime. Je sais que ça n'effacera sûrement pas des années d'incompréhension, et peut-être même qu'il a refait sa vie. Mais je veux être sûre qu'il sache que je ne l'ai pas trahi._

 _Quand j'ai dit à James que je refusais tout net de l'épouser, il a éclaté de rire. Il a répondu que même s'il était amoureux de moi au collège, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, ça lui était passé, et qu'il me proposait de m'épouser pour faire passer l'enfant que je portais pour le sien. Ainsi, Severus ne serait pas inquiété, et toi non plus. Au début j'étais dubitative mais finalement je me suis laissée convaincre, et sur le papier je suis devenue Mrs Potter. Ce fut un mariage en tout bien tout honneur, mais jamais ni James, ni moi, n'avons expliqué pourquoi nous nous étions subitement mariés, alors qu'un mois plus tôt j'étais encore avec Severus, même si peu le savaient._

 _Les réunions suivante de l'Ordre furent très dures, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais quitté pour son ennemi personnel, et moi je devais me montrer froide avec lui, je soupçonnais qu'il y avait un espion dans l'Ordre._

 _Et puis le 31 juillet, au soir, tu es arrivé, comme un cadeau dans ma vie. Tu ressemblais à ton père mais tu avais mes yeux. Tout de suite, James t'a fait boire une potion qui te ferais ressembler à lui (cette potion doit être donnée au nourrisson dans les heures qui suivent sa naissance). Après ça, j'ai fait en sorte de poser un sortilège très ancien qui ferait durer l'effet de la potion jusqu'à tes seize ans._

 _Voilà, mon chéri, je suis consciente que cette révélation doit beaucoup te bouleverser, mais il était absolument nécessaire que tu-sais-qui n'ait jamais vent de ton existence, et surtout de qui était ton père._

 _Je t'embrasse, Harry, mon chéri, je t'aime très fort et je serais toujours fière de toi quoi que tu fasses._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Maman._

 _PS : j'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à ton père pour lui expliquer. Mais logiquement, il aurait besoin d'un peu de ton sang pour lever le voile sur ses souvenirs (j'ai utilisé un sortilège très ancien). Ne sois pas étonné si jamais un grand homme ténébreux aux cheveux noirs débarque sans prévenir, c'est lui. Il a toujours été un peu impulsif quand il est contrarié, il n'aime pas savoir que quelque chose lui échappe. Mais tu verras, sous ses aspects un peu bourru et cynique, c'est un homme doux et compréhensif (sinon, pourquoi je l'aimerais, hein?)._

\- …

Si Harry n'avait pas été assis, il se serait probablement écroulé par terre. Son père serait Severus Rogue ? Mais mais mais… Vraiment, Rogue ? La chauve-souris humaine ? Le bâtard graisseux des cachots ?

Tel un automate, Harry se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain. Il se retrouva face à son reflet et ne pu qu'accepter l'évidence.

Ces cheveux noirs, lisses et long, même s'ils n'étaient pas gras, étaient les siens. La mâchoire carrée. Et le nez, heureusement pas crochu, était semblable. La peau pâle.

 _Tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère…_ Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu cette phrase ? Si véridique… Seulement ça n'était pas le bon père.

Harry remarqua alors un troisième parchemin derrière la lettre de sa mère. Lentement, s'attendant au pire, il la déplia.

 _Harry, une dernière chose mon chéri._

 _Si tu as cette lettre, lis d'abord la précédente et celle-ci seulement ensuite._

 _Pour commencer, je pars du principe que nous ne sommes plus là, ni moi, ni James pour s'occuper de toi. Normalement, ta garde devrait donc être remise à ton parrain, Sirius Black. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ta majorité tu ailles vivre chez une très bonne amie à moi._

 _Elle, Severus et moi étions presque toujours ensembles à Poudlard, quasiment inséparables ! Sauf que j'étais à Griffondor et tout deux à Serpentard… Il s'agit de Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius, c'est ta marraine d'ailleurs. Elle est mariée à Malfoy maintenant et a un fils d'à peu près ton âge, Draco je crois._

 _Nous nous sommes promis de toujours veiller l'une sur l'autre, ainsi que sur nos enfants, malgré nos chemins différents. En effet, Narcissa a dû épouser Lucius Malfoy, mais c'était un mariage arrangé, et Cissa a toujours préféré obéir à ses parents (tout le contraire de Sirius!) tant qu'ils avaient du pouvoir sur elle, pour ne jamais s'attirer leurs foudres et faire croire qu'elle était toujours leur gentille petite fille qui faisait ce qu'ils voulaient, une vrai Serpentard !_

 _Enfin bon, j'ai toujours eu confiance en Cissa et malgré les apparence c'est une femme forte. Je sais que si jamais Lucius s'est tourné vers les Ténèbres elle fera tout pour le raisonner ou alors elle te protégera de lui. N'oublie pas qu'elle appartient à La Noble et Ancienne famille des Black, elle en connaît un rayon en magie noire et saurait très bien se défendre contre son mari._

 _C'est pourquoi, si jamais ton père, Severus, n'est pas en mesure de s'occuper de toi, ainsi que Sirius, je demande à ce que tu ailles vivre avec Narcissa, j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous élèvera, toi et son fils comme des frères._

 _Plein de baisers mon fils chéri._

 _Maman._

\- Ça y est, j'hallucine… murmura Harry les yeux écarquillés.

Maintenant sa marraine serait Narcissa Malfoy ? La mère de Malfoy ? Et sa propre mère lui demandait d'aller vivre avec elle ? Mais c'était carrément du suicide ! Et pourquoi pas le mettre pied et poings liés devant Voldemort pendant qu'on y était ? Encore rester chez les Dursley, il risquait beaucoup moins de mourir.

Harry entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir, c'était les Dursley qui devaient rentrer du restaurant. Paniqué, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Si jamais l'Oncle Vernon le voyait ainsi, ou plutôt voyait son changement physique, ça allait barder pour lui.


	2. La rencontre

**NdA** **:** Bonsoooooooir! Oulala, que la suite est arrivée vite! Je m'impressionne moi même! Agenouillez-vous devant ma grandeur! Mouahahahahahaha! *SBAF!* (auteur se prenant une baffe de la part de sa conscience) _Non mais ça va pas! Tu te calmes tout de suite! On a déjà Voldy comme fou mégalomaniaque, pas la peine que tu en rajoutes!_ Maaaiiis heeeuuuu... C'est pas juste... snif, snif...

 **Discleamer** **:** Alors bien évidemment tous les personnages de cette histoire m'appartienn... Hein? Qu-quoi? Vous êtes sûrs? Mais siiii, regardez : J.K.R = Pakalos! Logique! _N'importe quoi... Ne l'écoutez pas mesdames (et messieurs?) elle est totalement débile._ Hé! _Bien évidement les personnages sont à J.K.R, personne d'autre._ Noooooooooooon! _Si._ Noooooooooooonn! _Si._ Nooooo... _Ta gueule._

 **Résumé** **:** 'Gringott's... Mais pourquoi m'écrivent-ils?' Harry reçoit une étrange lettre de sa mère décédée et apprend que James n'est pas son père! Mais qui alors? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec son étrange changement physique? Et maintenant il devait allez vivre chez Malfoy? Quoi?! C'est une blague! / Sevy en papa tombé du ciel et slash HPDM! Enjoy!

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

 _Quelque part, dans les profondeurs obscures d'un immense château… (bon, dans les cachots de Poudlard, ok)_

Severus fixa le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains, un air choqué sur le visage. Il cligna des yeux, interdit. Co… Comment ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui le convaincrait qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais rien n'en sortit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et le parchemin jauni glissa lentement pour voleter jusqu'au sol.

Le maître des potion se redressa soudain et se dirigea vers une armoire remplie de fioles. Il s'en saisit d'une contenant un liquide bleu et l'avala d'un seul coup en rejetant la tête en arrière. Severus ferma les yeux et souffla, s'appuyant sur l'armoire. Ses tremblements avaient cessés. Une unique larme coula alors sur le visage habituellement impassible de l'homme.

Lentement, mesurant ses mouvements, il se redressa et tourna la tête vers le parchemin à terre. Vers la lettre, _sa_ lettre. Il ne l'avait lu qu'une fois, mais il en connaissait déjà chaque mot.

 _Severus, mon amour,_

 _À l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, je sais que ma vie est menacée et que, sûrement, tu me détestes. Mais je t'en conjure, crois moi, c'était pour ta sécurité. Je ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur._

 _Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas quitté de gaité de coeur, mais je pensais à ta sécurité avant tout, et celle de notre enfant._

 _Oui Severus, tu as bien lu,_ notre _enfant. C'est pour vous protéger tout les deux que je suis partie. Tu as un fils. Il n'est pas celui de James Potter. Je ne me suis mariée avec James que pour veiller à votre sécurité, et j'ai aussi dû t'effacer quelques uns de tes souvenirs, qui aurait pu, si jamais Tu-sais-qui tombait dessus, faire de toi un homme mort._

 _Comme c'était dur toutes ces réunions où je te voyais, où je voyais l'incompréhension et la douleur dans tes yeux. Douleur que_ je _causais. Comme je m'en veux, je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette amèrement. Tu me manques tellement… J'aimerais tant te voir à mes côtés, que ce soit toi qui voie notre enfant grandir._

 _Cependant je soupçonnais qu'il y avait un espion dans l'ordre et je ne pouvais certainement pas agir avec toi comme je l'aurais voulu, sinon Il aurait su pour ta véritable allégeance et je ne me fais aucun doute qu'il t'aurait tué, non sans t'avoir torturé avant._

 _Mais si tu es toujours en vie aujourd'hui, alors je suis heureuse, notre sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, même si nous en avons beaucoup souffert l'un et l'autre, par ma faute._

 _Aujourd'hui notre fils a un an, il est comme toi, il aime lire et je pense qu'il aimera les potions aussi, ou du moins la botanique, il passe son temps dans le jardin à prendre soin des fleurs ! Même si actuellement il ressemble physiquement à James, il est ton portrait tout craché. À sa naissance, nous lui avons fait boire une potion qui le ferait ressembler à James comme s'il était son père, puis j'ai apposé des sorts sur lui pour faire durer le plus longtemps possible les effets de la potion, au cas où tu doives encore espionner ce fou. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas, je tremblais de peur à chaque fois que tu devais te rendre là-bas. Et si tu ne revenais jamais ?_

 _Mes sorts vont durer seize ans exactement, j'ai donc demandé aux Gobelins de conserver des lettres, à remettre à toi et notre fils le jour de ses seize ans. Il sera sûrement déstabilisé, il va changer d'apparence, ou du moins reprendre sa véritable apparence, du jour au lendemain, et malgré la lettre, j'imagine qu'il lui manquera certaines données. Notamment son prénom._

 _Si aujourd'hui tu ne te souviens pas de celui que nous avons choisi ensemble lorsque je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, c'est à cause du sort que je t'ai lancé il y a un an, ou plutôt il y a seize ans à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre._

 _C'est un sort très ancien que j'ai utilisé, et aussi interdit, car c'est une magie du sang. Au lieu d'effacer tes souvenirs comme pour un_ oubliettes, _celui-ci les a emprisonnés dans une partie de ton âme, derrière une barrière de mon sang. Pour t'en défaire, si tu le souhaites, tu auras besoin de mon sang. Donc celui de notre enfant, si je ne suis plus là._

 _Severus, je compte sur toi pour faire preuve de tact envers notre fils, s'il a lu sa lettre, il vient d'apprendre qui est son vrai père et est sûrement bouleversé. Je sais que James et moi sommes recherchés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'il y ait un traître parmi les proches de James. Lui et Sirius pensent à Remus, mais Peter ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. Et le fait d'avoir fait de lui notre Gardien du Secret me fait peur._

 _J'aurais tellement aimé que notre histoire soit différente, et que je n'ai jamais eu à te quitter…_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ta Lily._

 _PS : pour te défaire du sort, tu as juste à prélever un peu de sang à notre fils, trois gouttes devrait suffire (c'est son essence magique qui compte), et à faire en sorte qu'il se mélange avec le tien, via une coupure par exemple._

Le maître des potion se détourna alors brusquement, une détermination nouvelle dans ses yeux. Il ramassa la lettre et la plia soigneusement pour la mettre dans sa poche, puis il sortit des cachots en trombe, faisant valser la lourde porte contre le mur.

À grands pas, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

Un fils, il avait un fils ! Et de tout les enfants sur terre, il avait fallu que ce soit ce maudit Potter ! Enfin, techniquement il n'était plus Potter, mais bon… Le plus urgent était de récupérer ses souvenir.

\- Réglisse au citron ! hurla-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

Il n'avait aucune idée si la réglisse au citron existait vraiment, mais de toute façon le directeur était fou.

\- Dumbledore ! s'exclama Severus en ouvrant brusquement la porte du bureau.

\- Ah, Severus. Comment allez-vous ? Un thé ?

Le vieil homme était tranquillement assit derrière son bureau, et le regardait avec une lueur amusée par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, tout en sirotant un thé.

\- Dumbledore, gronda Severus, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs meurtriers. Où est Potter pendant l'été ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire indéfinissable et, au lieu de répondre à Severus, bu une gorgée de thé. Severus serra les poings pour contenir son énervement.

\- Asseyez-vous Severus, l'enjoignit le directeur avec un sourire en reposant sa tasse.

Il allait faire un meurtre.

\- Où. Est. Potter. Dumbledore, fit Severus les dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir, mon enfant ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous le savez, siffla l'homme des cachots en plissant les yeux.

Dumbledore sourit et désigna un siège en face de son bureau à Severus. Soupirant de frustration, celui-ci s'assit tout de même.

\- En réalité, reprit Dumbledore en se resservant une tasse de thé, la question n'est pas de savoir si j'en connais la raison, mais plutôt, si réellement vous, vous avez envie de savoir. Et, ajouta-t-il avant que Severus ne le coupe, si c'est uniquement pour vous que vous souhaitez cette information, ou pour Harry.

Severus referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour protester. Dumbledore avait reprit un visage sérieux et le fixait attentivement. Visiblement il devait répondre quelque chose.

Bon, il voulait récupérer ses souvenirs, c'était vrai, mais était-ce par simple orgueil que s'être fait volé quelque chose… ou était-ce pour autre chose ? Severus n'avait jamais vraiment profité de sa vie, malgré la fin de la guerre, il y avait quinze ans. Merci à Potter encore ! Ou Rogue peu importe. Par Merlin que c'était étrange de l'appeler Rogue… Mais c'était son fils, enfin, si ce que disait Lily dans sa lettre était vrai. Et tant qu'il n'avait pas récupéré ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Mais s'il s'agissait réellement de son fils, se donnerait-il la peine de la connaître ? Serait-il capable de repartir sur de bonne base avec lui ? Car Severus ne se leurrait pas, les débuts seraient difficiles, au vu de leurs passifs à tout les deux.

À cet instant, le maître des potion se rendit compte que oui, il voulait connaître son fils. Et non pas l'idée de ce qu'il se faisait de lui ou ce que racontait les journaux.

Severus soupira puis planta résolument ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une famille, dit-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de la seule chance qui s'offre à moi.

En face de lui, Dumbledore sourit puis dit :

\- 4, Privet Drive.

\- Pardon ? demanda Severus interloqué.

\- 4, Privet Drive, répéta Dumbledore toujours tout sourire. Dans le Surrey.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva brusquement pour sortir en trombe du bureau, laissant un Dumbledore hilare derrière lui.

Une fois seul, le vieil homme se tourna vers le phénix qui somnolait sur son perchoir.

\- Et bien Fumseck… murmura-t-il en caressant sa barbe pensivement. Je pense que nous allons avoir une année agitée…

.oO0Oo.

4, Privet Drive… Ça ne pouvait pas être…

Severus s'habilla en toute hâte à la manière d'un moldu, bien que ses habits restent sobres. Si c'était bien l'endroit qu'il soupçonnait…

Il sortit dans le parc de Poudlard et se dirigea vers les grilles, là, il transplana dans une ruelle de Londres. Un chat sursauta et s'enfuit en crachant lorsqu'il apparut soudainement. Severus sortit de la ruelle, le soleil d'août l'aveuglant un moment. Puis il se dirigea marcha, en recherche d'un quelconque plan de bus.

Une fois, elle y était allée, alors qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle avait dit qu'elle se rendait chez sa sœur. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne mais elle avait répondu que sa sœur et surtout son mari étaient très fermés à tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. D'autant plus que Pétunia le connaissait déjà, vu qu'ils avaient grandis dans le même quartier, enfants, et qu'elle ne serait certainement pas agréable avec lui. Severus se souvint avoir grimacé, car, en effet, il se souvenait de Pétunia comme quelqu'un de très méprisant, voire mauvais, envers tout ce qui était magique.

Severus trouva un plan et consulta rapidement le chemin qu'il devait emprunter. Un bus arriva et il monta, payant son trajet avec des livres moldues qu'il avait préalablement prise avec lui.

Lorsque Lily était revenue de sa visite, Severus avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, et semblait malheureuse. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle avait envoyé une invitation à sa _chère_ sœur, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait plus n'avoir rien à faire avec elle, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre odieux qui ne méritait même pas qu'elle se soucie d'elle, et qu'elle avait déjà été bien gentille d'accueillir une chose monstrueuse comme elle sous son toit.

Lily avait pleuré pendant des jours et Severus avait bien failli mériter sa réputation de Mangemort. Il avait essayé de la consoler comme il avait pu, et elle avait recommencé à sourire et à rire comme avant, mais Severus savait que la plaie demeurait ouverte et douloureuse.

4, Privet Drive… C'était son adresse à l'époque. Si jamais c'était véritablement chez eux qu'avait été Pott… Ro… enfin son fils, Severus frissonnait quant à ce que cette folle et son mari avaient bien pu lui faire subir.

Après plusieurs correspondances, Severus arriva dans le Surrey. D'après les indications du chauffeur, Privet Drive ne devrait pas être loin.

Severus grogna en plissant les yeux à cause du soleil de fin de journée. La chaleur d'août n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire, il regrettait vivement la bienveillante fraicheur de ses cachots.

10… 8… 6… 4, Privet Drive, il y était.

Severus poussa le petit portail et longea l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sonna et attendit. Le jardin était plutôt bien entretenu, remarqua-t-il. Était-ce Pott… Ro… (oh bon sang!) _son fils_ qui s'en occupait, comme le suggérait Lily ? Severus renifla dédaigneusement. Non impossible, que le _Sauveur du Monde Sorcier_ s'abaisse à faire quelque chose d'aussi avilissant que du jardinage… Potter était arrogant, comme son p… heu…

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une grande femme blonde au long cou et à l'air revêche lui ouvrit et s'adressa à lui avec un sourire semblant contenir toute l'hypocrisie du monde.

\- C'est pour ?

Severus haussa un sourcil devant l'apparente absence de politesse de la femme. Et bien soit, il n'allait pas non plus s'embarrasser de paroles inutiles.

\- Potter habite ici ? demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de la femme fondit comme de la neige au soleil et elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Soudain ses yeux s'élargirent et elle balbutia :

\- Ro… Rogue !

Severus eu un rictus, visiblement cette femme était bel et bien Pétunia. Et bien, elle ne s'était pas arrangée avec les années, pensa-t-il moqueusement.

\- En effet Pétunia, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant, répond à ma question, Potter est ici ?

Pétunia poussa un couinement de souris étranglée et recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qui c'est, Tuna ? fit une voix bourrue.

Pétunia jetait des coups d'oeil affolés dans la maison puis sur Severus. Elle voulu rabattre la porte sur Severus, mais celui-ci ayant pressentit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas entrer dans la maison, la bloqua et entra de force, bousculant la femme au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un gros homme à la moustache énorme déboula dans l'entrée, et, apercevant Severus, devint rouge de colère :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous permettez vous d'entrez chez les gens comme ça ! Sortez de chez moi immédiatement !

Severus eu un rictus de dégoût. Ce porc était clairement dégoûtant. Il lui jeta un regard noir en le regardant de haut.

\- Où est Potter? répéta-t-il un énième fois.

Au nom de Potter, le visage gras de l'homme devint violacé et il éructa :

\- Ce… foutu… gamin monstrueux !

\- Vernon ! souffla Pétunia en s'accrochant au bras de son mari. Il… il est comme lui ! C'est… c'est… c'est un…

\- Ne dit pas ce mot ! hurla l'homme.

Severus commençait à en avoir plus que marre, et sa patience, mise à rude épreuve depuis le début de la journée, était sérieusement en train de s'émietter. Bon, il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie sur les moldus, mais rien ne l'empêchait de leur faire un petit peu peur, non ?

Il sortit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sous le nez de l'homme qui devint blanc d'un seul coup.

\- Dépêchez-vous de me dire où est Potter, dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante, ou je vous transforme immédiatement en porc. Quoiqu'il n'y ai pas grand-chose à faire pour que vous y ressembliez…

\- Il… il est à l'étage, lâcha finalement l'homme de mauvaise grâce. L'a refusé de descendre depuis le matin… prétend être malade, le sale gamin !

Severus fit une moue dégoûtée en se redressant. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Potter, ça… Toujours à se croire plus important que les autres. Il allait se tourner vers les escaliers lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

Severus se raidit et se tourna lentement, la baguette au poing. Devant lui, au milieu des escaliers se tenait un adolescent mince à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules. Il portait des vêtements troués et trop larges, et fixait Severus de son regard vert émeraude. Ses yeux auraient été noirs, Severus se serait cru en face de son portrait adolescent.

\- Sale mioche ! s'exclama soudainement le gros homme. Qu'as tu encore fabriqué avec ton école de cinglé ! Tu as transf… transf…

\- Silence ! tonna Severus en foudroyant l'homme ainsi que Pétunia du regard.

Les deux moldus poussèrent un cri, l'une d'une truie, l'autre d'un goret, et s'enfuirent prestement dans le salon.

\- Bien, reprit Severus en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui, donnez moi votre bras, Potter.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? fit Severus en plissant les yeux.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête.

\- J'm'appelle pas Potter… marmonna-t-il.

\- Très bien, siffla Severus agacé, donnez-moi votre bras qui que vous soyez !

Un éclat de colère et de … brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais il tendit tout de même sa main. Une goutte de sang perlait à l'un de ses doigts.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez, non ? Alors servez-vous, dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Pas d'insolence avec moi, jeune homme ! fit Severus en se saisissant brusquement du poignet tendu.

L'adolescent grimaça sous la poigne forte du maître des potion mais répliqua tout de même :

\- J'en serais navré, _père_ , siffla-t-il.

Severus fronça les sourcils et fusilla d'un œil noir le jeune homme, qui eut le bon goût de détourner le regard, non sans une moue dépréciatrice sur le visage. Severus se saisit de sa baguette et s'entailla légèrement la main. Il fit goutter le sang du jeune homme sur la plaie puis murmura un « curatis » qui referma la coupure.

Au début il ne se passa rien, puis un éclat doré apparu dans sa paume et remonta le long de son bras, comme le sang dans une veine et alla jusqu'à son coeur. Severus sentit une chaleur étrange mais bienfaitrice se loger dans sa poitrine. Sa vue se brouilla et il chancela. Il eut à peine conscience que le jeune homme le retenait pour lui éviter de tomber et les souvenirs défilèrent…

.oO0Oo.

 _\- Severus, regarde ce coquillage !_

 _Lily riait sur la plage, tenant un espèce de bigorneau géant entre ses mains. Soudain, de petites tentacules noires surgirent de la coquille et Lily le lâcha avec un cri de stupeur. L'étrange bigorneau s'enfuit vers la mère. Severus s'esclaffa._

 _\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! pesta-t-elle en rougissant._

 _\- Excuse-moi, mais avoue que c'était drôle, répliqua Severus en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _\- Oh, toi alors ! souffla Lily avec un demi sourire en lui mettant une petite tape sur le bras._

 _Severus sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lily rit puis l'embrassa à son tour._

.oO0Oo.

 _\- Sev… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lily d'une voix ensommeillée sur le pas de la cuisine._

 _Elle venait de se levait et portait encore un tee-shirt de Severus, bien trop grand pour elle, et qui ne couvrait que le haut de ses cuisses nues._

 _\- Des crêpes, répondit Severus en la couvant du regard._

 _\- Hum ? bailla Lily. En quel honneur ?_

 _\- Juste comme ça. Mais dites-moi mademoiselle, dit-il alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper le sucre, vous n'avez pas de culotte…_

 _Lily eut un sourire espiègle puis dit d'un air pensif :_

 _\- Les crêpes peuvent attendre, non ?_

.oO0Oo.

 _\- Severus !_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Severus, pose ce livre et écoute-moi !_

 _Severus soupira, puis posa son livre de potion sur la table basse du salon. Lily était assise en face de lui sur le canapé._

 _\- Je suis enceinte !_

 _\- …_

 _Severus ouvrit des yeux ronds._

 _\- Qu-quoi ?_

 _Lily pouffa._

 _\- Et bien si on m'avait dit que je te rendrait muet puis bafouillant avec une simple phrase je ne l'aurait jamais cru._

 _\- Lily…_

 _\- Quoique, continua-t-elle, la fois ou tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi n'était pas mal non plus._

 _\- Lily !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Comment ça tu es enceinte ?_

 _\- Et bien tu vois, le papa met une graine dans le ventre de la maman, et…_

 _\- Lily… l'avertit Severus._

 _Lily soupira puis fit un grand sourire :_

 _\- Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt, mais je suis enceinte. En bref, j'attend un bébé. De toi. Tu vas être papa._

 _Severus cligna des yeux puis se leva lentement. Une légère appréhension se vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Puis Severus se saisit doucement du visage de Lily en coupe et sourit._

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres rosées._

.oO0Oo.

 _\- Bon alors, on l'appelle comment ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Severus lâche ce livre ou je le jette au feu !_

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas._

 _\- Si._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable…_

 _Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis posa son livre à côté de lui._

 _\- Il n'a que deux semaines ! protesta-t-il._

 _\- Madame Pomfresh est formelle, c'est un petit garçon. Alors ? On l'appelle comment ?_

 _Severus soupira, cette discussion allait être longue._

.oO0Oo.

Encore d'autres souvenirs venaient s'ajouter à ceux là. Joyeux, tristes, nostalgiques… et puis…

.oO0Oo.

 _\- Je suis désolée, Severus, tellement désolée…_

 _Lily pleurait en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Elle l'avait stupéfixé dès qu'il était rentré et s'apprêtait apparement à lui jeter un autre sort._

 _\- Je suis désolée, renifla-t-elle, c'est pour votre sécurité… Je ne veux pas que tu meures…_

 _Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres immobiles. Severus ne comprenait rien. Mais que ce passait-il ?_

 _Lily s'éloigna légèrement, puis s'entailla la paume. Elle fit de même avec Severus puis joignit leurs deux mains. Elle pointa sa baguette au dessus de leurs mains liées puis récita une formule en latin, sans cesser de pleurer. Quand elle eut finit, il n'avait rien à la main et elle déposa un dernier baiser avant de le déstupefixer. Severus chancela et sa vision s'obscurcit…_

 _\- Lily… murmura-t-il._

 _\- Je t'aime, entendit-il comme une voix lointaine. Adieu Severus…_

.oO0Oo.

Comme un flash, Severus revint brutalement à lui. Il était de nouveau debout dans l'entrée du 4, Privet Drive. Un adolescent se tenait devant lui, l'air soucieux. Il avait la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules. Et des yeux verts émeraudes. Les yeux de Lily. À cause de ces souvenirs, il avait l'impression de revivre sa mort encore une fois. Il sentait sur ses joues les larmes traîtresses qui avaient coulé.

Et puis comme un écho…

' _Alors, Sev, comment on l'appelle ?'_

\- Zachary… souffla-t-il en fixant le garçon.

.oO0Oo.

Les Dursley étaient déjà rentrés depuis plusieurs heures et Dudley était partit avec ses « amis » quand Harry entendit un fort remue-ménage au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ce… foutu… gamin monstrueux ! entendit-il dire l'Oncle Vernon.

Ah, visiblement c'était de lui dont on parlait. Après quelques instants, Harry entendit une voix grave chargée de menace lui répondre. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Rogue ? Sa mère disait dans sa lettre qu'elle avait aussi envoyé une lettre à Rogue pour lui expliquer la situation et que celui-ci risquait de débarquer pour tenter de récupérer ses souvenirs.

Alors il était réellement son père ?

Harry soupira, et sortit de sa chambre en enfilant un tee-shirt au hasard. Il descendit la moitié des escaliers quand il aperçu Rogue menacer l'Oncle Vernon de sa baguette. C'était assez drôle, le gros homme était livide et balbutiait :

\- Il… il est à l'étage… L'a refusé de descendre depuis le matin… prétend être malade, le sale gamin !

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez ? demanda Harry depuis les escalier.

Rogue fit volte face et le regarda sans rien dire, l'air surpris. Enfin, autant que pouvait être surpris l'homme impassible.

\- Sale mioche ! s'exclama soudainement l'Oncle Vernon. Qu'as tu encore fabriqué avec ton école de cinglé ! Tu as transf… transf…

Harry grimaça, il était vrai qu'avec son changement d'apparence les Dursley allaient encore dire que c'était de sa faute et le punir.

\- Silence ! tonna Rogue faisant fuir les Dursley.

Harry descendit le reste des marches et se posta face à Rogue. Il avait beau avoir gagné vingt centimètres, son… père était toujours plus grand que lui. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait encore grandir ?

\- Bien, fit Rogue, donnez-moi votre bras, Potter.

\- Non.

Rogue plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant en se penchant vers lui. Harry déglutit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de se protéger. Il tourna la tête, un air buté sur le visage.

\- J'm'appelle pas Potter, marmonna-t-il

\- Très bien, siffla Rogue après un temps, donnez-moi votre bras, qui que vous soyez !

Harry se tourna brusquement vers l'homme et le fixa avec colère. Alors comme ça il niait le fait même d'avoir un lien de parenté avec lui ? Mais quel salaud. Harry releva sèchement le nez et se piqua le bout du doigt avec une écharde des escaliers, puis tendit sa main au maître des potions.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez, non ? Alors servez-vous, dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Pas d'insolence avec moi, jeune homme ! grogna Rogue en se saisissant brusquement de son poignet.

Harry grimaça sous la poigne forte du maître des potion mais répliqua tout de même :

\- J'en serais navré, _père_ , siffla-t-il.

Il vit Rogue froncer les sourcils et il détourna le regard sous les yeux noirs réprobateurs de… son père. Puis Rogue entailla sa propre main à l'aide de sa baguette et fit tomber deux gouttes du sang de Harry sur sa plaie.

Harry l'entendit murmurer « curatis » et la plaie se referma. Un éclat doré provint de sa paume et remonta le long des veines de l'homme jusqu'à son coeur.

Au début il ne se passa rien, puis les yeux noirs semblèrent se voiler et il lâcha le poignet d'Harry.

\- Attention ! Fit Harry quand Rogue chancela.

Il le rattrapa par le bras et appuya Rogue dos au mur. L'homme semblait totalement ailleurs, ses yeux étaient hantés de tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Harry vit une autre émotion que la colère sur le visage de Rogue. La tristesse.

Estomaqué, Harry vit trois larmes s'échapper des yeux de l'homme et dévaler ses joues.

\- Lily… Lily… Lily… l'entendit-il murmurer avec douleur.

Harry réalisa que Severus Rogue, même s'il était un prof de potion acariâtre, était avant tout un homme. Un homme avec des sentiments. Visiblement il avait aimé sa mère. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ni pourquoi sa mère s'était tournée vers cet homme sombre et désagréable. Mais avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Pourtant, dans la pensine l'année dernière, sa mère et Rogue ne semblaient pas s'aimer beaucoup… Peut-être leur relation était-elle venue après ?

Sûrement qu'il était devenu cet homme aigri après que Lily l'ai laissé tombé pour son ennemi personnel. Dans un certain sens, Harry éprouvait de la compassion pour cet homme. Intérieurement, Harry se promit de faire un effort pour essayer de le connaître. Enfin, si son père en faisait autant !

Soudainement, Rogue se redressa et se tourna vers Harry qui le fixait avec appréhension. Il sembla le voir pour la première fois et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

\- Zachary… murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas. Cela sembla réveiller Rogue qui reprit un masque impassible et se redressa. Sans un mot il se détourna et sortit par la porte d'entrée restée ouverte.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Harry avec colère en se précipitant à sa suite. Alors vous allez juste partir comme ça ?

L'homme ne sembla même pas l'entendre et continua son chemin et transplanna dès qu'il eut atteint la rue, sans se préoccuper des moldus qui pourrait le voir.

Harry était furieux. Il avait fuit. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé et il avait _fuit_. Mais quel… Harry serra les poings de rage. De toute façon, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? À ce que l'homme endosse sa responsabilité et joue son rôle de père, puis qu'il l'emmène avec lui, loin des Dursley ? Pff, n'importe quoi.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu, et c'était ce qui l'enrageait encore plus. Il ne voulait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour ce sale type. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il si mal à la poitrine ? La gorge serrée, il fit volte face et retourna dans la maison, sans remarquer la vieille dame qui le fixait avec un air désolé de l'autre côté de la haie.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la maison, une grosse main le saisit soudain par le haut du tee-shirt.

\- Sale mioche ! Qu'as-tu encore fabriqué ? éructa l'Oncle Vernon en lui postillonnant dessus. Et ramener un… un… un autre comme toi ici !

Harry recula le plus possible que lui permettait la poigne de l'Oncle Vernon. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il faisait la même taille que son oncle.

\- Et maintenant…. ça ! continua l'homme au comble de la fureur. Comment oses-tu faire… faire de la… de la… cette chose, sous mon toit !

Il parlait de son changement d'apparence ? Mais il n'y était pour rien ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre évidemment. Et de toute façon se serait-ils donné la peine de l'écouter ? La rage et la frustration accumulée depuis le début de la journée et au summum de l'explosion depuis la « visite » de Rogue, se relâcha soudain et Harry répondit hargneusement.

\- Tu peux le dire tu sais ? Ce n'est pas un mot qui va de manger.

L'Oncle Vernon étrécit ses yeux porcins.

\- Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit, garçon ?

\- La magie ! cria Harry. La magie existe ! Ce n'est pas en niant son existence que vous la ferez disparaître !

Dernière l'Oncle Vernon, la Tante Pétunia émit un hoquet de stupeur. Le visage de l'Oncle Vernon prit une intéressante couleur aubergine et cracha, semblant contenir sa fureur.

\- Monte… Chambre… Enfermé… Pas à manger…

Puis il lâcha le tee-shirt de Harry en envoyant bouler les jeune homme dans les escaliers. Ne préférant pas tenter le diable, Harry monta les escaliers avec force tout en envoyant un regard noir à son oncle et sa tante.

.oO0Oo.

 _Dans un manoir, au nord de l'Angleterre…_

Lucius Malfoy frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Entre, répondit une voix.

L'homme aux long cheveux blonds poussa la porte et entra.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? dit-il en s'agenouillant.

Voldemort était assit dans un luxueux fauteuil, derrière un long bureau en bois massif en lustré. Sur le bureau et ses genoux, son serpent Nagini ondulait en sifflant vers l'intrus. Voldemort siffla quelque chose en fourchelang au reptile, faisant frémir d'horreur Lucius.

\- En effet, répondit suavement Voldemort sans tenir compte du comportement de son subalterne. Relève toi, Lucius, j'ai à te parler.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres blanches de Voldemort et il ricana.

\- Oui… murmura-t-il. Je suis ton Seigneur… Mais je serais celui du monde très bientôt… J'ai des projets pour cette année…

\- Mon Seigneur ?

Lucius releva la tête et tomba dans les yeux rouges hypnotisants de Voldemort. Il détourna aussitôt le regard en frissonnant. Un lourd silence résonnait dans la pièce, si ce n'était le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre.

\- Ne m'interromps plus Lucius, fit Voldemort d'une voix coupante.

\- Excusez-moi, Maître.

\- Bien, reprit Voldemort après un temps. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Lucius.

Lucius baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Lucius… Je crois savoir que ton fils a seize ans maintenant, non ?

La tête toujours penchée, l'homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais… mais, tenta Lucius en ravalant sa salive. Il… il est encore jeune, monseigneur.

Voldemort étrécit les yeux en contemplant son Mangemort.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, dois-je te rappeler à quel âge tu m'as rejoint ?

Lucius serra les dents.

\- Dix-sept ans, mon Seigneur.

\- Et bien, un an de plus ou de moins, nous n'en sommes pas à ça près, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon Seigneur… argumenta Lucius. Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre la fin de sa scolarité ? Il est encore à Poudlard, et Dumbledore va se doutez de quelque chose…

\- Ce n'est pas ce vieux fou qui va empêcher ma conquête ! coupa Voldemort. Et tu souhaites bien évidemment notre victoire, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? ajouta-il en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

\- Bien sûr Maître.

\- Alors il n'y a pas d'hésitations à avoir. Je veux qu'il me soit présenté d'ici la fin du mois, j'aurais une mission à lui confier…

\- Bien, Maître.

\- Tu peux te retirer Lucius, le congédia Voldemort comme s'il chassait un indésirable.

Le mangemort s'inclina puis sortit à reculons de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya sur le mur et repris son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Une goutte de sueur coula de son front. Rien que la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres était écrasante, même pour lui, un mangemort du premier cercle.

Chancelant, Lucius se dirigea vers la zone de transplannage, pour rentrer dans son manoir, une question préoccupante en tête : « comment faire ? ».

.oO0Oo.

 ** _Voili_** ** _voilou!_**

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Kiss_**


	3. Remises et question et décisions

**NdA** **:** Et bonsoiiirr! _Ou bonjour, vu l'heure, couillonne_. Hey! Je dis bonsoir si je veux d'abord! Et donc le troisième chapitre de cette histoire tout chaud tout bon, il est là, il est prrrrêt! _Arrête de te prendre pour une_ _poissonnière, en plus elles lisent même pas le début, elles sont trop pressées de savoir la suite, vu QUE T'AS PAS PUBLIÉ DEPUIS PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE!_ Oups. Mais siiii les gens lisent! Hein, pas vrai? La preuve, si ils lisent ils vont commenter **Vive les mergez!** , allez je compte sur vous! _C'est_ ça, _c'est ça, rêve..._ Bon, sinon le chapitre est plus court que d'hab, mais vous allez pas chipoter pour une page, hein? Si?

 **Discleamer** **:** Bon... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Norbert m'a dit hier que... _C'est qui Norbert?_ Bah toi. _QUOOIII!_ Donc je disais: Norbert m'a dit hier que LES PERSONNAGES DE JKR N'ÉTAIENT PAS À MOOOAAA! BOUHOUHOU JE SUIS MALHEUREUSE... _Parfois je me demande ce que je fous là..._ OOOUUUIIINNNN! _Mesdames (et messieurs s'il y en a), ne prêtez pas attention aux_ _divagations de l'auteur, son cerveau est bizarre, amputée à la naissance pour test scientifique qu'ils ont dit..._ BOUHAHAHA... MON SEVY ADORÉÉÉÉ... MON HARRY D'AMOUUUUR... SONT PAS N'A MOAAAA... _Excusez moi, je vais_ _lui mettre deux baffes, ou quatre, ça dépendra de mon humeur._ MAIS J'EN FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, NA! C'EST MON HISTOIRE HINHINHINHIN! *SBAF* *SBAF* *SBAF* *SBAF*

 **Résumé** **:** Harry a reçu une étrange lettre de sa mère et apprend que son père est en fait Severus Rogue! Quant à ce dernier il apprend que Potter est son fils! Oulala, ça sent pas bon tout ça... Décidé à récupérer ses souvenirs, Rogue se rend chez les Dursley et se retrouve confronté à son fils, une fois ses précieux souvenirs récupérés, il prend la fuite...

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 3 : Remises en question et décisions

Le soleil se couchait, mais à Poudlard, une lueur persistait dans le bureau directorial. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau jonché de parchemins et divers objets, des plis soucieux barrant son front. Il prit une plume et griffonna une note sans quitter des yeux le parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier.

La cheminée de son bureau s'illumina soudain d'une lumière verte et une voix en sortit :

\- Albus ? Vous êtes là ?

Dumbledore se tourna vers la cheminée et ses traits se firent plus détendus.

\- Arrabella ! dit-il. Mais venez ma chère amie, je vous en prie.

Trente secondes plus tard, une vielle dame époussetait ses vêtements en ronchonnant.

\- Heureusement que vous m'avez demandé de venir Albus, mes vieux genoux ne supportent plus que je reste devant la cheminée à parler.

\- Ha… les affres de la vieillesse, que voulez-vous, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire. Un thé ?

\- Volontiers, fit la vieille dame en s'asseyant face à Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, Arabella, reprit Dumbledore après avoir servit une tasse à son interlocutrice, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Avec un fond de lait, merci. Oh, soupira Arabella, c'est à propos du jeune Potter… enfin… Rogue, dois-je dire…

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit plus sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La vieille dame poussa un soupir :

\- Suite à votre lettre concernant cette parenté inattendue ce matin, j'ai observé la maison des Dursley. Il semblerait qu'ils soient partis tout l'après-midi, laissant le jeune Harry seul. Néanmoins, ils étaient rentrés lorsque Severus est arrivé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison, mais un quart d'heure à peine plus tard, Severus est partit comme un voleur ! Sans se retourner vers son fils qui l'appelait ! J'ai été très déçue de son comportement, Albus, accusa Arabella avec un regard moralisateur. Il l'a abandonné sans même le regarder. C'est une honte !

Dumbledore regarda un moment la vieille dame par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune puis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Un léger sourire fit son apparition.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arabella, dit-il après un temps. Je suis certain que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à eux deux, le temps d'accepter cette filiation pour l'un et cette parenté pour l'autre.

\- Mais tout de même Albus ! s'offusqua la dame. Il aurait pu avoir un peu de tact ! Pensez à ce pauvre enfant qui découvre qu'il a un père !

\- Arrabella, coupa Dumbledore avec un regard accusateur, pensez à cet homme qui découvre qu'il a un fils.

La vieille dame pinça les lèvres, mais ne répliqua rien. Prenant une autre gorgée de thé, elle répondit :

\- Cela étant, nous nous pouvons pas les laisser comme ça, Albus, il faut faire quelque chose.

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice.

\- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ma chère amie, je vais aller voir Severus de ce pas.

Arabella eut un hochement de tête sec, mais, pour un observateur bien entraîné, l'on pouvait voir un micro sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Bien, dit-elle, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps alors. Bonne soirée, Albus.

Dumbledore se leva et salua son amie qui repartit par la cheminée dans une envolée de cendres vertes.

Dumbledore eut un regard las vers son bureau encombré de dizaines de parchemins et ordres de mission pour l'Ordre du Phenix, mais finalement s'en détourna et sortit de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Le bonheur de ses deux élèves préférés n'attendait pas !

Le vieux sorcier frappa une fois à la porte des appartements de Severus, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il essaya de nouveau en appelant.

\- Severus ? C'est Dumbledore, je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

Une sorte de grognement indistinct lui parvint à travers la lourde porte en bois, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

\- Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en passant la tête par l'embrasure.

\- … salon… , lui parvint la voix du professeur depuis la pièce adjacente.

Dumbledore entra donc et referma la porte derrière lui pour se diriger vers le salon des appartements de son professeur de potion. En entrant dans la pièce, Dumbledore soupira.

\- Severus… Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ?

Le digne maître des potion était complètement avachi dans son fauteuil, un verre d'alcool presque vide à la main, et regardait d'un air perdu l'âtre, où aucun feu ne brûlait.

\- Zachary… souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'appelle Zachary…

Dumbledore s'approcha et d'un geste de baguette magique, transforma une table basse en fauteuil de velours pourpre.

\- Vous permettez ? s'excusa-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

Severus fit un geste désinvolte de la main, sans quitter la cheminée vide des yeux.

\- Il fait plutôt froid dans ces cachots, vous ne trouvez pas Severus ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être.

D'un geste de baguette, Dumbledore alluma un petit feu.

\- Ah… rien de tel qu'un petit feu pour mes vieux os…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus qui regarda son verre d'un air morne puis le vida d'un trait. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Severus ne lâche :

\- J'ai un fils…

Dumbledore ne dit rien, l'encourageant à continuer, sachant que la machine était lancée. Severus renversa la tête en arrière sur son fauteuil et fixa le plafond.

\- J'ai un fils, répéta-t-il. Il a seize ans… Il s'appelle Zachary, et… et il me déteste.

Dumbledore regarda gravement son ancien élève, il allait falloir mettre au point certaines choses entre ces deux-là.

\- Il me déteste. Enfin, non… Je le déteste. Ou je le détestais… Je sais plus… Je détestais son père. Mais son père c'est moi. Et pas… _l'autre_ , dit-il avec une grimace éloquente.

Dumbledore acquiesça et fit disparaître furtivement la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu que Severus cherchait vaguement aux côtés de son fauteuil.

\- Vous savez, reprit Severus, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle était partie. Pourquoi elle était partie avec… Potter. Pourquoi Lily ? C'est ce que je me disais chaque jours. Je lui ai demandé aussi, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu. J'ai faillit me tourner vers les ténèbres, mais le fait de la savoir en danger à cause de cette maudite prophétie…

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'homme.

\- C'était de ma faute… C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette prophétie… C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte…

\- Non Severus, coupa Dumbledore. S'il y a un fautif, il s'agit uniquement de Voldemort, et moi aussi, déjà d'avoir donné rendez-vous à Sybille Trewlaney dans un bar aussi fréquenté que La Tête de Sanglier, puis d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Ne vous blâmez pas pour quelque chose pour laquelle vous n'y pouvez rien, Severus.

Severus tourna son regard vers Dumbledore et le fixa quelques instants. Puis il ferma les yeux et souffla.

\- Au début… commença-t-il difficilement, comme si les mots lui manquaient. Au début… quand elle a dit qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai cru qu'il était de moi. Les dates concordaient ! Mais elle s'était mariée avec ce Potter. Donc je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai attendu. Sauf qu'ils ont dû se cacher. Par ma faute encore ! À cause d'une stupide prophétie ! Et puis ils sont morts… Et j'ai perdu la trace de l'enfant. J'ai toujours espéré qu'il soit de moi… Mais quand je l'ai vu… quand je l'ai vu… Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce maudit _James Potter_ ! cracha-t-il avec hargne. Son portrait craché, tout aussi vaniteux et arrogant ! Un petit prince qui pensait que tout lui était dû ! Alors je l'ai détesté, parce qu'il représentait tout ce que je n'avais pas pu avoir. Alors j'ai cru… j'ai cru… que si elle m'avait quitté, c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte de _lui_. Et que jamais elle ne pourrait faire passer son enfant pour le mien. Que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était mariée avec lui, parce qu'elle m'avait trompée… Mais je n'arrivais pas à la haïr elle, je l'aimais trop… Alors je me suis concentré sur cette mini-réplique de James Potter, et je l'ai rabaissé au rang qu'il devait avoir. Mais il avait ces yeux à elle ! Ces maudits yeux qui m'accusaient ! Qui me montraient, jour après jour ce que j'avais perdu, et ce que je n'aurais jamais… Et maintenant… et maintenant…

La voix de Severus se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

\- Et maintenant, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, vous réalisez que finalement vous avez toujours eut ce que vous désiriez sous les yeux, mais que vous avez été incapable de vous en rendre compte.

Severus leva des yeux douloureux vers son mentor.

\- J'ai été tellement idiot… Je l'ai détesté à cause de quelque chose dont il n'est même pas responsable. Je ne vois pas comment repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui.

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes parti.

Ça n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais détourna le regard sans rien dire. Dumbledore avait le don pour lui couper la chique, et Severus ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas voir la déception dans les yeux bleus de celui qu'il considérait comme ce qui ce rapprochait le plus d'un père. Le vieux mage était le seul à n'avoir jamais vu les instant de faiblesse de Severus. Il était le seul, à part Lily, devant lequel Severus s'autorisait à baisser son masque d'impassibilité. En partie par ce qu'il l'énervait considérablement avec ses airs de grand-père omniscient.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, confirma Severus en se passant le bras en travers du visage. Je ne peux pas assumer cette responsabilité en sachant combien je l'ai détesté avant. Et puis… lui ? Voudra-t-il réellement d'un père comme moi ? Je suis irascible, sévère, injuste… Et je le lui ai bien rendu. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié, il ne s'en est jamais caché, et moi non plus. Comment pourrait-il souhaiter vivre avec moi ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire. Si Severus en était à se poser la question si oui ou non son fils l'accepterait, et non pas si lui-même l'acceptait, c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Severus, dit Dumbledore posément. Je ne peux pas nier vos différents ni votre… inimitié…

Severus renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… marmonna-t-il.

\- Cependant, reprit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux capables de vous entendre. Harry…

\- Zachary, le reprit machinalement Severus.

\- Oui, Zachary, continua Dumbledore avec un sourire, est, je pense, prêt à apprendre à faire votre connaissance autrement que par le biais d'une simple relation professeur élève. Cet enfant n'a jamais eu de père, et maintenant vous êtes là Severus, et il a besoin de vous.

\- Mais… s'opposa Severus faiblement. Serais-je un bon père pour cet enfant ? Le modèle que j'ai eu…

\- J'en suis certain, répondit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Severus fit la moue puis resta silencieux un moment. Puis il fixa son verre vide qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis plusieurs minutes et se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Dumbledore et saisit la bouteille que le vieux mage avait subtilisé quelques instants auparavant. Celui-ci le fixa par dessus ses verres en demi-lune alors que Severus se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Dumbledore entendit un bruit de verre brisé ainsi que d'eau courante, puis Severus revint, une fiole bleue à la main. Il la déboucha puis l'avala d'un coup. Ses yeux reprirent alors leur dureté habituelle, avec une lueur de détermination supplémentaire.

\- Si je veux être un bon père, dit-il, je ne boirais plus.

Dumbledore eut un sourire entendu et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice.

\- Bien, nous allons donc chercher Zachary demain, à la première heure.

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, l'air décidé.

\- Bien, dit finalement Dumbledore. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, parlons un peu des affaires qui fâchent…

.oO0Oo.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les main croisées derrière la tête. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée à comment annoncer ça à ses amis. Comment leur dire que, finalement, leur professeur détesté était en réalité son père ?

« Salut Ron, merci pour ton cadeau c'était super ! Ah et au fait, j'ai appris un truc de dingue ! Devine quoi, mon père est vivant et en fait c'est Rogue ! »

Ridicule. Au mieux, son meilleur ami croirait à une blague. Quant à Hermione, elle serait capable de venir vérifier s'il n'avait pas été mit sous sortilège de confusion et ensuite de faire des recherches sur les sorts anciens utilisés par sa mère.

Et puis après, Harry s'était demandé s'il avait le droit de leur dire. Rogue étant un espion pour l'Ordre du Phenix, en tout cas c'est ce qu'affirmait Dumbledore, était-il en droit de révéler qu'il avait un fils de seize ans ? Et surtout qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que du « Survivant » ? Sa couverture serait compromise à coup sûr, et cela signerait sans doute son arrêt de mort.

Et même s'il s'était toujours comporté comme un salaud, la scène de l'après-midi n'y faisant pas exception, Rogue était tout de même son père et sa seule famille encore vivante, si l'on exceptait les Dursley. Enfin, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment considéré les Dursley comme étant sa… famille. Des colocataires, oui à la limite, mais une famille… non.

Le ventre d'Harry le rappela à lui en grondant fortement. Non, pensa-t-il, les Dursley n'était définitivement pas sa famille. Une famille n'enfermait pas un adolescent dans sa chambre sans manger pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Harry posa sa main sur son estomac pour tenter de calmer les gargouillement incessants. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim ! Un adolescent de seize ans avait bien besoin de manger ! Surtout que lui avait pris vingt centimètres en une nuit !

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux nouvellement longs. De toute façon, connaissant les Dursley, et surtout l'Oncle Vernon, il ne sortirait pas de sa chambre avant le lendemain midi.

Harry se redressa brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot ! Le gâteau de Madame Weasley était caché sous son lit !

Il se releva et se mit à quatre pattes à côté de son lit, pour récupérer la boîte des Weasley dessous. Avec un peu de chance, il était encore bon. Harry ouvrit le paquet et… victoire ! Le gâteau était toujours en très bon état.

\- Elle a dû le mettre sous un sort de conservation…

Tout en se goinfrant de choux à la crème et la bouche pleine de chantilly (Molly Weasley savait définitivement bien faire le Saint Honoré Moldu!), Harry repensa aux évènements de la journée.

Rogue était son père… Et quand il était venu l'après-midi, Harry avait espéré… il ne savait pas quoi, mais au moins quelque chose… Un petit signe de reconnaissance ? Mais pas cette indifférence froide dont l'homme avait fait preuve. Il ne voulait donc pas de lui ?

Finalement, pensa amèrement Harry, à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir enfin une famille, celle-ci ne se révélait que chimère.

Avant de partir, Rogue l'avait appelé Zachary… Était-ce son véritable prénom ? Se léchant les doigts et les essuyant sur son pantalon, Harry ré-examina la lettre de sa mère. Nulle-part elle ne mentionnait le fait qu'il ait un autre prénom. Mais, peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas appelé comme ça pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur elle.

Harry réfléchit. Son nom complet actuel était Harry James Potter, enfin du moins jusqu'à la veille. Ce qui voulait dire que maintenant, si le nom qu'avait dit Rogue était le sien, il s'appelait Zachary Severus Rogue ? Eurk. Rien que de penser à avoir le prénom de son professeur de potion accolé au sien lui arrachait des frissons.

D'ailleurs, quel père pouvait bien être Rogue ? Avec les élèves à Poudlard il était injuste, cynique et parfois cruel, en particulier avec les Griffondors. Harry espérait qu'il ne soit pas le même en tant que père. Quoique, il avait l'habitude de l'injustice avec les Dursley, ça ne le changerait pas beaucoup.

Mais comment sa mère avait-elle pu aimer un homme comme lui ? Incompréhensible.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait réellement pas grand-chose sur sa mère. Dans sa lettre elle disait être proche de Narcissa Black, enfin Malfoy. Or ni Lupin, ni Sirius, ni qui que ce soit ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre… Lui avaient-ils tous mentit ? Ou alors l'ignoraient-ils tout autant que lui ? Plein de questions sans réponses auxquelles une seule personne pouvait répondre. Manque de chance, il n'avait apparement aucune envie de le voir, ni de le considérer comme son fils.

Restait Narcissa Malfoy…

Hum, non. Impossible qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle était la femme de Lucius Malfoy et celui-ci ne pouvait certainement pas cacher son appartenance au cercle des mangemorts après les évènements du département des mystères. Même s'il avait échappé à Azkaban grâce à un habile discours et certainement un gros pot de vin…

Et puis elle était aussi la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'assassin de Sirius…

Le poing de Harry se serra de colère. Tout ce dont il avait envie maintenant était de se venger. De venger Sirius. Et cette… femme avait éclaté de rire. Elle avait rit de l'avoir tué !

Harry fusilla de son regard vert l'ampoule de sa lampe de chevet comme si elle était responsable de tout ses maux. Il serra tellement les poings que ses jointures blanchirent et que des marques rouges apparurent quand ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

L'ampoule qui éclairait faiblement la pièce éclata soudain, projetant des petits bouts de verre dans la chambre. Harry poussa une exclamation, surpris de se retrouver dans le noir. Étonnement, sa rage semblait avoir disparu en même temps que l'explosion de l'ampoule. Déconcerté, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu « d'accident magique », Harry se releva et tâtonna jusqu'à son lit, après avoir caché les restes du gâteau.

Soupirant et se résignant à devoir passer le reste de ses étés avec les Dursley, Harry se coucha, espérant s'endormir rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser l'amertume qui l'avait balayé cette après-midi.

\- Dès que je serais majeur, je partirais d'ici, se promit-il dans le noir.

.oO0Oo.

 _Au manoir Malfoy_

Draco regarda ses parents tour à tour, le diner était tendu et on sentait comme une menace dans l'air. Son père avait les lèvres pincées et ne les desserrait que pour avaler ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Quant à sa mère elle se tenait très droite, ses mouvements étaient raides et elle semblait contenir ses émotions, se parant d'un masque impassible propre aux Malfoy.

Sentant que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion, Draco replongea vers son assiette, se concentrant sur le luxueux plat qu'avaient concocté les elfes de maison. Mais malgré le fait que ce soit comme d'habitude succulent, Draco n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier.

À son retour au manoir, il y avait quelques heures, son père avait eu une importante discussion avec sa mère. Draco avait entendu des cris de colère, provenant sûrement de sa mère, puis son père avait aussi commencé à hausser la voix. Draco les avait vu très rarement perdre leur sang froid ainsi. La dernière fois étant en troisième année lorsqu'il s'était fait blessé par un hypogriffe.

Draco avait réussit à saisir quelques mots comme « c'est hors de question », « pas le choix », « mort », « non », et autres choses joyeuses avant que les elfes ne l'empêchent de rester près du salon où ses parents avaient une « discussion ».

Draco n'avait aucun doute que cela concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car malgré les attitudes pincées de ses parents, il ressentait aussi leur peur. Et, à sa connaissance, la seule personne capable d'effrayer son père n'était autre que le Lord Noir. Son père avait-il été confié d'une mission ? Il fallait dire que depuis le fiasco du ministère, son père n'était plus trop dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur.

\- Draco, dit soudainement son père le faisant sursauter.

\- Oui père ? répondit prudemment le jeune homme.

Lucius échangea un regard avec sa femme, un accord tacite semblant s'effectuer entre eux.

\- J'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes dans le salon bleu après diner, dit-il enfin, nous avons à te parler.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était inhabituel.

\- Bien père.

Pas un mot supplémentaire ne fut prononcé jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Une demie-heure plus tard, après un rapide bain, Draco rejoignit ses parents dans le salon bleu. Cette pièce était l'une des plus confortables et agréables de toutes celles du manoir. Très peu de personnes avaient la possibilité d'y entrer. Et uniquement celles avec lesquelles les Malfoys étaient très proches. Elle était comme le cocon de la famille.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le salon n'était pas excessivement grand et décoré plutôt simplement. C'était Narcissa qui en avait décidé l'arrangement, elle voulait qu'on s'y sente à l'aise. Oh, bien sûr les tissus des canapés et fauteuils était d'une étoffe assez luxueuse, mais la pièce n'était pas décorée à outrance, comme un autre salon, immense, où son père recevait les politiciens et autres personnalités qu'il voulait impressionner de par sa richesse et affirmer sa supériorité.

\- Assieds-toi Draco, l'invita d'une voix douce sa mère en désignant un canapé.

Le couple Malfoy était assis en face de lui dans un autre canapé. Sa mère avait la main posée sur le genou de son père. Draco trouva cela étrange, ses parents ne s'autorisaient que peu d'effusions en public, même devant lui, leur fils. Cela ne fit que renforcer son appréhension à la discussion qui allait suivre.

Tendu, Draco s'assit droit comme un « i » sur le canapé bleu azur, posant sagement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Draco, commença son père en le fixant durement, ce que nous allons te dire maintenant ainsi que ta réponse déterminera ton avenir.

Draco déglutit puis hocha la tête. La convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu plus tôt ne le concernait pas, si ? Sa mère resserra ses doigts fins sur le genou de son père.

\- Draco, je ne peux pas te le cacher, continua celui-ci. Si le Lord m'a convoqué un peu plus tôt c'est à propos de toi.

« Evidemment », pensa Draco en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son père avait à lui dire. Car il avait déjà deviné le sujet de la convocation de son père. Ou plutôt de l'ordre que lui avait donné le Lord. Et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il savait que cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, mais à chaque fois, Draco faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Il voulait redevenir cet enfant insouciant qu'il était avant. Mais avait-il toujours été insouciant ? Non, il se voilait la face plutôt. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre…

\- Il souhaite que tu rejoignes ses rangs d'ici la fin du mois, tomba la voix de son père comme un couperet annonçant sa sentence.

\- Bien père, fit Draco en grinçant des dents.

Les yeux baissés, Draco vit sa mère sursauter.

\- Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda ses parents. Sa mère semblait choquée, et son père… soucieux ? Draco fronça les sourcils et les fixa tour à tour. Finalement, son père pinça les lèvres et dit, l'air mal à l'aise :

\- Draco, mon fils… Je…

Il échangea un regard avec sa mère, accentuant le malaise de Draco. Que se passait-il, bon sang ! Jamais il n'avait vu son père hésiter avec les mots ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait pourtant accepté. Il serait le parfait petit Mangemort comme il le voulait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Sa mère prit finalement la parole :

\- Draco, nos familles ont fait des choix, il y a de cela vingt ans, ils ont décidé pour nous. Bien sûr, en aucun cas je dirais que je suis malheureuse d'avoir épousé ton père, non, j'en suis même heureuse.

Elle échangea un sourire crispé avec Lucius.

\- Cependant, continua-t-elle en fixant son regard gris dans celui, identique, de son fils, je parle de choix politiques.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle ne croyait en rien de ce qu'elle affirmait depuis des années ?

\- Il y a vingt ans, nous avons suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un homme charismatique, fier et ambitieux, aux idées remarquables et novatrices. Si nous l'avons suivit c'est que nous croyons en lui et en ce qu'il affirmait. Nous partagions les mêmes points de vue, et il était celui vers lequel les regards se tournaient naturellement. Mais… dit-elle avec une légère grimace, après l'entente d'une prophétie le concernant ainsi qu'un enfant, il est devenu… bien plus arrêté dans ses convictions. Déterminé aux plus viles choses. C'est à cette époque-là qu'il a commencé à marquer ceux qui le suivaient. Il est devenu paranoïaque, persuadé qu'il y avait un traître parmi ses rangs et s'est donc assuré d'avoir le contrôle sur tout.

Draco écoutait sa mère, bouche-bée.

\- Mais nous étions aveuglés par ses belles paroles, et nous ne nous en sommes aperçut que trop tard. Je portais un enfant et beaucoup d'extrémistes étaient prêts à tout pour Lui, dont ma sœur… Bella. Ce groupe est devenu un groupe de fanatiques. Pour Lui plaire car nous n'avions pas envie de devenir ses cibles, Lucius est entré dans ce groupe. Le Lord avait besoin de quelqu'un de bien placé dans le Ministère.

Draco regarda son père. L'homme était tourné vers sa femme, et la fixait avec un étrange sourire en coin. Étrange expression que celle de son père…

\- Bien que nous partagions au départ ses idées sur les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, il a commencé à organiser des vendetta contre eux, massacrant et torturant des villages entiers. C'est à ce moment, que nous avons comprit qu'Il allait beaucoup trop loin et qu'Il était devenu totalement fou. Hélas, nous étions bien trop engoncés dans son système pour nous révolter maintenant sans perdre la vie. Il est devenu de moins en moins humain au fil des années, et nous peinions à suivre ses idéaux, il avait instauré un régime de terreur.

Sa mère frissonna et son père reprit la parole.

\- Bien que cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire, Potter nous a en quelque sorte sauvé du monstre qu'il était devenu.

Abasourdit, Draco fixa son père. Quoi ? Monsieur-je-fais-chier-et-j'emmerde-le-monde-Potter venait de trouver grâce aux yeux de son père ? Mais-mais-mais…

\- Aujourd'hui le Lord est, je ne sais par quel sort de magie noire, revenu à la vie. Tu comprendras, mon fils, que je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Cet homme est terrifiant à lui seul, et maintenant que ses plus fidèles se sont échappés d'Azkaban… Il est plus fort que jamais. Si nous ne voulions pas perdre la vie nous devions le suivre.

\- Mais… tenta Draco. Vous auriez pu demander de l'aide au Ministère… Ou à Dumbledore ?

Son père grimaça.

\- Draco, le ministère est infesté d'espions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, y demander de l'aide serait courir droit à notre suicide. Quant à Dumbledore, certes le vieux fou voit le bien partout, mais il n'est pas complètement sénile non plus. Si nous allions le voir en demandant sa protection, cela reviendrait à admettre notre appartenance passée au groupe des mangemorts. Crois-tu qu'ainsi il nous fera confiance ?

Draco secoua la tête. Non, ses parents n'avaient pas eu le choix s'ils voulaient garder la vie sauve. Le jeune homme en vint à haïr cet homme qui menaçait sa famille. Ses parents étaient tout ce qu'il avait, et jamais il ne permettrait qu'on les touche.

\- Donc, fit doucement sa mère comme si elle craignait sa réaction. Quant au fait que tu le rejoignes…

Draco releva la tête et fixa ses parents, un air de défi dans ses yeux gris.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, grimaça-t-il. Je le rejoindrais.

Puis se tournant vers son père, il continua :

\- J'imagine que je ne vais pas _juste_ lui être présenté, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père hocha la tête, l'air grave. Draco eut une moue dégoûtée en regardant son avant-bras gauche.

\- Cependant, père, dit-il en fixant son paternel droit dans les yeux. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse les même choix que vous. Je protégerais notre famille à ma manière, puisqu'il semble que vous avez oublié comment faire.

\- Draco ! Le réprimanda sa mère devant l'insolence du ton qu'il avait employé.

Mais Draco continua de fixer son père qui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

\- Sachez que je suis prêt à bien des sacrifices pour nous, dussé-je risquer ma vie à me soumettre à deux grands sorciers.

Son père plissa légèrement les yeux à l'entente du sous-entendu.

\- Mais pour cela, continua Draco imperturbable, j'ai bien moins confiance en Dumbledore qu'en Potter, même s'il reste, pour moi, un adversaire, je dois lui reconnaître un certain pragmatisme et une loyauté insupportable.

Draco se tu et ne quitta pas son père des yeux qui avait serré la mâchoire. Sa mère avait poussé une exclamation et s'était mit la main devant la bouche. Elle avait comprit que son fils allait espionner pour le compte de Potter. Potter et pas Dumbledore.

\- J'espère que tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes Draco, fit froidement son père.

\- En effet père, répondit le jeune homme en se levant. Mais j'ose espérer que nos liens de sang vous feront oublier ce que j'ai pu dire. Bonne nuit, père, mère.

Et il quitta la pièce sous l'oeil étrangement brillant de son père. Juste avant de passer la porte, il eut le temps d'entendre :

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Draco s'arrêta un instant puis hocha la tête raidement avant de sortir.

Une fois que le couple Malfoy fut seul dans le salon bleu, Lucius soupira puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Narcissa posa une main douce sur le bras de son mari.

\- Notre fils grandit… dit-elle avec émotion.

\- Oui, acquiesça Lucius, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne prenne pas ce chemin.

\- Il fait ses choix, il est en âge de les faire, il faudra vous y faire, très cher.

\- Bien.

Le couple resta silencieux quelques minutes, se demandant comment le petit enfant blond qui courrait partout dans le manoir la veille était devenu si adulte, puis Lucius se redressa et se tourna vers sa femme, un sourire en coin.

\- Dites-moi, ma chère, c'était votre plan, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai rarement vu manier les mots avec une telle dextérité…

Narcissa eut un sourire malicieux avant de dire :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, j'ai simplement poussé notre fils à ne pas faire des choix qui l'amènerait dans sa propre tombe.

\- Bien sûr, ricana Lucius en se rapprochant de sa femme.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous avez épousé une Serpentard, Monsieur Malfoy.

Narcissa posa sa main sur la cuisse de son mari et poursuivit d'une voix suave :

\- Et vous savez combien je peux être persuasive…

\- Ah ? Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous voir si habile et rusée me plaisait énormément ? répondit Lucius en prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Peut-être bien, mais…

Narcissa s'approcha du visage de l'homme et souffla à son oreille :

\- … cette discussion pourrait être bien plus agréable dans notre chambre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'en pense que vous avez là une merveilleuse idée, ma chère.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Et wala!**_

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Alors, y'a quand même quelque chose de magnifique à écrire, c'est que je me suis récolté une bêta! Donc si vous avez cru que je m'étais subitement améliorée en orthographe et bien nan! C'est elle qui a corrigé hihi! Je vous ai eu! Merci à elle d'ailleurs XD_**

 ** _Autre chose, je compte sûrement publier tout les samedi ou vendredi soir, ma bêta corrigeant le vendredi ^^_**

 ** _Kiss_**


	4. JE suis son père

**NdA** **:** Bonjouuuuuur! Et voilà le quatrième chapitre! Youhouhou! Vive moi! Hourra! _Tu te calmes tout de suite._ Mais heeeuuu... Je suis en train d'écouter Love Today de Mika c'est pour ça! _Heu non c'est pas une raison._ Ah bon si tu le dis... En tout cas, vu le manque d'enthousiasme des lecteurs au chapitre précédent... _Manque_ _d'enthousiasme?_ Ouiii! Y'a que **Huyue** qui aime les merguez apparement! _Ah..._ N'empêche tu as perdu ton pari hihihi _Pfff..._ Tu boudes? _Humpf._ J'ai crois pas! Norbert boude! _Je boude pas!_ Si tu boudes. _Non!_ Très bien, lecteurs dites moi si Norbert boude, et on verra, na! _Ridicule._

 **Discleamer** **:** Bah... Comme d'hab... hélas...

 **Résumé** **:** Harry a reçu une étrange lettre de sa mère et apprend que son père est en fait Severus Rogue! Quant à ce dernier il apprend que Potter est son fils! Oulala, ça sent pas bon tout ça... Décidé à récupérer ses souvenirs, Rogue se rend chez les Dursley et se retrouve confronté à son fils, une fois ses précieux souvenirs récupérés, il prend la fuite... Une discussion avec Dumbledore s'impose. De son côté, Draco annonce à ses parents qu'il prendra la marque mais espionnera pour Harry Potter.

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews! (même si y'en a de moins en moins... _Oh ça va! Tu vas pas te plaindre!_ Bah si, ça a fait 14,13,12 reviews, snif...) et les mises en favoris, je vous aime!**

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 4 : JE suis son père

Alors que Harry émergeait doucement du sommeil, l'Oncle Vernon, encore vêtu d'une robe de chambre, entra comme une furie dans sa chambre, faisant presque sortir la porte de ses gongs. Dans un réflexe, et toujours l'esprit un peu embrumé, Harry se retourna pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette sous son oreiller, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là, puisque son oncle mettait toutes ses affaires dans son placard sous l'escalier dès qu'il rentrait de Poudlard. Cependant il était pris dans son élan et roula sur lui même avant de tomber du lit, entortillé dans la couverture.

\- Lève-toi garçon ! Des… gens sont là pour toi !

\- Des gens ? demanda Harry en s'extirpant de la couverture.

L'Oncle Vernon roula les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais visiblement c'est quelque chose de mal, ricana-t-il.

\- Qui c'est ?

L'Oncle Vernon renifla de dégoût.

\- Des horribles monstres comme toi, un vieil olibrius et celui d'hier. Il a pas l'air content, ajouta-t-il méchamment. Ça ne m'étonne pas, de la graine de voyou… J'espère qu'ils vont te renvoyer de ton école de dégénérés.

Harry ne répondit pas, ni ne fit la remarque à l'Oncle Vernon que s'il était renvoyé, cela voulait dire qu'il serait sur leur dos toute l'année. Enfin, peut-être seraient-ils heureux d'avoir un serviteur à domicile ?

\- Habille-toi garçon ! Et descend rapidement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il reste une minute de trop ici et salissent mon salon…

Laissant là ses réflexion, Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire branlante et se saisit d'un tee-shirt au hasard et enfila un jean usé par dessus un caleçon. L'avantage d'avoir prit vingt centimètres, était qu'au moins les habits de Dudley n'était plus trop longs, bien que toujours trop larges, mais il ne risquait pas de tomber en se prenant les pieds dedans.

Harry dégagea les mèches de cheveux noires qui lui tombaient devant le visage et sortit de la chambre. En se dirigeant vers le salon, il entendait la voix enjouée de Dumbledore, mais personne ne semblait lui répondre.

\- J'aime particulièrement votre tapis, Madame, disait-il. Je trouve ses couleurs absolument ravissantes. Quel est votre fournisseur ? Il irait bien avec mes chaussettes en laine verte, voyez-vous. Qu'en dites-vous Severus ? Il serait parfait devant ma cheminée, oh quoique non, il prendrait facilement feu… Ah Harry, mon garçon, entre, dit-il en souriant lorsqu'il aperçu le jeune homme sur le pas du salon.

Harry faillit éclater de rire devant le tableau qu'offraient ses professeurs. Le directeur portait une robe de sorcier d'un mauve éclatant et était assis le plus tranquillement du monde dans le fauteuil préféré de l'Oncle Vernon. Rogue était adossé à la cheminée les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné. Lui aussi portait une robe de sorcier, mais elle restait noire.

Quant à Pétunia et Dudley ils était serrés sur le canapé, Dudley échouant lamentablement à se cacher derrière sa mère. L'Oncle Vernon était assis à côté d'eux, faisant pencher dangereusement le canapé, et fixait d'un œil furieux Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue mais celui-ci ne regarda même pas dans sa direction, gardant obstinément la tête tournée.

\- Assied-toi donc à côté de ta tante, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore tout sourire. Si je puis me permettre, Madame, votre thé est excellent.

La tante Pétunia pinça les lèvres pour toute réponse. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, et elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres gênée, hélas pour elle, par son fils.

\- Bien, fit Dumbledore d'un ton devenu plus sérieux. Harry, nous avons plusieurs choses à t'annoncer, et à décider, vous concernant toi et ton père.

Rogue eut un espèce de grognement indistinct.

\- Tout d'abord, puisque tu es encore mineur, et que ton parent le plus proche est ton père, il a été décidé que tu irais vivre chez lui. Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien sûr, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles rester avec ta famille.

Harry était abasourdit. Rogue voulait qu'il vienne vivre chez lui ? Enfin… son _père_ voulait qu'il vienne vivre chez lui ? Harry regarda de nouveau dans la direction de l'homme. Il rencontra brièvement deux prunelles noires qui le dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux un air contrarié sur le visage.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps et ses vêtements. Quoi ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'habiller correctement, mais tout de même !

La tante Pétunia étouffa soudainement une exclamation.

\- Mais… mais alors… V-vous voulez dire que-que…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, et regarda son mari l'air scandalisée, comme prise en faute d'avoir adressé la parole à des sorciers.

\- Oui, chère Madame ? l'encouragea Dumbledore.

Sa tante déglutit puis pointa du doigt Rogue toujours adossé à la cheminée.

\- C'est le père du garçon ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu ne le leur as pas dit, Harry ?

Le jeune homme grimaça et haussa les épaules.

\- Quel intérêt… Ils ne m'auraient pas écoutés de toute façon…

Dumbledore le regarda bizarrement, puis se tourna vers Rogue, comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais comme Rogue ne disait toujours rien, Dumbledore soupira et se tourna vers les Dursley.

\- En effet, dit-il, Harry est en réalité le fils du professeur Rogue. Vous avez dû constaté son changement physique n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore termina avec un sourire rassurant en direction des tante et oncle de Harry. Les yeux de la Tante Pétunia faisaient des aller retour entre Harry et Rogue, peut-être essayant d'y trouver une ressemblance, et l'Oncle Vernon étrécit les yeux, lui donnant l'air encore plus porcin.

\- Un quelconque tour de passe-passe, marmonna-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Harry vit Rogue hausser les sourcils mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer l'Oncle Vernon étrangement.

\- Hum… Bien, reprit Dumbledore après un temps. Donc, Harry, la question principale est : veux-tu rester avec ta famille, ou bien acceptes-tu d'aller vivre chez Severus ?

\- Oui ! répondit un peu rapidement Harry.

Les yeux du vieux sorcier pétillèrent quand il demanda :

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Heu… oui, je veux bien allez vivre chez le professeur Rogue… Enfin, si vous le voulez bien, ajouta Harry, hésitant, en jetant une oeillade à l'homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Dumbledore lui envoya un regard moralisateur par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

\- Severus… nous étions d'accord…

L'homme agita négligemment la main, l'air embêté.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Attendez un instant ! intervint subitement l'Oncle Vernon.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le gros homme était devenu rougeaud et serrait les poings de fureur.

\- Il n'est pas question que le garçon s'en aille ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui ! Nous l'avons même laissé aller à cette école bizarre, au lieu de cacher son anormalité ! Nous faisons tout notre possible pour cacher sa bizarrerie des voisins ! Je veux une compensation ! Et ce n'est pas un père sortit d'on ne sait où qui va dicter sa loi ! Nous sommes d'honnêtes citoyens, nous n'avons rien à voir avec vos… bizarreries !

Harry baissa la tête après la fin de la tirade de son oncle. Bien sûr, les Dursley allaient vouloir de l'argent pour l'avoir élevé durant quinze ans. Enfin, élevé était un bien grand mot.

\- Je comprend, Mr Dursley, dit finalement Dumbledore après un silence.

Quoi ? Harry leva un regard paniqué vers Dumbledore. Il allait devoir rester chez les Dursley ?

La voix dure et froide de son professeur de potion, non, _de son père_ , claqua alors dans l'air, figeant son oncle.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, espèce de gros lourdaud, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui. Ce n'est pas parce que vous et votre _charmante_ femme avaient daigné donner un toit à mon fils, que vous avez tout les droits sur lui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire JE suis son père et en conséquence, JE décide ce qui est bien pour lui.

Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que l'homme reconnaissait son lien avec lui. Puis il se morigéna de ressentir ce soulagement étrange.

\- Et si c'est de le retirer de cette… maison d'un horrible mauvais goût, ajouta Rogue avec une grimace éloquente, alors je le ferais. Ce n'est certainement pas un gros moldu dans votre genre qui va m'en empêcher.

Le visage de l'Oncle Vernon prit une teinte de rouge en plus, et se colora de violet, comme au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Mo… mo… mol…

\- Moldu oui, compléta Rogue avec un rictus sarcastique.

L'Oncle Vernon sembla s'étouffer et la Tante Pétunia eut un couinement étranglé.

\- Ne dites pas ces choses absurdes dans ma maison ! s'indigna l'Oncle Vernon.

Rogue étrécit les yeux d'un air menaçant et s'avança d'un pas vers l'Oncle Vernon qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ouvrez encore une fois votre bouche et nous verrons s'il s'agit là d'absurdités.

Il s'approcha encore plus, forçant l'Oncle Vernon à se reculer le plus possible dans le canapé. Harry vit que son oncle commençait à perdre des couleurs et à suer à grosses gouttes. Rogue se pencha vers lui et murmura, de sorte à ce que Dumbledore n'entende pas :

\- Et sachez que contourner la loi ne me fait pas peur, ce n'est certainement pas cela qui va m'empêcher de me servir de… ceci, dit-il en prenant subtilement sa baguette dans sa main.

L'Oncle Vernon, suant, baissa les yeux vers la baguette et bégaya quelque chose du genre : « Mais quoi mais non mais pas du tout ».

\- Bien, conclu Rogue en se redressant et rangeant sa baguette.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice, et semblait observer la scène avec ravissement.

\- Ceci étant réglé, ne perdons pas de temps, dit alors Rogue en se tournant vers Harry et s'adressant à lui pour la première fois. Zachary, va prendre tes affaires nous partons d'ici.

Avant que le jeune homme n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore tempéra :

\- Attendez un peu Severus, nous ne sommes pas pressés, dit-il avec un sourire paternel. Et puis nous avons deux trois petites choses à régler avant…

Il se tourna avec une sourire avenant vers les Dursley qui poussèrent conjointement un couinement effrayé et se cachèrent derrière l'Oncle Vernon.

\- Qu-que… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? fit ce dernier. Ne touchez pas à ma famille !

Dumbledore eut l'air choqué que l'homme pense qu'il allait les attaquer. Rogue eut un rictus narquois avant de déclarer :

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait pas mal… Il s'agit juste un peu de… _magie…_

Il conclu avec un sourire légèrement sadique qui fit presque tourner de l'oeil les Dursley. Harry en aurait bien rit s'il avait été dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Heu… Professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, Ha… Zachary ?

Harry grimaça à l'entente du prénom, il n'était pas habitué.

\- Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?

Il pointa les Dursley du doigt.

\- Ah ! fit Dumbledore, toujours souriant, en croisant ses main devant lui. Un simple sort de confidence.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucunement besoin de savoir que tu es en réalité mon fils, intervint Rogue.

Harry se tourna vers son père. L'homme avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le fixait, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

\- Cependant, continua-t-il, il serait inutile de lui cacher que j'ai un fils, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, puisque de toute façon tu iras à Poudlard pour finir tes études.

\- Mais alors…

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, jeune homme ! le réprimanda Rogue avec un froncement de sourcils sévère.

Harry grimaça, mais ferma sa bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour protester.

\- Donc, reprit Rogue, nous avons décidé, le professeur Dumbledore et moi, qu'afin de garder ma couverture, que tu serais le fils d'une aventure lors d'un de mes voyages aux Etats-Unis, et que ta mère viendrait de mourir de maladie. Juste avant de mourir, elle m'aurait envoyé une lettre me demandant de prendre soin de toi. Compris ?

\- Heu… Oui… Mais… ça veut dire que vous allez continuer à espionner ? demanda Harry.

Rogue le fusilla du regard comme s'il était complètement idiot.

\- Parfois, je me demande si vous savez faire fonctionner ce qui vous sert de cerveau, P…

Il s'interrompit et Harry nota le retour du vouvoiement, et surtout qu'il avait faillit l'appeler Potter.

\- Espionner est essentiel dans cette guerre que nous menons contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il enfin, l'air exaspéré. Alors, il n'est pas question que nous nous privons d'une source d'information.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant si sa mère serait d'accord avec ça. Dans sa lettre, elle semblait avoir peur pour lui lorsqu'il espionnait Voldemort. Que dirait-elle si elle était là ?

\- Et bien, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit messieurs, fit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Rogue grogna quelque chose puis dit d'un ton sans appel :

\- Maintenant, vas chercher tes affaires, Zachary. Et ne traîne pas !

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, tout en fusillant son père du regard. Sa dernière phrase était complètement inutile. Il leva le menton d'un air provoquant et répondit :

\- Bien, père.

Rogue eut une grimace éloquente mais ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Bien… à nous quatre, dit-il en se tournant vers les Dursley qui tremblèrent au fond de leur canapé.

Harry quitta la pièce sans aucun regard en arrière mais eut tout de même le temps d'entendre s'élever la voix plaintive de Dudley :

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Oh, si peu… entendit-il dire Rogue.

Une fois dans l'escalier, Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la tête horrifiée des Dursley quand ils seraient contraints de subir le sort de confidence. C'était bien trop… magique pour eux.

.oO0Oo.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent devant le 4 Privet Drive, Severus se tendit et Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Allez mon enfant, il faut aller chercher votre fils.

Severus soupira en regardant la maison se dresser devant lui. Il sentait son courage s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il n'était pas un Griffondor que diable ! Serait-il vraiment capable d'élever un enfant ? Un enfant déjà adolescent ?

\- Je vous ai connu plus courageux, Severus…

L'homme jeta un regard noir à celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor.

\- Vous, vous êtes toujours aussi exaspérant.

Puis il s'avança vers la porte et sonna. Une nouvelle fois ce fut Pétunia qui lui ouvrit.

\- Encore toi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût.

Severus eut un rictus sarcastique.

\- Oui, encore moi. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser entrer, nous avons deux trois choses à régler…

Puis elle remarqua Dumbledore légèrement en retrait derrière Severus.

\- Vous ?! fit-elle avec stupeur.

Dumbledore sourit et souleva son chapeau pointu en guise de salut.

\- Bien le bonjour, chère madame.

Pétunia regarda à droite et à gauche dans la rue, sûrement pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses voisins ne l'avait vue avec des gens _étrange_ et portant des robes devant sa porte. Puis elle les fit entrer précipitamment, toujours vérifiant les alentours.

Abandonnant ses _invités_ dans l'entrée, elle monta les escaliers et Severus entendit distinctement :

\- Vernon ! Vernon ! Lève-toi, _ils_ sont revenus ! Il y a le directeur de son école de monstre !

Severus vit Dumbledore froncer les sourcils à l'entente du mot « monstre » mais il ne dit rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon, Dumbledore conversant joyeusement sur les goûts fabuleux, selon lui, de la maîtresse de maison.

Severus s'était adossé à la cheminée et regardait d'un air renfrogné les portraits et photos éparpillés dans la maison. Sur chacune, il y avait trois personnes, l'espèce de baleine qu'il avait vu la vielle, Pétunia, et un énorme garçon blond, qui semblait toujours un peu plus gros au fur et à mesure que les photos se rapprochaient de la date actuelle. Le même garçon était assis en face d'eux à côté de Pétunia, bien qu'il paraissait avoir transformé une partie de sa graisse en muscle.

Mais Severus avait beau chercher partout, il ne voyait nulle trace d'un quatrième occupant dans la maison. Aucune photo de Zachary n'était présente dans le salon, ni même dans l'entrée qu'il avait traversé avant de venir, où un abominable portrait de famille trônait. S'il ne l'avait pas vu la veille, Severus aurait été certain qu'il n'avait jamais habité ici.

Quelques secondes après s'être fait cette réflexion, le gros bonhomme entra, suivit, peu de temps après, par Zachary.

\- Assied-toi donc à côté de ta tante, mon garçon, dit alors Dumbledore tout sourire. Si je puis me permettre, Madame, votre thé est excellent.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil agacé à Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de dire des choses sans queue ni tête de temps en temps ? Severus plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit la tante du garçon s'éloigner de lui, un air franchement dégoûté sur le visage. Zachary, cependant, ne sembla pas y faire attention.

\- Bien, fit Dumbledore d'un ton devenu plus sérieux. Harry, nous avons plusieurs choses à t'annoncer, et à décider, vous concernant toi et ton père.

\- C'est tout vu… grogna Severus.

Alors que Dumbledore expliquait à son fils ses possibilités, Severus dévisagea le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.

Il n'avait pas fait tellement attention la veille, mais il lui ressemblait vraiment. Il avait les même cheveux, la même stature que lui à ses seize ans. Grimaçant intérieurement, Severus remarqua qu'il était presque aussi maigre que lui à cet âge-là, il ne se nourrissait donc pas ? Les traits de son visage était aussi semblables aux siens, bien qu'on y notait sans peine une certaine douceur, venant surement de Lily. Et, Merlin merci, il n'avait pas hérité de son nez, lui même hérité de son moldu de père.

Soudain, Zachary tourna ses yeux vers lui, et il tomba dans une mer émeraude, autrefois cachée par ses affreuses lunettes, mais qu'il ne portait plus aujourd'hui. Les yeux de Lily. Perturbé, Severus détourna le regard, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

Il entendit alors Pétunia pousser une exclamation :

\- Mais… mais alors… V-vous voulez dire que-que…

\- Oui, chère Madame ? l'encouragea Dumbledore.

\- C'est le père du garçon ? dit-elle finalement en pointant Severus du doigt.

Severus tourna la tête vers elle. Elle semblait scandalisée. Et oui, pensa-t-il avec jubilation, le sale petit monstre que tu connaissais enfant a eu un fils avec ta sœur, bravo pour avoir deviné Pétunia, quelle déduction incroyable.

\- Quel intérêt… Ils ne m'auraient pas écoutés de toute façon… entendit-il dire le jeune homme.

De quoi parlait-il ? Severus se morigéna pour ne pas avoir écouté. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés, mais Severus ne dit rien. Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon ? Puis le vieux sorcier se tourna vers les trois Dursley et soupira.

\- En effet, dit-il, Harry est en réalité le fils du professeur Rogue. Vous avez dû constaté son changement physique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un quelconque tour de passe-passe, marmonna alors le gros homme d'un ton hargneux.

Severus haussa les sourcils. Ces moldus étaient donc si peu réceptifs à la magie qu'il niaient tout ce qui y avait trait ? Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'avait pu être la vie de son fils parmi eux, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne se rappelait que trop durement comment son père avait traité sa mère lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et lui aussi par conséquent.

\- Oui ! fit soudainement Zachary.

Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il encore loupé ? Cette attitude n'était vraiment pas digne de l'espion qu'il était habituellement. Cette histoire le perturbait vraiment beaucoup…

\- Oui quoi ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Heu… oui, je veux bien allez vivre chez le professeur Rogue… répondit Zachary, hésitant. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien…

Alors, ça si il s'y attendait ! Severus aurait été persuadé que jamais P… heu non, Zachary, n'aurait accepté de venir vivre avec lui. Il s'était attendu à des cri de protestation, un rejet clair et net, mais certainement pas à ce « oui » totalement excité. À ce propos, Severus se promit de lui apprendre à se tenir, certes il était un Griffondor, mais ça n'était pas une raison.

Severus remarqua que son fils le regardait, comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Se sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre, il haussa les épaules. Evidemment, il reçut un regard moralisateur de la part de Dumbledore.

\- Severus… nous étions d'accord…

\- Oui, oui… répondit-il en agitant la main.

\- Attendez un instant ! intervint subitement le gros bonhomme.

Il était devenu d'un rouge absolument ridicule et serrait les poings.

\- Il n'est pas question que le garçon s'en aille ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant Zachary du doigt. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui ! Nous l'avons même laissé allé à cette école bizarre, au lieu de cacher son anormalité ! Nous faisons tout notre possible pour cacher sa bizarrerie des voisins ! Je veux une compensation ! Et ce n'est pas un père sortit d'on ne sait où qui va dicter sa loi ! Nous sommes d'honnêtes citoyens, nous n'avons rien à voir avec vos… bizarreries !

Severus vit son fils baisser la tête et il fronça les sourcils. Il acceptait ce que disait cette espèce de cachalot sans rien dire ? Mais où était passé le Griffondor buté et insolent qu'il connaissait dans ses cours ? Surtout que ce que disait l'homme n'avait aucun sens.

Severus sentit sa fureur poindre le bout de son nez et menacer de le faire sortir de ses gongs. On n'insultait pas un Rogue ! Et encore moins son fils !

\- Je comprend, Mr Dursley, dit finalement Dumbledore après un silence.

Pardon ? Il avait bien entendu ? Même Dumbledore acquiesçait aux exigences du gros moldu ? Il le savait fou, mais à ce point ?

Puis il remarqua le minuscule sourire en coin de son mentor, que seul un œil bien entraîné pouvait voir. Il était en train de se faire manipuler. Visiblement, Dumbledore voulait le pousser à intervenir. Severus vit son fils lever un regard paniqué vers le vieux sorcier. De colère, il serra les poings et s'avança alors vers l'oncle, l'air menaçant.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, espèce de gros lourdaud, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ce n'est pas parce que vous et votre _charmante_ femme avaient daigné donner un toit à mon fils, que vous avez tous les droits sur lui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire JE suis son père et en conséquence, JE décide ce qui est bien pour lui. Et si c'est de le retirer de cette… maison d'un horrible mauvais goût, ajouta-il avec une grimace éloquente, alors je le ferais. Ce n'est certainement pas un gros moldu dans votre genre qui va m'en empêcher.

Le visage de l'homme tourna au violet tandis qu'il balbutiait :

\- Mo… mo… mol…

\- Moldu oui, ricana Severus d'un air provoquant.

Visiblement, il avait bien ciblé ces moldus, il répugnaient tout ce qui avait trait, de près ou de loin, à la magie, ou l'étrange. Il coula un regard vers Pétunia qui avait eut un couinement étranglé. Décidément, qui se ressemble s'assemble, pensa-t-il méchamment.

\- Ne dites pas ces choses absurdes dans ma maison ! s'indigna le cachalot.

Severus commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ces moldus intolérant.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Ouvrez encore une fois votre bouche et nous verrons s'il s'agit là d'absurdités.

Severus se penchant encore plus, se plaisant à terroriser l'homme qui suait à présent à grosses gouttes.

\- Et sachez que contourner la loi ne me fait pas peur, murmura-t-il, ce n'est certainement pas cela qui va m'empêcher de me servir de… ceci, dit-il en prenant subtilement sa baguette dans sa main.

Satisfait de son effet, Severus entendit l'autre marmonner quelque chose du genre : « Mais quoi mais non mais pas du tout ». Très amusant.

\- Bien, conclu Severus avec un rictus en se redressant et rangeant sa baguette.

Puis il se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :

\- Ceci étant réglé, dit alors Rogue en se tournant vers Harry et s'adressant à lui pour la première fois, ne perdons pas de temps. Zachary, va prendre tes affaires, nous partons d'ici.

Cependant, Dumbledore l'arrêta.

\- Attendez un peu Severus, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Et puis nous avons deux trois petites choses à régler avant…

Severus lui jeta un œil exaspéré. Ils pouvaient bien tout expliquer au garçon une fois chez lui, non ? Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce que Dumbledore avait en tête.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers les Dursley qui poussèrent conjointement un couinement effrayé et se cachèrent derrière le père de famille. Chose rendue difficile, étant donné que le fils avait quasiment le même tour de taille que son père. Pour un peu, Severus plaindrait Pétunia, qui était complètement écrasée par les baleines qui lui servaient de mari et de fils.

\- Qu-que… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? couina Dursley père. Ne touchez pas à ma famille !

Severus ne pu s'en empêcher de les provoquer et déclara d'un air narquois :

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait pas mal… Il s'agit juste d'un peu de… _magie…_

Leur réaction fut hilarante, bien qu'il conserva un air digne, mais il remarqua le sourire en coin de son fils.

\- Heu… Professeur ? demanda Zachary à Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, Ha… Zachary ?

Severus le vit grimacer. C'était vrai, il ne devait pas être habitué à être appelé Zachary. Pourtant c'était le prénom que lui et Lily avaient choisi pour leur enfant. Ne le lui avait-elle pas dit dans sa lettre ? Pourtant il n'avait pas protesté quand lui il l'avait appelé Zachary, c'était déjà un pas en avant. De toute façon, il n'allait pas l'appeler Harry. Non. Ça ressemblait bien trop à… Harry Potter… Même si techniquement c'était lui, Severus ne se voyait pas l'appeler Harry. Non, son fils s'appelait Zachary, point.

\- Qu'allez-vous leur faire ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ah ! Répondit Dumbledore comme si le garçon avait posé une question pertinente. Un simple sort de confidence.

Quand Zachary fronça les sourcils, Severus se sentit obligé de répondre.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucunement besoin de savoir que tu es en réalité mon fils. Cependant, continua-t-il, il serait inutile de lui cacher que j'ai un fils, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, puisque de toute façon tu iras à Poudlard pour finir tes études.

\- Mais alors… l'interrompit Zachary

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, jeune homme !

Bon, visiblement, il allait devoir mettre les points sur les « i » avec le garçon. Il allait lui apprendre le respect, et effacer cette attitude proprement insolente de Griffondor. Zachary grimaça mais se tu.

\- Donc, reprit Severus, nous avons décidé, le professeur Dumbledore et moi, qu'afin de garder ma couverture, que tu serais le fils d'une aventure lors d'un de mes voyages aux Etats-Unis, et que ta mère viendrait de mourir de maladie. Juste avant de mourir, elle m'aurait envoyé une lettre me demandant de prendre soin de toi. Compris ?

Il termina sa tirade d'un froncement de sourcils et fixa le jeune homme.

\- Heu… Oui… Mais… ça veut dire que vous allez continuer à espionner ? demanda celui-ci.

Severus lui envoya un regard exaspéré, et siffla d'un ton désagréable :

\- Parfois, je me demande si vous savez faire fonctionner ce qui vous sert de cerveau, P…

Severus s'interrompit. Il avait reprit ses mauvaises habitudes, et avait même faillit l'appeler Potter. Bon sang, ils n'étaient pas en classe ! Et puis ce n'était plus Potter, non plus, mais Rogue maintenant.

\- Espionner est essentiel dans cette guerre que nous menons contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit-il. Alors, il n'est pas question que nous nous privons d'une source d'information.

Non, il en était hors de question. Même si dans sa lettre, Lily lui demandait d'arrêter, qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie, Severus ne pouvait pas arrêter. Ils devaient à tout prix vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le devait pour elle.

Severus fut alors frappé par une révélation. La prophétie qui concernait le Lord noir et Potter était toujours d'actualité. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de son fils à présent. C'était son fils qui devait se battre à mort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! La bouche sèche, Severus grogna :

\- Maintenant, vas chercher tes affaires, Zachary. Et ne traîne pas !

Severus eut à peine conscience du regard lourd de reproche que lui envoyait son fils.

\- Bien père, siffla ce dernier.

Severus grimaça, prenant encore plus conscience du lien qui le liait à l'adolescent. Il était son fils ! Et selon les élucubrations d'une vieille chouette, il devait vaincre ou être vaincu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Laissant de côté ses réflexion et se promettant d'en discuter sérieusement avec Dumbledore, il se tourna vers les Dursley.

\- Bien… à nous quatre, dit-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

Les Dursley tremblèrent, et Severus s'en délecta. Le comble fut atteint lorsque le fils demanda d'une petite voix plaintive :

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Oh, si peu… répondit-il en tirant sa baguette.

\- Il… il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? couina Pétunia en jetant un regard implorant vers Dumbledore.

Mais le vieil homme avait abandonné son visage bienveillant maintenant que Zachary avait quitté la pièce. Lui aussi avait dû réalisé certaines choses sur les conditions de vie de Zachary durant toutes ces années.

\- Je crains que non madame. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une fuite. Il en va de millions de vie.

Avec surprise, Severus vit le fils Dursley se lever et se mettre face à lui, bien que toujours tremblant.

\- B-bien, c'est d'accord, je suis prêt…

\- Dud ! s'écria son père, mais le fils n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Je… J'ai compris que Harry était en… en guerre contre quelqu'un de dangereux… À cause des monstres l'été dernier, continua-t-il. Et… je comprend que nous devons garder le secret… Alors, Allez-y…

Severus entendit alors Dumbledore applaudir derrière lui. Éberlué, il se retourna.

\- Bravo jeune homme, dit le vieux sorcier avec un franc sourire. Vous faites preuve d'un courage hors pair, dont peu de jeune de votre âge serait capable. Je vous félicite.

L'air gêné, le garçon se tortilla en se tordant les mains. Exaspéré, Severus se tourna vers lui et dit simplement :

\- _Confidenciare._

Le gros adolescent ferma les yeux d'anticipation lorsqu'un bref halo violet l'entoura. Une seconde plus tard, le halo avait disparu, et il ouvrit un œil prudent. Puis il papillonna des yeux et tourna sur lui-même, se touchant les membres, comme étonné d'être encore en vie.

\- Je… vous êtes sûr d'avoir fait votre truc ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Severus retint un soupir exaspéré. Les adolescent de cet âge étaient-ils donc décidément tous des idiots ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, sombre imbécile, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers les parents, et sans leur demander leur avis, il leur lança à eux aussi le sort. Pétunia poussa un cri de truie qu'on égorge, et quant à son mari, il devint presque translucide et se précipita à l'étage, grognant qu'il allait prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de cette saleté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et lui virent Zachary descendre les escaliers un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

\- Où sont tes autres affaires ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout tient dans ce sac ridicule, dit Severus en le rejoignant dans l'entrée.

\- Dans le placard.

\- Et bien va les chercher !

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la clé.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Comment ça il n'avait pas la clé ?

\- Quel placard ? demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience.

D'un doigt, Zachary lui désigna un petit placard sous l'escalier.

\- Ton balais, ta malle, tes uniformes et toutes tes affaires scolaires tiennent là-dedans ? s'étonna Severus.

Zachary haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, c'est plus grand qu'on croit, il y avait bien la place pour moi et mes affaires jusqu'à mes onze ans.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Heu… hésita son fils.

Severus se redressa et se pencha vers Zachary, l'air menaçant.

\- Explicite-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Ou plutôt il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Hum… Et bien c'était ma chambre jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard… Mais après j'ai déménagé dans la chambre en haut ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Severus s'éloigna et serra compulsivemment sa main autour de sa baguette. Il lui démangeait de s'en servir contre ces Dursley de malheur. Enfermer un enfant dans un placard ! Et qu'il y vive jusqu'à ses onze ans !

\- _Alohomora_ , grogna-t-il en direction de la serrure.

\- Merci, murmura Zachary.

Severus grommela un « humf » puis sortit les fournitures du placard. D'un geste de baguette il les réduisit et les mit dans ses poches.

\- Bien ! fit Dumbledore en arrivant derrière eux, l'air joyeux. Et si nous y allions ?

Vraiment, le directeur faisait penser à un grand enfant. Severus soupira et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu peux leur dire au revoir, si tu veux, dit-il de mauvaise grâce en désignant Pétunia et son fils restés sur le pas de la porte du salon.

\- Hum… Salut ? fit Zachary avec un petit signe de la main.

\- Ouais, salut, marmonna le fils.

Pétunia eut un mouvement raide de la tête.

Décidant que les adieux étaient fait, Severus entraina les autres vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allaient passer la porte, il entendit le fils Dursley appeler :

\- Hé Harry ! dit-il soudainement. Bonne chance !

Severus vit alors son fils faire un sourire.

\- Ouais… merci Big D, à la prochaine.

Puis ils sortirent dans la rue. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, et à l'abris des regards indiscrets, Dumbledore se tourna vers eux.

\- Et bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse, messieurs. Prend soin de toi, Ha-Zachary, dit-il en posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et Severus, ajouta-t-il en fixant l'homme par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demie-lune, je compte sur vous pour être un bon père.

Severus grimaça intérieurement mais acquiesça.

\- Bien, conclut Dumbledore en souriant. Nous nous revoyons à la rentrée, profiter de ce dernier mois de vacances ! Severus, n'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé, fit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur. Oui, il allait devoir passer par là de toute façon, et le plus tôt serait le mieux...

Puis il posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils, et, vérifiant qu'il tenait bien sa malle, il transplana.

Une fois seul dans la ruelle, au lieu de transplaner à son tour, Dumbledore retourna à Privet Drive. Il se dirigea cependant non pas vers le numéro quatre, mais chez leur voisine, Mademoiselle Figgs.

\- Ah ! Albus ! Je ne vous attendez pas si tôt ! l'accueillit la vieille fille. Entrez donc !

Elle le conduisit dans le salon, tout en évitant ses dizaines de chat.

\- J'allais justement prendre un petit thé, en voulez-vous ?

\- Non merci, jamais avant le déjeuner, ça me donne des gargouillement d'estomac, répondit Dumbledore en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

\- Alors, demanda Arabella en se servant une tasse. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Et bien, Severus a semblé plutôt bien accepter la chose, je dois dire. Quant à Harry, non Zachary, je pense qu'il est plus que disposé à repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec son nouveau père.

\- Enfin nouveau, tout est relatif ! rétorqua la vieille dame en ricanant.

\- En effet, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Il restèrent silencieux quelques instant puis Mademoiselle Figgs reprit, d'un ton détaché :

\- Puisque je n'ai plus personne à surveiller, je crois que mes services ne sont plus requis, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Bien, fit Arabella en sirotant son thé. Je commence à me faire vieille, je crois qu'il serait bien que je prenne ma retraite, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ma foi, j'en pense que cela vous profiterais bien. Où comptez-vous aller ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Floride, fit la vieille dame d'un ton rêveur.

.oO0Oo.

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Allez siouplé, ça me pousse à écrire plus vite..._**

 ** _Kiss_**


	5. L'Impasse du Tisseur

**NdA** **:** Hellooooooo! Oui, oui je sais... Désolée de ce long délai, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes à gérer, dont une rupture, une compétition dans la foulée et des problèmes de poids... _Et allez! C'est parti pour une heure de lamentations!_ Maiiiis Norbert je ne te permet pas! J'ai plus de copain! _C'est toi qui l'a largué!_ Ah oui. C'est vrai. Autant pour moi. _Donc t'es sensée être contente!_ C'est vrai! Je suis LIBÉRÉÉÉÉEEE, DÉLIVRÉÉÉEEE! _Oh non pas ça... Pitié... Dieu, épargnez mes chastes oreilles..._

 **Discleamer** **:** Hum, hum (annonce à la Ombrage) _Arg!_ Je déclare ici que les personnages de Harry Potter et tout son univers m'appart... Humf! _Excusez-moi j'ai dû la_ _bâillonner, nous disions donc que tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient bien évidement à..._ MOI! _Attendez, je reviens, je vais l'attacher..._ NORBERT, SALE TRAITRE! Je _disais donc que tout ceci appartient à JKR, sauf cette histoire bizarre, sortie apparement du cerveau encore plus bizarre de Pakalos..._ Merci, je prend ça comme un compliment. _Tu ne devrais pas._

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** Harry a reçu une étrange lettre de sa mère et apprend que son père est en fait Severus Rogue! Quant à ce dernier il apprend que Potter est son fils! Oulala, ça sent pas bon tout ça... Décidé à récupérer ses souvenirs, Rogue se rend chez les Dursley et se retrouve confronté à son fils. Mais une fois ses précieux souvenirs récupérés, il prend la fuite... Une discussion avec Dumbledore s'impose. De son côté, Draco annonce à ses parents qu'il prendra la marque mais espionnera pour Harry Potter. Suite à tout cela, Severus et Dumbledore se rendent finalement au 4 Privet Drive et Severus repart avec Harry/Zachary chez lui, après avoir assisté à une HAUTE démonstration de courage de la part de Dudlinouchet.

 **Merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris (92 à l'heure ou je parle) ! (** **réponses aux reviews en bas)**

 **Merci aussi à Miss Homme** **Enceinte 2 qui a corrigé mon chapitre !**

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 5 : L'impasse du Tisseur

Assis par terre et accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, anciennement le grenier, Ron contemplait d'un air perdu et ennuyé le jardin du Terrier et les champs déserts qui s'étendaient plus loin. Comme tous les étés, il s'ennuyait.

« Ah, tiens, un gnome enterre un cadavre de mulot » constata-t-il d'un air détaché. Il suivit d'un œil désintéressé la créature qui finissait d'enterrer le cadavre et versait un seau d'eau dessus.

\- C'est pas en arrosant un mulot mort, qu'on va en faire pousser un arbre… grommela-t-il.

Ron soupira et reporta son regard dans le ciel bleu, vierge de tout nuage. Malgré qu'on soit dans la matinée, le soleil était déjà haut, et la fraicheur de la nuit commençait à disparaître.

Ron se laissa retomber en arrière sur le parquet de sa chambre, et il croisa les mains derrière sa tête. Ses amis lui manquaient. Normalement Harry aurait dû venir le dernier mois des vacances au Terrier comme il le lui avait proposé, mais apparemment Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu. Pff, injustice totale.

Ron était sûr que son ami donnerait tout pour partir de chez ces horribles moldus chez lesquels il était obligé de vivre. En grimaçant, Ron repensa à leur deuxième année, où Fred, Georges et lui étaient venus chercher Harry, et avaient constaté qu'il y avait des _barreaux_ à sa fenêtre.

Au moins si Harry avait été là, ils auraient pu faire un peu de Quidditch. Depuis que les jumeaux étaient partis de la maison pour faire fonctionner leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes, la maison était bizarrement silencieuse. Bien sûr il aurait pu jouer avec Ginny, mais ce n'était pas pareil. De plus, Ginny passait la plupart de ses journées dans le village voisin, Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, où elle s'était apparement fait des amis moldus.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Ron s'ennuyait. Et il n'y avait même pas Hermione pour l'écouter se plaindre.

En repensant à son amie Ron eut un sourire attendri. Sûr qu'à ce stade-là des vacances elle les aurait harcelés lui et Harry pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs de vacances, en hurlant qu'il ne leur restait _que trois semaines pour tout faire_. Mais bon, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait… Non pas qu'il l'aimait ou quoi que ce soit ! Enfin si il l'aimait… mais pas comme… comme _ça_ quoi ! Voilà, il l'aimait, mais pas comme ça.

Voilà.

Hum.

Sûr que Harry l'aurait regardé bizarrement s'il avait suivit ses pensées.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ginny et Hermione s'entendait plutôt bien. Peut-être que ce serait bien d'inviter Hermione au Terrier ?

Oui, comme ça sa sœur serait un peu plus présente à la maison. Et il se joindrait à elles pour ne pas les laisser seules si jamais elles décidaient d'aller à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, les rues n'étaient pas sûres avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts dans la nature. Et puis on ne savait jamais, un moldu bizarre pouvait décider de leur sauter dessus d'un coup.

Ronald Weasley, défenseur de ces dames.

Et peut-être qu'ainsi il ne serait plus « le dernier Weasley ».

Ron se redressa sur les mains et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il aimerait bien partir lui aussi… Mais sa mère le couvait trop. Et puis il devait rester pour l'aider un peu aussi, il était le dernier.

« Il y a Ginny aussi » lui souffla une petite voix.

\- C'est pas pareil… grommela-t-il.

« Et puis elle sort le soir, elle » lui rappela la voix.

\- Ça y est je deviens complètement cinglé, je parle avec moi-même, soupira-t-il.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Peut-être devrait-il sortir avec sa sœur un de ces soirs, comme elle le lui avait proposé une fois. « Allez, ça te permettra de voir des filles, Ron ! » avait-elle argumenté avec un petit sourire en coin.

Par fierté, Ron avait refusé. Mais bon, vu les bruits de musique et de cris joyeux venant du village qu'il avait entendu la veille, il avait eu soudainement envie d'être là-bas. Ouais, peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller.

Fort de cette résolution, Ron se leva et allait sortir de sa chambre quand une chouette au plumage immaculé entra soudainement par la fenêtre et se posa sur son bureau.

\- Hedwige ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la chouette de son meilleur ami.

Elle fut suivit presque immédiatement par Coq, qui voleta en piaillant autour de la chouette. Hedwige avait un parchemin accroché à la patte. Visiblement Harry avait reçu son cadeau. Ron sourit, puis s'empara du parchemin.

 _Salut Ron !_

 _Merci pour ton cadeau, c'est génial ! Je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier, c'est super ! Je l'accroche dès que je peux à mon balais, promis !_

 _Sinon, il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue hier ! Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, c'est confidentiel… Dumbledore est venu me chercher et je ne suis plus chez les Dursleys, je ne peux pas te dire où je vais cependant… Peut-être que Dumbledore le dira à tes parents puisqu'ils font parti de l'Ordre, mais je n'en sais pas plus._

 _Ce que je vais te dire ne va sans doute pas te plaire, et à moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix : attend-toi à ne pas me voir l'année prochaine… Ça concerne encore le truc secret._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé mon pote, sache que si je pouvais je te dirais tout ! Mais il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi cette fois-ci…_

 _J'espère sincèrement que Dumbledore m'autorisera à vous expliquer à toi et Hermione. Et puis même à Ginny et aux autres._

 _À ce propos ! Profites-en pour te rapprocher d'Hermione, j'ai vu les regards que vous vous lanciez dans le train du retour en juin petit cachotier !_

 _Salut mon pote,_

 _Harry_

 _PS : cache bien cette lettre une fois que tu l'as lue, je ne sais même pas si j'avais le droit de t'en envoyer une…_

À la fin de sa lecture, Ron se sentait étrangement trahit et abandonné. Même le court passage sur Hermione l'avait à peine fait sourire. Harry, son pote, son meilleur ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard, lui disait qu'il ne se reverraient pas l'année prochaine ? Et il avait un secret qu'il ne partageait pas avec lui ?

La bouche sèche, Ron sentit une rage inexpliquée lui compresser brutalement sa poitrine. Il se saisit de la lettre et la déchira plusieurs fois avant de la jeter à terre.

Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, sa rage disparu. Il contempla tristement les quatre bouts de parchemin à ses pieds. Il avait l'impression qu'ils représentaient l'état de son coeur actuellement.

Il était idiot, pensa-t-il en ramassant les morceaux de la lettre. Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry. Tout ça c'était à cause de Voldemort. Si cet enfoiré n'était pas là, s'il n'y avait pas une prophétie entre lui et Harry, rien de tout ça ne serait secret. Voldemort était la véritable cause de tout ça.

\- Bah… au moins, comme ça, personne n'ira lire cette lettre, soupira-t-il en jetant les bouts de parchemin dans une corbeille.

Soudainement abattu, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il entra dans la cuisine où sa mère commençait à préparer le repas du midi et sa sœur prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

\- Ah Ron, fit sa mère tout en coupant une courge en tranches, tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé… marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il manquait plus de la moitié de la tarte à la mélasse qu'a fait maman hier, lança sa sœur d'un ton désinvolte.

Ron lui renvoya un regard apathique. En temps normal, il aurait vivement réagit à la pique de sa sœur, mais là, il n'en avait pas envie. Et puis de toute façon c'était vrai alors…

Son manque de réponse dû alarmer sa mère, car elle arrêta son activité culinaire et leva un visage soucieux vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

Ron regarda sa mère, espérant qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Qu'elle lui explique pour Harry. Que Dumbledore lui ai dit. Mais rien.

Repoussant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Ron répondit :

\- Non… enfin oui, ça va… Juste…

Ron coula un regard vers sa sœur qui mordait à pleine dent dans une part de tarte en le regardant d'un air interrogatif.

\- Juste… je peux sortir ce soir ? dit-il finalement.

Il avait désespérément besoin de s'aérer la tête.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça, bien qu'elle eut l'air de désapprouver.

Un cri de guerre retentit soudain à côté de lui et Ron sursauta.

\- Yeeeaah ! Mon petit frère se dévergonde enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Viens, s'écria Ginny complètement surexcitée en lui attrapant le bras et le traînant vers l'étage, je vais te donner un petit cours de drague. Ça pourrait être utile…

\- Ginny…

\- Oui ? répondit sa sœur, un grand sourire barrant son visage, tout en continuant à le traîner derrière elle.

\- Je suis ton _grand_ frère.

\- C'est pareil.

.oO0Oo.

Dire que Harry avait été surprit par la sensation du transplanage serait un euphémisme. Il se trouvait face à Dumbledore dans une ruelle, et Rogue avait posé sa main sur son épaule, puis l'instant d'après, il s'était sentit compressé de toute part et avait une désagréable envie de vomir, tandis que sa vue se brouillait légèrement.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il trébuchait et se retrouva dans une rue paraissant lugubre, bien qu'on soit en fin de matinée. Harry se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Rogue sur son épaule et son tourna vers son père.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! pesta-t-il. Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry tourna sur lui même pour essayer de se repérer. Il regarda de nouveau son père qui le fixait les sourcils froncés.

\- Nous avons transplané, l'informa Rogue.

\- Transplané ?

Harry était perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Rogue le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de transplanage ? Ne te renseignes donc tu pas sur les modes de déplacement sorciers ?

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Et bien non, répondit-il en essayant de modérer sa voix. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de tansplanage ou de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport.

Rogue renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de te renseigner ? Serait-ce trop dur d'ouvrir un livre ? À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne compte que sur cette chère Mademoiselle Granger pour t'informer…

Harry commençait à voir rouge. Il allait vivement répliquer quand Rogue parla :

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Suis-moi.

Puis il fit volte face, sans se préoccuper si Harry le suivait ou non. Le jeune homme lui emboita le pas en serrant les poings. Il savait que la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile, mais tout de même ! Son père pourrait faire un effort !

Harry inspira pour se calmer et ferma brièvement les yeux, manquant d'entrer en collision avec Rogue qui s'était arrêté devant une porte en bois d'aspect vermoulu.

\- Fais attention où tu marches, Zachary, marmonna distraitement Rogue.

Harry étudia le profil de son père qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer la porte. Il remarqua qu'il semblait soucieux, et avait un regard… hanté. Étrange. Puis il soupira et grimpa les trois marches du porche avant de pousser la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Harry grimaça. C'était _ça_ sa maison ? Après tout, se dit-il en montant les marches à son tour, la demeure semblait à l'image de l'homme. Froide et lugubre. Mais en très mauvais état aussi, constata-t-il en arrivant dans l'entrée. Comme si personne n'y avait habité depuis des années.

\- Bienvenue à l'impasse du Tisseur… soupira son père.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. L'entrée était plutôt petite et une porte sur la gauche donnait sur la cuisine, à droite il semblait y avoir un salon-salle-à-manger et en face des escaliers menaient à l'étage. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles.

Harry regarda son père d'un air interrogatif, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le voir et avait le visage tourné vers le salon. C'était vraiment étrange. Harry n'avait jamais vu l'homme comme ça. Il semblait toujours froid et inexpressif lorsqu'il était professeur… Mais à cet instant, Harry revit brièvement l'homme derrière le masque qu'il avait entraperçut la veille lorsqu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs.

Et, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher derrière un visage sans expression, Harry remarqua dans ses yeux une lueur étrange, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la colère. Ce qui lui fit poser la question de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ici.

\- Hum… heu… Monsieur ? fit Harry légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

Son intervention sembla réveiller Rogue qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est ici que vous vivez ? Heu… je veux dire…

Rogue eut une grimace.

\- Habituellement je passe toute l'année à Poudlard dans mes quartiers, ce qui explique la saleté omniprésente ici, dit-il. Cependant, je dois avouer que cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu dans cette maison…

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Du coup, on… va vivre ici ? interrogea-t-il.

Harry tenta de cacher la grimace de dégoût qui lui vint, lorsqu'il pensa aux lits couverts d'une même couche de poussière. Mais son père sembla la remarquer puisqu'il mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Ce ne sera que temporaire. Il s'agit de la maison de mon père… Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à vivre ici avec son fantôme qui me narguerait tout les jours…

Harry sursauta.

\- Il y a des fantômes ? demanda-t-il en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche comme si un esprit allait surgir d'un meuble.

Harry entendit alors un bref ricanement venant de son père. Il se tourna vers lui, prêt à répliquer, quand il s'aperçut que l'homme semblait en réalité _amusé_.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Quoique je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait véritablement besoin pour lui donner l'aspect d'une maison hantée, conclut-il avec un autre ricanement.

Merlin, mais son père venait vraiment de faire preuve d' _humour_? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers !

\- Il va neiger des cacahuètes… grommela Harry dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, non, rien…

Rogue croisa soudain les bras, l'air mécontent.

\- Écoute-moi bien jeune homme, dit-il sévèrement. Nous allons mettre les choses au point toi et moi.

Harry leva un regard d'incompréhension vers son père.

\- Premièrement, reprit Rogue. Je ne tolèrerais pas l'insolence, donc quand je pose une question, j'attendrais que tu me réponde, intelligiblement et non pas avec un borborygme incompréhensible.

\- Mais…

\- Cela implique donc, le coupa Rogue, que tu ne m'interrompes pas quand je te parle, est-ce clair, jeune homme ?

Harry grommela son assentiment en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu !

\- Oui, c'est clair… marmonna Harry.

\- Ça passera pour cette fois, fit Rogue. Deuxièmement, je suis ton père et par conséquent, j'exige que tu m'obéisse et me parle avec le respect que tu me dois.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il _exigeait_? Et puis le respect ça passait dans les deux sens ! Harry voulu protester, mais de nouveau son père l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse former un mot.

\- Troisièmement, tu es mon fils et encore mineur, et à partir de maintenant sous ma responsabilité, je veux donc savoir à chaque moment où tu es et où tu vas, je ne veux certainement pas me retrouver à aller réparer des imbécilités d'adolescent en manque de frissons. C'est compris ?

\- Comment ça en manque de frissons ?! s'exclama Harry, à bout de nerf.

Rogue étrécit les yeux, et Harry sentit qu'il avait fait une connerie.

\- Tu me parles sur un autre ton, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Dois-je répéter tout ce que je viens de dire ?

Harry déglutit devant le regard noir et accusateur de son père.

\- Non… articula-t-il.

C'était différent de quand ils étaient en cours et que Rogue le tyrannisait. En cours, les insultes de Rogue et ses punitions étaient injustifiés et Harry se sentait en droit de répliquer, alors que là… Il se sentait coupable. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était d'avoir un père, mais il n'avait en effet jamais vu Ron ou un autre Weasley élever la voix contre leur père.

\- Pardon… souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Pardon ? fit la voix étonnée de son père.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme et vit qu'il avait _réellement_ l'ait étonné.

\- Je vous demande pardon de m'être emporté, répéta-t-il. Même si je pense que certaines choses sont totalement hors de propos.

Rogue ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

\- Hum, je… Excuses acceptées, dit-il finalement. Des réclamations ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il voulu parler, mais c'était plus difficile maintenant qu'il était à froid.

\- Heu…

Rogue fronça les sourcils, mais d'un air plus interrogatif que suspicieux.

\- Vous avez parlé de respect… Je voulais juste souligner que j'aimerais _moi aussi_ avoir le respect qui m'est dû.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant et moi un adulte, répliqua Rogue.

\- Si vous ne faites pas d'effort, je ne fais pas d'effort ! s'exclama Harry d'un air buté.

Rogue resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il finalement. J'essaierais. Autre chose ?

Oui, en effet, Harry avait autre chose à dire. Mais il ne voyait pas comment le faire sans devoir obligatoirement évoquer un autre sujet.

\- Heu… Oui… Enfin…

\- Quelque chose à voir avec les « adolescents en manque de frissons » ? demanda Rogue avec une grimace.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il.

Rogue grogna.

\- Je suis conscient que dans ton cas, ce n'est pas tout à fait approprié… Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment tu fais, chaque année, pour te mettre dans des ennuis pas possibles…

\- Comme si c'était ma faute… grommela Harry.

\- Humpf, répliqua Rogue d'un air pas convaincu.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'évoqua Voldemort bien que celui-ci était présent dans leur esprit tout au long de cette conversation.

\- Bien, tu as compris ce que j'attend de toi, Zachary ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Et vous ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

\- Aussi, répondit il avec un sourire en coin l'air amusé.

\- Et… monsieur ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Zachary ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils et Harry se demanda s'il ne connaissait que cette expression.

\- Tu as bien reçu une lettre de ta mère, non ?

Voyant qu'Harry acquiesçait, il demanda :

\- Et elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Elle m'a juste dit que vous étiez mon père, que j'allais changer d'apparence et elle m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle avait fait pour vous protéger.

Harry réfléchit.

\- Non, elle m'a appelé Harry dans sa lettre, ajouta-t-il pensif.

Le jeune homme vit le regard de son père se voiler de tristesse.

\- Je vois… dit-il.

Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable, puis l'estomac de Harry se mit à gargouiller.

« Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit pendant un silence ! » pesta le jeune homme, rouge de honte. Rogue haussa un sourcil, puis regarda un horloge murale.

\- Et bien il est… quatre heure moins le quart ? De toute évidence elle est cassée, remarqua-t-il désappointé alors que Harry masquait son sourire.

Son père sortit sa baguette et lança un _tempu_ s qui lui indiqua qu'il était onze heure passées.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de penser au déjeuner, fit-il.

Il leva son regard vers Harry.

\- Aurais-tu une préférence ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, et bien je pense que nous allons aller devoir faire quelques courses, je doute vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose de comestible dans cette maison… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il devrait y avoir un marché pas très loin, ajouta Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête, pour signifier qu'il entendait ce que disait son père. Il observa l'homme sortir sa malle, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige miniaturisés des replis de ses robes pour les entreposer le long du mur de l'entrée avant de leur rendre leur taille normale.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ta chouette ? demanda alors son père l'air sévère.

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Heu… Je l'ai envoyée chez les Weasley… Je me suis dit qu'elle était trop reconnaissable, et qu'on allait vite faire le lien entre moi et le… Survivant, si j'allais à Poudlard avec elle…

Rogue étrécit les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas par hasard informé ton ami Weasley de ta situation ?

\- Non, je…

\- Tu sais pourtant que Dumbledore t'a recommandé la plus grande prudence ! Personne ne doit savoir qui tu es ! Il en va de plusieurs vies !

\- Puisque je vous dis que…

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi irresponsable ? cracha Rogue.

\- Mais laissez-moi en placer une ! explosa Harry. Pardon, ajouta-t-il précipitamment sous le regard orageux de son père.

Cependant celui-ci ne le réprimanda pas et inspira longuement comme pour se calmer.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Harry fut un instant déstabilisé, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- J'ai en effet envoyé une lettre à Ron, mais uniquement pour le prévenir que je… enfin que Harry, ne serait pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien dit d'autre.

Rogue pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur, mais ne releva pas.

\- C'est mieux que rien… grinça-t-il. Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y.

D'un geste de baguette, il changea ses robes noires en pantalon, tee-shirt et veste de la même couleur. Harry trouva cela étrange de voir son professeur de potion dans un autre accoutrement que ses sempiternelles robes noires, mais il devait avouer que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa mère était tombée sous son charme…

\- Zachary ? appela son père depuis le perron où il était sorti. Arrête de bailler aux corneilles et sors de cette maison !

Harry, tout à ses réflexions, n'avait pas vu l'homme sortir. Il se hâta de le rejoindre.

.oO0Oo.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes dans la rue en silence, Severus en profita pour détailler son fils du coin de l'oeil.

Le jeune homme lui ressemblait vraiment. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, noirs, raides et longs, bien qu'il devait admettre qu'ils ne donnaient pas le même effet sur eux deux. Enfin, il fallait dire que depuis que Lily était morte, Severus ne prenait pas vraiment grand soin de son apparence… Mais maintenant qu'il y avait Zachary, il se promit de faire un effort. Il fallait être réaliste, quel adolescent bien pensant voudrait d'un homme laid, aux cheveux gras et à la peau jaune pour père ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire honte, réalisa Severus en grimaçant. Merlin ! Il en était à se faire du souci pour son apparence tout ça pour un espèce de cornichon boutonneux bourré d'hormones.

Enfin, boutonneux, non, se rectifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune homme. Zachary n'en avait pas une trace. À la place, une belle peau pâle qu'il avait lui-même au collège. Le contraste saisissant entre sa peau et ses cheveux faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux émeraudes.

Severus eut un pincement au coeur en voyant, encore, une autre personne à travers ces yeux… Malgré les années, sa blessure n'était toujours pas cicatrisée.

\- Hum… heu… Monsieur ? fit la voix de son fils le tirant de ses pensées nostalgiques.

\- Tu peux m'appeler père, dit Severus mû par une volonté inexplicable. Enfin, si tu en as envie… Tu es mon fils maintenant après tout, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement.

Zachary le regarda, l'air de ne pas y croire, la bouche ouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Ferme ta bouche, Zachary, je ne crois pas que les mouches aient envie d'explorer ton panel dentaire.

Zachary cligna des yeux et ferma sa bouche en ravalant sa salive.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ? l'enjoignit Severus.

\- Hum… Je me demandais… Je vais intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée sous le nom de Zachary Rogue…

\- Oui ?

\- Personne ne saura que je suis… que j'étais en réalité Harry Potter, non ?

\- En effet, confirma Severus ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son fils.

\- Donc, comment allez vous justifier l'absence de Harry Potter à Poudlard ? Je veux dire… je… c'est le Survivant, donc il est important pour la communauté sorcière, non ?

Severus se passa la main sur le menton pensivement.

\- Je suppose que Dumbledore aura une solution. Sûrement dira-t-il que Potter est parti faire un entraînement quelconque dans un endroit secret, conclu-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça n'arrêtera pas Voldemort…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'écria Severus en se tournant brusquement vers Zachary qui sursauta.

Son fils le regarda avec défi.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez peur de lui c'est ça ?

Severus étrécit les yeux.

\- Arrête de faire le fier, Zachary. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé d'être un espion que je n'ai pas forcement peur de lui, et toute personne sensée devrait avoir peur de lui… Il est dangereux…

\- Dumbledore n'a pas peur, _lui…_

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire en coin, toute personne _sensée._

Severus vit avec satisfaction les lèvres de son fils s'incurver en un sourire.

\- Ah ? Vous aussi vous pensez que ses bonbons au citron ont causé quelques dommages à son cerveau ? demanda Zachary l'air innocent.

\- Oui, ce doit être la surdose de glucose, confirma Severus le plus sérieusement du monde, pas très bon pour les neurones visiblement.

\- Le pauvre, soupira Zachary avec fatalisme, il finira par succomber d'une overdose de sucre…

Severus éclata de rire. Tant devant leur discussion surréaliste que devant le ton ennuyé employé par son fils. Ce fut un son qui les surprit tous les deux. Severus avait oublié ce que c'était de rire. Il n'avait plus rit depuis la mort de Lily en fait. Enfin, un vrai rire. Pas un de ces ricanements moqueurs dont il usait habituellement.

Severus toussota pour se donner contenance, mais le mal était déjà fait, son fils le regardait d'un air totalement éberlué, bien qu'un sourire soit présent au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Hum, plus sérieusement Zachary, reprit Severus. Je ne veux pas que tu prononces son nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme sans s'arrêter de marcher. Il semblait vraiment se demander pourquoi.

\- Réfléchis Zachary, soupira Severus. Quelles sont les seules personnes qui osent appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom ?

Zachary parut réfléchir un instant, puis :

\- Ah, comprit-il. Dumbledore… et Harry Potter.

\- Exactement. Or à présent tu es Zachary Rogue, il serait inutile d'attirer l'attention sur toi ainsi, cela ne ferait qu'alimenter des soupçons. À ce propos, continua-t-il après un temps, j'aimerais que tu t'habitues à te faire appeler Zachary ainsi qu'à penser à toi en tant que Zachary Rogue, c'est important pour ne pas te faire découvrir.

Zachary hocha la tête. Severus savait que sa dernière recommandation serait un peu plus difficile à appliquer pour son fils, mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Après tout, « Zachary » était plutôt proche de « Harry », non ? Peut-être que Lily l'avait fait exprès d'ailleurs, elle était une sorcière très intelligente.

Il restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, se rapprochant d'une rue plutôt commerçante. Severus grimaça en sentant les regards portés sur lui et son fils. Pour la plupart hostiles ou antipathiques, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux. Malgré que les années aient passé, les gens ne semblaient pas l'avoir oublié ni l'apprécier beaucoup plus.

En croisant cette chère madame Fiers qui s'éloigna d'eux en sifflant « saleté » d'un air menaçant, et interceptant le regard interloqué mais résigné de son fils, Severus se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

Il arrivèrent au marché, où Severus s'empressa de faire de rapides achats. Un melon, du jambon, des pommes de terre, pour ce midi, une salade et du poulet pour ce soir. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un grand cuisinier aujourd'hui. Il confia un sac de provisions à Zachary tout en essayant de faire abstraction de l'animosité de certains commerçants. Il prit également du lait, puis se dirigea vers la boulangerie, celle de Maïa.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement la boulangère, une petite femme rondelette, en apercevant les nouveaux venus lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte.

\- Bonjour Maïa, répondit Severus tandis que son fils répondait un timide bonjour.

Puis elle sembla les reconnaître et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Ça alors ! Mais c'est le petit Severus ! Ça fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu !

Severus grimaça un semblant de sourire à Maïa.

\- Oui, j'ai été… occupé… répondit-il vaguement. J'aurais besoin d'un pain de campagne, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il vit Zachary hausser un sourcil dans sa direction mais il n'y fit pas attention. La boulangère eut un petit rire.

\- Oh oui, occupé je vois ça… Il te ressemble beaucoup, dit-elle en souriant à Zachary tout en emballant le pain. C'est ton fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à Zachary qui regardait alternativement la boulangère et son père.

\- Oui, voici Zachary, éluda rapidement Severus.

Maïa resta silencieuse, détaillant Zachary les sourcils froncé. Puis soudain son visage s'éclaira.

\- Ah ! Severus, j'étais sûre que tu arriverais à déclarer ta flamme à Lily Evans !

Severus se sentit blêmir tandis que son fils ricanait.

\- Non… ce n'est pas…

\- Allons Severus, pas la peine de mentir, l'interrompit joyeusement la boulangère. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu étais fou d'elle ! Et je n'ai vu ces yeux là qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, termina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Zachary.

Severus envoya un regard noir à Zachary qui ricanait dans son coin.

\- Ah… soupira rêveusement la petite femme, qu'est-ce que vous étiez mignons tout les deux… Rappelle-toi Severus, tu la suivais partout ! Elle pouvait te faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et toi c'était Lily par ci… Lily par là…

\- Heu…

À ce stade-là Zachary était franchement hilare. Severus lui donna une taloche derrière la tête qui eut seulement pour effet de faire redoubler ses rires, bien qu'il essaya de les réprimer.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du passé, dit aigrement Severus en s'emparant sèchement du pain de campagne et déposant la monnaie.

Maïa, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Allons Severus, ne te vexe pas, dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main. Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ces chouquettes, elle sont faites de ce matin.

Elle tendit un paquet à Zachary sous le regard réprobateur de son père, et il la remercia avec un franc sourire.

\- Merci Madame.

\- Oh, qu'il est chou ! s'extasia Maïa Il est très bien élevé, Seve…

\- _Oubliettes._

Zachary étouffa une exclamation. Severus avait sortit sa baguette et venait de jeter un sort d'oubli à la boulangère qui avait désormais le regard trouble. Severus saisit le bras de son fils et l'entraîna dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, Zachary s'exclama :

\- Mais… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Severus se tourna vers son fils.

\- C'était nécessaire.

\- Juste pour quelques secondes de honte ? Moi aussi je vais y avoir le droit ?

Severus envoya un coup d'oeil irrité à Zachary.

\- Non, car elle avait reconnu ta mère, dit-il d'un ton acide.

Zachary cligna des yeux.

\- Ah.

\- Zachary, reprit Severus en reprenant sa marche. J'aimerais vraiment que tu réfléchisse avant de parler et de poser des questions à tout va. Fais un peu fonctionner ton cerveau avant de te reposer sur les autres pour qu'ils t'apportent des réponses.

Severus avait tenté de parler d'un ton calme et tranquille et non pas accusateur comme il l'aurait fait un temps normal. En voyant que son fils ne s'indignait pas, il se dit que ses paroles avaient peut-être fait leur chemin. Peut-être y aurait-il des chances pour le faire résonner comme un véritable serpentard.

Sans faire véritablement attention, Severus percuta un homme dont le journal tomba à terre. Severus grogna une excuse tout en se penchant pour ramasser le journal. Lorsqu'il le tendit à l'homme, celui-ci lui jeta cependant un regard dédaigneux et s'en alla sans un mot, sans même récupérer son journal. Severus se maîtrisa réellement pour ne pas se retourner et lui jeter un sortilège de son cru.

Il l'avait reconnu, il s'agissait de Travis.

\- Quel sale bonhomme, entendit-il grommeler Zachary.

Severus ne répondit pas et regarda aux alentours, faisant mine de ne pas voir les visages hostiles tournés vers eux.

\- Partons d'ici, souffla-t-il à Zachary en lui indiquant la rue d'un signe de tête.

Zachary ne dit rien mais lui emboîta rapidement le pas.

Il devait la sentir aussi. Cette atmosphère étouffante.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier de me suivre, de commenter mon histoire et des mises en favori ou alerte, j'espère que malgré le délai plus long que d'habitude, je ne vous ai pas perdus! J'ai pour l'instant eu que des retours positifs, ça m'enchante vraiment! Et je dois dire que recevoir des reviews plusieurs semaines après le dernier chapitre me booste pour la suite! XD _Message subliminal..._

Merci à vous!

Ensuite, certains ont été content que je face POV Severus et Harry sur la même scène et d'autre ont trouvé ça étrange. Alors tout d'abord sachez que je compte bien alterner très souvent les POV, plus tard on aura surement celui de Drago, ou bien un omniscient, bien que je ne préfère pas ce dernier (trop d'info XD) C'est avant tout le but de mon histoire, de bien faire passer le ressentit de chacun par rapport à tout ça. Si j'ai fait un POV Sev/Harry sur la même scène c'est avant tout pour expliciter le comportement de Severus qui, s'il peut sembler froid et dédaigneux, est en fait gêné (il apprend tout de même qu'il a un fils!)

Voili voilou!

 **kymaniwu** : tu ne verras pas Draco dans pas très longtemps! Mais la rencontre Draco/Zachary n'est pas pour tout de suite!

 **blaire21** : oui en effet, Harry/Zachary s'entend à beaucoup de cette relation. Après tout, peut-être aura-t-il enfin un père qui se préoccupe de lui?

 **lololitaoe** : j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, elle m'a donné le sourire! Alors même si tu n'as pas posé de question, je te répond quand même, ça se voit que tu lis mes petits commentaires débiles en début de chapitre XD. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu!

 **Yume** : et bien! Tant d'enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au coeur! Bien entendu je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes question, bien que tu ais eu une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Guest** : ha, ha! Tu fais bien de parler des Dursley! Je les avait oubliés XD pour la peine on les verra au chapitre prochain!

 **adenoide** : oula, oui en effet, j'ai fait une petite erreur, Harry ne peut pas avoir sa malle puisqu'elle est dans la poche de Severus! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rattrapé ma bourde dans ce chapitre ;) Si jamais tu vois d'autres incohérences, n'hésite pas à me le dire que je modifie ;)

 _ **Je remercie aussi tous les autres reviewer! Que ferais-je sans vous... Et je pense que vous vous aussi vous pouvez remercier Nanachu22, Guest et... Guest! sans qui la suite ne serait pas arrivée si vite!**_

 _ **Allez, à bientôt dans les reviews!**_

 ** _Kiss_**


	6. Découvertes

**NdA** **:** Et bonsoir! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va tranquille, je viens de finir mes partiels... _Ceux de cette semaine tu veux dire, parce que t'en a encore au moins cinq là... Sans compter les TPs..._ Arg! Norbert! Me déprime pas comme ça! Et puis je dois aller à l'anniversaire surprise de Popol là! _Popol?_ Ouais c'est un pote, c'est une manière affectueuse de l'appeler. _Tu donnes le nom d'une bite à un pote?_ Ouais c'est affectueux je te dis. _Ah._ Bref, voilà le chap 6, en espérant que ça vous plaise! _Bonne lecture._

 **Discleamer** **:** Les perso m'appartiennent paaaaaaas... Bouhaaaa... snurfl... _Par contre cette histoire si donc caput._

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** _(Le résumé commençait à être trop long alors dans l'intérêt général, référez vous aux résumés précédents) Bref:_ Previously we saw Sev and Harry/Zachary _(d'où tu parles anglais toi?)_ arriver à l'impasse du Tisseur _(ah ça me rassure on repasse dans tes possibilités de langage)_ , après une petite dispute, ils tombent sur des compromis, leur relation ne semble pas si mal partie finalement... Mais au moment de se rendre en ville, les habitants les regardent avec crainte et parfois haine, pourquoi cela? La suite... toudsuite!

 **Merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris (on a dépassé les 100!) ! (** **réponses aux reviews en bas)**

 **Merci aussi à Miss Homme** **Enceinte 2 qui a corrigé mon chapitre!**

 **Et aussi à ma** **pitite soeur lilirelmo, qui fait office beta-testeuse! (bisous d'amour mimi)**

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 6 : Découvertes

Le retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Harry n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de contrarier encore plus l'homme qui semblait déjà d'une humeur exécrable. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient croisé cet individu que son père avait bousculé par inadvertance.

Arrivés devant la maison, son père posa les sacs de courses à terre et mit la clé dans la serrure. Il la tourna rageusement faisant s'arracher le mécanisme qui lui resta dans la main.

Harry dissimula son rire dans une toux subite, mais il attira l'attention de son père sur lui et déglutit en avisant le regard noir que celui-ci lui lança. Ok, note à soi-même, ne jamais se moquer de son père s'il se trouve dans une position gênante.

Cependant l'homme ne sembla pas en faire cas et jeta la serrure avec sa clé au loin et ouvrit la porte d'un sort après avoir vérifier que personne ne les regardait. Une fois dans l'entrée, son père se tourna vers lui et désigna l'escalier du menton en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Va mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre pendant que je prépare à manger.

Harry se saisit de sa malle, assez lourde, et se dit qu'il ferait plusieurs voyages. Impossible de transporter sa malle, son sac à dos, son balai et la cage de sa chouette en même temps. Puis alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Soupirant contre sa bêtise, il reposa sa malle et retourna vers la cuisine où son père sortait leurs achats.

\- Hum… père ?

\- Quoi ? grogna celui-ci en regardant d'un œil mauvais une vielle poêle rouillée.

\- Heu… je me demandais où était ma chambre.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda en silence quelques secondes.

\- Prend celle que tu veux, soupira-t-il finalement, de toute façon nous allons partir demain.

Harry se demanda pourquoi, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver, ils allaient encore partir, et surtout pour aller où ? Mais il n'osa pas demander et remercia son père en faisant demi-tour. Tirant sa malle derrière lui, il monta les escaliers qui grinçaient à chacun de ses pas.

\- Espérons qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas, grommela Harry en continuant son ascension.

Il arriva enfin sur le palier qui donnait sur un long couloir petit et sombre. De multiples toiles d'araignées maculaient le plafond et les murs portaient de grandes tâches que Harry supposa être d'humidité.

Avançant précautionneusement dans la pénombre, Harry distingua quatre portes le long du couloir. Il laissa sa malle quelques pas derrière lui pour explorer plus librement.

La première porte à gauche donnait sur une grande chambre qui comptait un lit deux places collé contre un mur, une grande armoire, une commode et des tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit. Les volets fermés ne laissaient passer que très peu de lumière, mais Harry distingua quelques formes. Sur une des tables il y avait une lampe de chevet d'un aspect vieillot, mais dont l'ampoule était cassée. Harry supposa que cette chambre était celle des parents de son père. Ses _grand-parents_. En refermant la porte, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'ils devenaient. Ils étaient sûrement morts vu l'état de la maison.

La seconde pièce, à droite, en face de la chambre parentale, était aussi une chambre, même si elle semblait aussi faire office de pièce de rangement. Il y avait un sommier surmonté d'un simple matelas dans un coin et une commode faisant office de table de chevet, ainsi qu'une étagère et une armoire d'où croulaient divers dossiers dont la moitié s'étaient répandus sur le sol. Cette pièce semblait plus lumineuse que la précédente car un des volets de la fenêtre pendait lamentablement sur le côté, autorisant un peu de lumière du jour à entrer. Dans un coin, Harry remarqua un miroir en pied brisé. Cependant la pièce le mettait mal-à-l'aise pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et il referma la porte.

Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il ouvrit la porte à gauche et tomba sur une salle de bain. Cette dernière était plutôt simple, une baignoire et deux lavabos avec des robinets semblant dater de l'ancien temps pour tout meuble, si ce n'était l'étagère remplie de serviettes de bain moisies et de gants de toilette miteux. Harry s'avança dans la pièce et ouvrit la petite fenêtre au dessus de la baignoire pour tenter d'aérer un peu.

Enfin, il ressortit dans le couloir et posa sa main sur la dernière porte. Il espérait que cette dernière pièce allait être la bonne car il n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans la chambre de ses grand-parents, ni dans la deuxième qu'il avait découverte.

Cependant, alors qu'il baissait la poignée et poussait la porte, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant une nouvelle fois, mais la poignée semblait tourner dans le vide. Il s'appuya contre le battant et poussa tout en baissant la poignée.

\- Bon sang, mais tu vas t'ouvrir maudite porte ! marmonna-t-il avec colère.

Il y eut soudainement un grand « crac ! » et Harry se retrouva les quatre fer en l'air, une poignée à la main, la moitié du corps dans la pièce.

\- Zachary ? résonna la voix de son père. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?

\- Heu… Rien, rien ! cria Harry précipitamment. Une latte du plancher !

Il entendit l'homme grommeler quelque chose, mais la réponse sembla le contenter.

\- Merde, comment je fais moi maintenant ? chuchota Harry en fixant la poignée d'un air horrifié.

Puis décidant de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Cette dernière pièce était visiblement aussi une chambre. Sous la fenêtre, à l'opposé de la porte, il y avait un lit au draps verts et à côté une commode servant de table de nuit sur laquelle était posée une lampe. À gauche de la porte, il y avait un bureau et une chaise ainsi qu'une petite étagère servant de bibliothèque. Sur le mur droit de la chambre il y avait une armoire et une malle ouverte semblant vide. Etonnement, cette pièce semblait la plus propre et, même si les couleurs des draps et des murs avaient pâlis, ne semblait avoir souffert du temps.

Avisant une bannière de Serpentard au dessus du lit, Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son père adolescent. Avait-il le droit de dormir ici ? Haussant les épaules, Harry se dit que de toute façon l'homme lui avait dit de prendre la chambre qu'il voulait, donc ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui interdire.

Harry posa la poignée qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et retourna chercher sa malle dans le couloir. Il se sentit légèrement coupable en voyant le trou formé sur la porte par l'absence de poignée. Puis une idée soudaine le frappa. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers et déboula dans la cuisine.

\- Père !

\- Ne cours pas dans cette maison, Zachary ! le réprimanda ce dernier en continuant d'éplucher les pommes de terre. Qui sait si le plancher ne va pas nous tomber sur la tête… marmonna-t-il si bas que Harry ne l'entendit presque pas. Bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Je me disais… Les sorciers de second cycle sont autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, vu que j'ai eu mes BUSEs, je suis un sorcier de second cycle.

Son père leva les yeux vers lui, et Harry se donna un air innocent. Puis l'homme eut un rictus amusé et répondit :

\- Logiquement tu l'es à partir du moment où tu reçois un hibou de confirmation avec tes résultats du ministère, cependant…

\- Cependant Dumbledore a lui-même confirmé que je ferais ma sixième année à Poudlard, compléta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement, confirma son père.

\- Je suis donc un sorcier de second cycle.

L'homme ricana puis ils eurent un sourire de connivence.

\- Dépêche-toi de ranger tes affaires, Zachary, fit simplement son père en retournant à ses patates.

Harry tourna les talons et prit son sac à dos, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige, maintenant vide d'habitant, puis remonta dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que vivre avec son père ne serait pas si mal après tout. Passée son attitude méprisante, il semblait être un homme à l'humour noir et au sarcasme certain, mais néanmoins vivable et, parfois, amusant.

Harry n'oubliait pas l'épisode de la boulangère où il avait découvert une autre face de son père. Harry ricana en l'imaginant courir après Lily pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs.

Arrivé dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, Harry se demanda si, jeune garçon, son père avait déjà les traits qu'il avait brièvement pu observer dans la pensine l'année passée.

Le jeune homme posa ses affaires sur le sol de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit avec un soupir. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de lui à ce propos… Mais il pensait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et il voulait absolument savoir !

Certes cela ne justifiait pas de regarder le pire souvenir de son professeur sans son consentement, mais à ce moment là on ne pouvait pas dire que Rogue avait été très sympathique non plus. Enfin bon…

Harry leva la tête vers le plafond et fronça les sourcils. Dans le souvenir, son père avait traité sa mère de sang-de-bourbe, mais visiblement ils se connaissaient déjà avant Poudlard, aux dires de la boulangère. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de son pire souvenir, non pas à cause de l'humiliation subit par les maraudeurs, mais parce qu'il avait insulté son amie, la fille qu'il aimait, de la pire manière qui soit.

Un scintillement dans la pièce attira son attention et il se souvint soudainement qu'il devrait réparer la poignée avant que son père ne découvre son forfait. Il se leva et ouvrit sa malle sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette d'un compartiment et la contempla un instant, simplement heureux de la retrouver après un mois.

Harry sourit en faisant tourner le bois entre ses mains. Une agréable chaleur se répandit doucement dans sa main remontant jusqu'à son bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il la reprenait en main après que les Dursley ne l'enferme dans le placard sous l'escalier. Cependant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, la chaleur ne monta pas plus loin que son épaule. Habituellement, elle allait jusqu'à son coeur.

Intrigué, Harry se demanda si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec tous ses changements. Peut-être la potion que lui avait donné sa mère et James Potter avait eu un effet sur sa magie ? Harry se releva et se tourna vers la porte. Il espérait tout de même qu'il pouvait encore faire de la magie.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le trou béant qui avait remplacé la poignée.

\- _Reparo_ !

Avec un intense sentiment de satisfaction, Harry vit la poignée à terre et les quelques débris de bois se soulever pour rejoindre le trou et s'y recoller magiquement. Les yeux brillants, Harry s'extasia encore de ce que la magie apportait comme avantages. Même si cela faisait désormais cinq ans qu'il la côtoyait, il s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de nouveau.

Comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, Harry s'avança vers la porte et poussa la poignée désormais de retour à son état d'origine pour refermer la porte.

\- Yes !

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il faisait de la magie (autorisée!) en dehors de Poudlard. Il eut à peine tourné le dos à la porte pour s'occuper de ses autres affaires qu'il entendit des pas précipités et que la porte se rouvrit avec fracas.

\- Zachary !

Le jeune homme fit volte face, surpris. Sur le pas de la porte, son père se tenait, un air fermé et peu avenant sur le visage.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Que-quoi ? Mais…

\- As-tu jeté un sortilège ? le coupa l'homme, ses yeux faisant des va-et-viens dans la pièce.

\- Je… oui, mais…

\- Lequel ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Avouer quel sort reviendrait à avouer qu'il avait casser quelque chose.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Zachary, le menaça son père.

\- Un _reparo_ , grommela Harry en regardant ailleurs.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, l'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de sortir sa propre baguette de sa manche et de l'agiter en des mouvements compliqués tout en marmonnant des incantation dans une langue étrange. Bizarrement, Harry trouva que certaines consonances se rapprochaient du fourchelang.

\- Peu importe, reprit l'homme après avoir fini. Donne-moi ta baguette.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

Son père se tourna brusquement vers lui et étrécit les yeux.

\- Tu ne feras pas de magie dans ces murs, maintenant, donne moi ta baguette.

\- Mais tout à l'heure vous disiez que…

\- Zachary, donne moi ta baguette tout de suite!

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea Harry avec force.

L'homme serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa.

\- Je te demande de m'obéir, Zachary, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Alors tu me donnes cette baguette, IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT. Ou bien c'est moi qui te l'arrache, de gré ou de force.

Devant le ton de son père, Harry tendit sa baguette avec réticence. L'homme s'en saisit brusquement et sortit de la pièce sans un mot en refermant sans douceur la porte derrière lui.

\- « Je te demande de m'obéir, Zachary », singea le jeune homme avec un rictus amer, « Tu me donnes cette baguette, im-mé-dia-te-ment »… Raaah !

Harry étouffa un cri de rage et donna un coup de pied dans l'armoire. Bien mal lui en prit, il se fit mal à l'orteil. Le jeune homme jura fortement en sautillant dans la pièce. Il entendit alors un bruit mât de chute derrière lui. Faisant fit de sa douleur, il se retourna avec appréhension. Il avait dû faire tomber quelque chose de l'armoire en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Il se rapprocha de l'armoire et observa à ses pieds. Au début, il ne vit rien, puis il dirigea son regard vers la malle vide sur le côté et y trouva un petit coffret. Ce devait être l'objet qui était tombé.

Il s'en saisit avec précautions et s'assit sur le plancher pour l'étudier. Il souffla sur l'objet pour enlever le surplus de poussière qui n'était pas partie avec le choc de la chute. Il était assez petit, il tenait facilement dans sa main, et semblait fait de cuir noir. « Non », fit-il après observation, « peau de dragon ». Ne voyant pas d'ouverture, il le tourna plusieurs fois dans sa main.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de fouiller dans les affaires de son père, mais actuellement, il s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait aucun remords à faire ce qu'il faisait puisqu'apparemment l'homme n'en avait pas non plus pour lui confisquer sa baguette alors qu'il venait justement de l'autoriser à demi-mot à faire de la magie.

Au souvenir de l'attitude proprement injuste de son père, Harry fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la boîte qui lui échappa et rebondit sur le sol avec un claquement.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry vit le coffret s'ouvrir sur le côté. Un léger tiraillement au doigt lui fit remarquer que le doigt qu'il avait ouvert la veille pour permettre à Rogue de récupérer ses souvenirs s'était rouvert.

\- Cette chose marche avec du sang ? s'exclama-t-il horrifié.

Il regarda le coffret noir par terre. De visu, il n'avait l'air que d'un bête coffret en cuir. Se pourrait-il qu'il renferme un quelconque objet de magie noire ? Ou bien était-ce simplement le mécanisme qui requerrait un don de sang ? Car Harry se doutait que le fait qu'il y ait une trace de sang sur le coffret et qu'il se soit ouvert à cet instant précis n'était pas dû au hasard.

Mais que faisait un objet de magie noire, ou du moins de magie du sang, dans la chambre d'adolescent de son père ? Il savait qu'il avait été un mangemort, même s'il était actuellement un espion, mais avait-il un jour vraiment été séduit par les arts sombres étant adolescent ? Avait-il un jour vraiment désiré rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Était-ce grâce à sa mère qu'il s'était finalement tourné vers l'autre camp ?

Harry secoua la tête pour éloigner ces idées perturbantes. Peu importe qui avait été son père, il était de toute manière un enfoiré de première ! Harry n'oubliait pas les désastreux cours d'occlumencie l'année passée…

Harry retourna à l'observation du coffret. Se persuadant finalement que seul le mécanisme était issu de magie noire, il retourna l'objet et l'ouvrit complètement.

À l'intérieur, sur un petit coussin en soie grise, reposait un médaillon en or finement ouvragé. Il était parfaitement rond, sur la bordure des entrelacs s'emmêlaient avec des fleurs de lys d'un blanc pur. En son centre, un rapace semblait se poser au sol, ses ailes fièrement étendues. D'après ses maigres connaissances en oiseaux, Harry en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un faucon. Ses plumes avait de légères touches ocres et le bout des ailes des points blancs rappelant la couleur des lys. Le bijou était magnifique et semblait être un travail d'orfèvre.

Hypnotisé, Harry passa un doigt sur le contour et retourna le médaillon avec douceur. Au dos était gravée une inscription.

\- « Les rêves sont les réminiscences de l'être », déchiffra Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On dirait une devise… ou un proverbe. Bref, c'est bizarre, on croirait entendre Trewlaney…

Harry haussa les épaules et, après un dernier regard fasciné, il retourna le médaillon et rabattit le couvercle qui se ferma avec un « clac ». Mieux valait ne pas trop s'appesantir sur l'objet.

Harry se releva et décida de remettre le coffret où avait dû être sa place à l'origine. Ayant gagné quelques centimètres, Harry pu se percher sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le dessus de l'armoire. Hélas, celle-ci était toujours trop grande, et Harry ne faisait « que » un mètre quatre-vingt.

Soupirant, le jeune homme laissa tomber et se dit que plutôt de la remettre à son emplacement d'origine, autant faire croire que le coffret était déjà tombé dans la malle. Il plaça donc le plus tranquillement du monde le coffret dans la malle de telle sorte qu'on aurait en effet pu croire qu'il était tombé.

Faisant cela, Harry trouva que l'objet avait produit un son étrange en « retombant » dans la malle. Comme un bruit sourd. Ou creux.

Mût par un instinct subit, le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et contempla la malle quelques secondes, une expression pensive sur le visage. Puis il mit son bras gauche à l'intérieur et posa la main à plat sur le fond. De cette façon, le bord de la malle atteignait le milieu de son biceps. Or en faisant de même avec son bras droit à l'extérieur de la malle, le bord lui arrivait à l'épaule.

La différence entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur était assez grande, plus d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Comme si…

\- Un double fond ? comprit-il alors.

Pour vérifier, Harry frappa doucement du poing à divers endroits du fond de la malle. Effectivement cela sonnait creux, confirmant son hypothèse.

Excité par sa découverte, Harry se redressa à genoux devant la malle et tâtonna le fond pour essayer d'en découvrir le mécanisme. Mais après plusieurs minutes infructueuses, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, la chose était plus compliquée qu'elle en avait l'air.

Repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées devant le visage, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et étudia la malle d'un air pensif, le menton dans une main.

Bon, première chose, se demander pourquoi son père, alors adolescent, avait eu besoin d'un double fond dans sa malle. Visiblement il ne s'agissait pas d'une malle de voyage, elle était beaucoup trop grosse. Une malle de rangement ? Certainement, mais pour y ranger quoi ? Les parents de son père étaient des moldus, et… d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu comprendre, Rogue n'appréciait guère son père. Était-il comme les Dursley pour lui ? Peut-être cela expliquerait cette cachette, peut-être destinée aux livres de cours ou autres objets magiques.

Non. Vu la taille de la cachette, il n'y avait la place que pour une petite dizaine de livre grand maximum. Pas assez pour tous les manuels de magie demandés à Poudlard sur sept années. Cela dit, peut-être qu'il les jetait une fois usagés ?

Harry étouffa un cri de frustration. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnues dans cette histoire ! Et chacune de ces réflexions en amenait d'autres.

Harry soupira, son père était décidément un personnage trop complexe pour être étudié comme le commun des sorciers…

Harry se retourna vers la porte fermée, il n'entendait aucun bruit, mais ne doutait pas que son père allait bientôt l'appeler pour venir manger.

Retournant son attention sur l'étrange malle, Harry remarqua alors que l'un des coins semblait plus noircit que les autres. S'approchant, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une teinte plutôt brunâtre. On aurait dit une tâche, comme si quelque chose de liquide était tombé dessus et avait légèrement coulé.

Harry plissa le nez de dégoût et fronça les sourcils.

\- Me dites pas que cette malle fonctionne aussi avec du sang ? Marmonna-t-il en se doutant de l'origine de la tâche.

Grattant la petite croûte qui s'était formée sur sa blessure au doigt il l'appliqua sur le coin quand une goutte de sang y perla. Presque immédiatement, on entendit un léger « clac » provenant du fond de la malle qui semblait s'être soulevé.

Harry soupira, défaitiste. Son père avait définitivement fait joujou avec de la magie noire. Et dire qu'il était son fils…

Enfin bon, le jeune homme décida de remettre à plus tard ses interrogations et glissa sa main dans l'interstice qui s'était formée lorsque le fond avait été soulevé. Il dégagea la planche de bois qui servait de double fond et la déposa sur le côté.

Il jeta alors un œil à ce que son père avait voulu cacher.

Au fond de la malle se trouvait à présent un grimoire d'un vert sombre relié de cuir noir sur les côtés et dont le titre indiquait : _La Magie du Sang, aspects pratiques et utiles_ par _Amanda Dellarte_. Le grimoire semblait usé et était racornit sur les bords, comme s'il avait été trimballé dans de nombreux endroits sans précautions. Quelqu'un avait d'ailleurs barré la deuxième partir du titre et avait remplacé par : _pour les nuls_. Harry eut un rictus en pensant à l'effroi et l'indignation qu'Hermione n'aurait pas manqué de manifester quant au traitement considérablement négligé qu'avait subit le livre. En tout cas, la présence de ce livre expliquait certaines choses.

Se saisissant du grimoire, Harry remarqua qu'une écriture identique, assez ronde et élégante, se retrouvait dans le coin en bas à droite et indiquait : _Propriété de Narcissa Black_.

Ah.

Une autre personne, puisqu'il s'agissait indéniablement d'une autre écriture, plus fine et agressive, avait rayé le nom et l'avait remplacé par : _Severus Rogue_.

Hum. Visiblement, soit Narcissa Black avait offert ce grimoire à son père, soit ce dernier lui avait tout simplement volé. Il posa le grimoire à côté de lui et se retourna vers le coffre.

Son œil fut attiré par les trois objets restant. Il y avait une unique boucle d'oreille en forme de lys blanc, un espèce de carnet noir tout racorni et ce qui semblait être un album photo.

Harry prit le bijou dans sa main et le regarda un instant. Il était assez simple. La fleur était faite de nacre, et une attache en argent se trouvait juste derrière. Étrangement, Harry se sentit ému à la simple vue du bijou qui lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache quoi.

Hésitant un bref instant, Harry mit finalement la boucle d'oreille dans sa poche. De toute façon, si son père n'était pas venu chercher toutes ces choses depuis le temps, c'était qu'il n'allait jamais venir les chercher.

Poursuivant son investigation, Harry se saisit ensuite de l'album photo. Sur la couverture, on retrouvait le château de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, on apercevait aussi le parc et une partie du lac. Juste en dessous de la photo on pouv ait lire : _Années Poudlard, 71-78_.

Ainsi il s'agissait d'un recueil de photos sur les années de collège de son père.

Avec révérence, Harry ouvrit la couverture. Sur la première page, se trouvait la photo animée un groupe de quatre jeunes posant devant le château. Au premier plan, se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui souriait timidement à l'objectif, il devait avoir environ douze ou treize ans. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs aux autres occupants de la photo.

Derrière lui se tenait un adolescent à l'air renfrogné et aux longs cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Harry reconnu immédiatement Severus Rogue jeune. À sa droite, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et éclatait d'un rire joyeux. Harry vit soudainement la jeune fille planter un baiser sur la joue du jeune Severus et le rougissement subit de celui-ci. Clignant des yeux de surprise, Harry comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de sa mère adolescente ! On voyait déjà qu'elle deviendrait une très belle femme dans un futur proche.

Derrière eux, une jeune fille semblant un peu plus âgée avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine et levait les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire trahissait son amusement. Sa chevelure était d'un blond éclatant. Elle aussi était très belle, elle avait un maintient droit et dégageait une certaine aura de calme, contrastant fortement avec l'air pétillant et plein de vie de sa mère.

En dessous de la photo la description indiquait : _Reg, Lily, Cissa, Severus._ Le dernier était d'ailleurs barré et remplacé par un _Sevy !_ plutôt hâtif. Suivait une autre inscription : _Va écrire sur ton album au lieu de gribouiller sur celui des autres Evans._ Harry reconnu là l'écriture en fine pattes de mouche de son père. Ensuite suivait :

 _Non, c'est trop rigolo de t'embêter !_

 _C'est vrai._

 _Tu vois, Cissa est d'accord avec moi._

 _Mais arrêtez d'envahir mon espace vital !_

 _Elles n'ont pas tort c'est amusant._

 _Reg ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus !_

 _Désolé…_

 _Arrête d'écrire alors si tu es désolé !_

 _Ne t'en prend pas à Reg il ne t'a rien fait !_

 _C'est honteux de s'en prendre à plus petit que soit, tu me déçois « Sevy »._

 _Osez encore utiliser ce surnom débile et je vous jette un sort de mon cru._

Harry éclata de rire suite à la lecture de ce petit échange. Visiblement, son père avait eu des amis amusants. Il se demanda qui était ce « Reg » mais il avait d'ors et déjà deviné que « Cissa » n'était autre que Narcissa Malfoy, enfin Black à cette époque. Il était étrange pour lui de concevoir que ces gens qu'il connaissait étant adultes, avaient, tout comme lui, eut une adolescence.

Les pages suivantes représentait presque toujours les mêmes protagonistes.

Sa mère dans le train en train de lire. _(Lily lit. Ah c'est marrant ça ! Reg, la ferme.)_

Toujours sa mère, le même jour, endormie sur la banquette du train, son livre sur le ventre. _(Lily vaincue par la lecture. Elle est mignonne comme ça, hein "Sevy"? Cissa tais-toi! Oh mais c'est qu'il est tout rouge le petit Sevy! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom idiot ! N'empêche tu n'as pas nié.)_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mangeant un bol de nouille et s'étouffant avec. _(Reg essayant d'avaler des nouilles par le nez. Tu m'avais dit que tu avait jeté cette photo ! Et bien j'ai mentit.)_

Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry tournait les pages, les quatre adolescents grandissaient, l'album ayant environ commencé quand son père venait d'entrer à Poudlard pour sa première année.

Une photo montrait Narcissa marchant rapidement dans un couloir, un air ennuyé sur le visage, ses livres serrés contre elle. Derrière suivait un grand jeune homme blond, un air prétentieux plaqué sur le visage, il parlait avec orgueil en relevant son nez pointu, ne semblant pas remarquer l'ennuis profond de la jeune femme. _(Cissa et son animal de compagnie Malefoy le singe savant. Mon dieu, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de ses « performances » en quidditch !_ _J_ _'aurais dû l'assommer avec mon livre de botanique,_ _tiens_ _. Et dire que je vais devoir passer ma vie avec… Ma pauvre je te plains… Merci Lily, tu es un amour… Mon album ne fait pas office de bureau des plaintes !)._

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Sa mère et Narcissa Black semblaient avoir bien aimé taquiner son père. Sur une des photos suivantes, on apercevait en arrière plan quatre autres adolescents que Harry identifia rapidement comme étant les maraudeurs. Sauf qu'ils avaient les cheveux d'une belle couleur verte et argent et une inscription barrait leur front indiquant « je suis un idiot ». Ils courraient dans tout les sens, un air paniqué et catastrophé sur le visage. Au premier plan on voyait Lily et « Reg » faisant le signe de la victoire. _(Vengeance accomplie ! Mouhahaha, leurs têtes étaient mémorables. Sevy, arrête tout de suite ce rire mégalo-magniaque, ça ne te va absolument pas. Je confirme, laisse mes rires mégalo-magniaque tranquilles, espèce de copieur ! Vous m'énervez… Oui mais Sev, elles ont raison, ça ne te va pas du tout, toi tu ricanes froidement, c'est plus en accord avec ta personnalité. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…)._

Harry referma l'album avec un sourire, il poursuivrait plus tard. Mais visiblement son père n'était pas du tout comme il se l'imaginait. Avait-il changé à la mort de sa mère ? Harry reposa l'album sur le grimoire à côté de lui et reporta son attention sur le dernier objet qui restait dans la malle.

Il s'agissait d'un simple carnet noir un peu vieux. Aucune inscription ni indication ne venait renseigner quant à la nature de son contenu. Harry s'en saisit et le retourna dans ses mains pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque renseignement, mais rien.

Il l'ouvrit alors à la première page et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir _Journal de Severus Rogue_ , que le carnet se mit littéralement à hurler dans ses mains. Harry le referma brutalement, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, et le posa à terre en s'éloignant du carnet noir.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar !

\- Zachary ! résonna soudain la voix de son père. Viens à table !

Harry sursauta puis répondit :

\- J'arrive !

Il cacha précipitamment ses trouvailles sous le lit puis sortit de la chambre rejoindre son père au rez-de-chaussée.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Yo! Alors désolée, finalement pas de Dursley ni de Draco dans ce chapitre... Celui-ci a été plus long que prévu... Peut-être le suivant ou encore celui d'après, mais pas plus loin! Promis!**_

 ** _J'ai énormément aimé écrire le passage de l'"album", j'espère qu'il vous aura plût aussi! En tout cas, je pense que je ferait d'autres passages de ce genre, car j'adore mes perso, je les trouve rigolos XD_**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

 **Louise 8299 :** Ahah, t'as le même âge que moi si j'ai bien deviné ton pseudo XD . Alors oui il vont déménager, mais où? Mystère, mystère...

 **lololitaoe :** Hihi, oui moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage de la boulangère ^^ . Où vont-ils aller? Ah, ah! Indice: on le sait déjà! Quant à la rentrée ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il y a encore du temps... Je pense d'ici cinq chapitres si tout se passe bien.

 **brigitte26 :** Alors non je ne compte pas cacher les yeux de Zachary. Et non personne ne va le reconnaitre. C'est vrai quoi, qui soupçonnerait que Lily Potter ait eu un enfant avec l'abominable professeur de potion? Rappelons que personne n'est au courant de leur relation si ce n'est très peu de personnes qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une main! Leur secret est à l'abri!

 **angemewmew :** Héhéhé, je reconnais là une amateur de yaoi hinhinhin... Alors OUI il y aura bien un Zachary/Draco!

 **kymaniwu :** Pourquoi tout le monde regarde mal Sevy? Et ben... mystère!

 _ **Merci à tous les autres reviewers, ça fait énormément plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plaît!**_

 _ **Par contre je suis** **déçue... Seulement 11 chtites reviews pour mon chapitre 5? Snif... :'(**_

 _ **(Et allez! Ça essaie de gratter des reviews! T'as vraiment aucune dignité!)**_

 _ **Norbert chut! Allez, reviews? *fait ses grands yeux de cocker mouillé***_

 _ **(Arg! L'attaque fatale! Je meurs...)**_

 _ **En espérant vous revoir dans les reviews!**_

 ** _Kiss_**


	7. Le Serpent caché derrière le Lion

**NdA :** Bonsoooooooooir ! Alors tout d'abord PARDONNEZ-MOAAAAAA ! _Ça sert à rien de te prosterner, ils ne peuvent pas te voir._ C'est l'intention qui compte Norbert. _J'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce nom plus qu'étrange ?_ Oui pourquoi tu crois que je t'appelle comme ça ? _J'apprécie à sa juste valeur, autrement dit : tu vas mourir._ Arrêteeuuux Norbert, je vais faire des cauchemars :'( _Tu me désespères._ Enfin bon, assez de bla-bla, je vous ai déjà saoulés de pas poster plus tôt, place au chapitre 7 ! _Ouais, presque 2 mois, t'as pas honte ?!_

 **Discleamer : **Ecoutez-moi bien, gente people, les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas. Soit, bien, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer dans les livres pour aller les séquestrer. _Tu n'as pas le droit._ M'en fout.

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** Le jour de ses 16 ans, Harry change bizarrement d'apparence et apprend que son père est en réalité Severus Rogue ! Le voilà désormais sous les traits de Zachary Rogue. Avec son "nouveau" père, il va à Spiner's End, dans l'ancienne maison de ses grands parents paternels. Après quelques discussions houleuses, des compromis et des courses (bah faut manger quand même) Harry/Zachary s'installe dans l'ancienne chambre qu'occupait son père adolescent. Il y fait détonantes découvertes dont un médaillon, une boucle d'oreille en forme de lys (qu'il subtilise par ailleurs), un album de photo des années de son père à Poudlard assez révélateur ainsi qu'un étrange carnet noir qui crie quand on l'ouvre. Au moment de notre histoire, son cher père (qui lui a d'ailleurs injustement confisqué sa baguette, pas juste!) l'appelle donc pour manger...

 **Merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris** (si je fait le compte on est actuellement à **120 favoris** , **208 alertes** et **93 reviews**! J'ai bon espoir qu'avec ce chapitre on dépasse les **100 reviews** ! Allez go, go, GOOOOOOOO ! _Du calme, tu vas nous faire un infarctus._ ) ! **(** **réponses aux reviews en bas)**

 **Merci** aussi à **Miss Homme** **Enceinte 2** qui a corrigé mon chapitre ! (C'est elle qui a eu l'idée du titre du chapitre!)

Et aussi à ma pitite soeur **lilirelmo** , qui fait office de **beta-testeuse** ! (bisous d'amûûûûûr mimiiii!)

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 7 : Le Serpent caché derrière le Lion (suggéré par ma bêta!)

Pas une seule poêle ou casserole d'utilisable ! Severus fixa rageusement la poêle qu'il tenait dans ses mains comme si elle était responsable de tous ses maux. Pourquoi avait-il eut la fabuleuse idée de retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur déjà ? Cette maison n'avait été le théâtre que d'horreurs et tragédies… Définitivement pas un endroit convenable où habiter, surtout pour lui… Aucun des souvenirs qu'il en avait ne pouvait être qualifié d'agréable.

Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit brusquement, et la cuisine se brouilla pour laisser place à une autre scène, plus sombre…

.oO0Oo.

 _Les flammes… La peur… Les cris… Le noir…_

 _Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la fumée âcre, Severus toussa. Il avait mal… Si mal…_

 _Et puis les voix autour de lui._

 _Haine. Colère. Peur. Désespoir._

 _\- Monstre ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !_

 _\- Arrête ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie !_

 _\- Éloignez-vous de lui !_

 _\- Toutes les sorties sont fermées !_

 _\- Monstre !_

 _Et cette satisfaction malsaine… Et les flammes, la brûlure du feu…_

 _Ils étouffent._

 _Ils vont mourir._

.oO0Oo.

\- Hum… Père ?

Une voix le tira brusquement de ses pensées et il se retrouva de nouveau dans la cuisine. Severus cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc de sa vision.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de son interlocuteur.

\- Heu… je me demandais où était ma chambre.

Severus leva les yeux vers Zachary. De quoi lui parlait-il ? Quelle chambre ? Et où… Ah oui, il venait de dire à son fils d'aller dans sa chambre. Ils étaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

\- Prend celle que tu veux, soupira-t-il finalement, de toute façon nous allons partir demain.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Zachary ne fit pas cas de ce changement de programme. Il hocha simplement la tête et partit vers l'étage.

Severus se secoua et dénicha une casserole qui avait l'air à peu près convenable.

\- Foutu don… grinça-t-il entre ses dents tout en débarrassant la casserole de sa saleté d'un _Recurvite._

Tout en la remplissant d'eau pour la faire bouillir, Severus s'interrogea sur le manque de réaction de son fils. Il aurait été sûr qu'en bon gryffondor, le jeune homme n'aurait pas attendu pour le questionner vivement quant à ce changement de plan. Mais il n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant des maigres indications que Severus lui avait données.

Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques heures qu'ils se côtoyaient, ou du moins en temps que père et fils, mais déjà Severus voyait ses apriori et ses certitudes se dissoudre lentement les unes après les autres. Tout d'abord, même s'il réagissait parfois vivement, il semblait plus réservé et même réfléchi par moment. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'était pas une espèce de moulin à paroles exubérant comme le sont la plupart des Gryffondors. Son comportement faisait même parfois penser à celui d'un Serpentard…

Severus soupira en s'installant sur une chaise de la cuisine pour éplucher les pommes de terre. Avait-il réellement jugé toutes ces années le garçon sans prendre le temps de sonder sa véritable personnalité ? La réponse était évidemment oui. Il avait été aveuglé par sa haine de James Potter, et le garçon lui ressemblait trop à ce moment là pour qu'il en fasse fît… Ça n'était qu'une maigre excuse et ne justifiait certainement pas toutes ces années d'acharnement, mais…

Un fracas soudain retentit à l'étage faisant sursauter Severus.

\- Zachary ? fit-il se levant et sortant la tête de la cuisine en direction de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?

\- Rien, rien ! lui parvint la voix de son fils. Une latte du plancher !

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais se contenta de cette explication bancale en maugréant.

\- Maudite maison…

Il s'installa de nouveau à la table et continua d'éplucher les pommes de terre en réfléchissant. Ils devaient définitivement partir de cette bâtisse insalubre. Outre le fait qu'elle n'était décidément pas habitable, il se voyait mal passer le reste de l'été dans le quartier de son adolescence. Non, trop de souvenirs, de haine, de ressentiment…

Severus soupira une énième fois, il s'était promis qu'il n'irait pas _là-bas_ sans elle, mais il n'avait plus trop le choix. Dumbledore lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ses appartements à Poudlard n'étaient pas le lieu de vacances rêvé pour un adolescent de seize ans. Et le seul endroit envisageable, hormis l'Impasse du Tisseur, était le Cottage. Là-bas aussi, il avait des souvenirs, et principalement d' _elle_ , mais au moins ceux-ci auraient un goût doux-amer. Et puis, il le devait bien à son enfant, non ? Peut-être ainsi ils pourraient se rapprocher en évoquant Lily…

Severus entendit soudain Zachary descendre précipitamment les escaliers avec la grâce d'un pachyderme.

\- Père ! fit-il en débarquant dans la cuisine.

\- Ne cours pas dans cette maison, Zachary ! le réprimanda Severus. Qui sait si le plancher ne va pas nous tomber sur la tête… Bon que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en levant le regard vers le jeune homme qui reprenait sa respiration.

\- Je me disais… commença le garçon, les sorciers de second cycle sont autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, non ?

\- Oui, confirma Severus en ayant une petite idée d'où voulait en venir son fils.

\- Donc, vu que j'ai mes BUSEs, je suis un sorcier de second cycle.

Severus dévisagea un instant le jeune homme qui se composa un visage innocent. Il eut un rictus amusé en pensant qu'il ressemblait à Lily quand elle essayait de lui faire avaler des mensonges plus gros qu'elle.

\- Logiquement, tu l'es à partir du moment où tu reçois un hiboux de confirmation avec tes résultats du ministère, cependant…

\- Cependant Dumbledore a lui-même confirmé que je ferais ma sixième année à Poudlard, compléta Zachary avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement.

\- Donc je suis un sorcier de second cycle.

Severus observa un instant le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression moqueuse et... surnoise ? se dessinant sur son visage. Était-ce réellement le prince des Gryffondor qu'il avait devant lui ? Il ricana en pensant qu'il semblait bien plus Serpentard qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Dépêche-toi de ranger tes affaires, Zachary, dit-il finalement après avoir échangé un sourire en coin.

Sans plus attendre le jeune homme fit demi-tour et remonta à l'étage poser le reste de ses maigres bagages.

Severus se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il devrait mener sa petite enquête a ce propos. Un adolescent de son âge n'était pas sensé avoir aussi peu de possessions. Mis à part ses manuels scolaires, Severus n'avait vu aucun livre ou jouet pouvant lui appartenir. Enfin... un adolescent de seize ans avait-il encore des jouets ? s'interrogea Severus.

Et ça n'était certainement pas dans son minuscule sac à dos qu'il trimballerait ce genre de chose. Avait-il même des vêtement de rechange ? Autre que les horribles guenilles qu'il avait sur le dos cela allait sans dire. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Severus en doutait. Il grimaça en se souvenant que Zachary lui avait avoué du bout des lèvres avoir vécu dans le petit placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Au départ, il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Comment ces ignobles moldus avaient pu faire ça à un enfant ? Severus ne connaissait que trop bien ce rejet pour l'avoir vécu avec son propre père. Son sang se glaça instantanément. Bon sang, s'ils étaient comme son père... Zachary n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant battu, mais Severus savait que c'était le genre de chose que l'on cachait, plus ou moins facilement. Si ces porcs avaient osé toucher son fils...

Severus sentit alors comme une alarme dans son esprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bon sang, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise et se précipita à l'étage. Il sut d'instinct que son fils se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre. En même temps, il aurait été à sa place il n'aurait choisi aucune des deux autres...

\- Zachary ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant soudainement la porte.

Le jeune homme, qui se tenait dos à lui, sursauta et se retourna vivement, la baguette pointée vers lui. Un réflexe sûrement. Le visage de Severus se ferma encore plus si c'était possible. Bien qu'il loua ce genre de réflexes qui pouvait sauver une vie, il trouvait cela malheureux qu'un adolescent, tout juste sortit de l'enfance, y soit contraint. Une fois de plus, une petite voix lui souffla sournoisement que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, _son fils_ , n'était autre que le Survivant, l'Élu, celui qui devait abattre le Lord des Ténèbres. Et cela lui fit mal. Il choisit cependant de remettre à plus tard ses états d'âmes, il y avait plus important.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette immédiatement ! dit-il d'un ton péremptoire en tendant la main vers son fils.

Zachary ouvrit des yeux ronds, l'air passablement perdu.

\- Que-quoi ? Mais...

Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

\- As-tu jeté un sortilège ? demanda Severus en inspectant la pièce du regard.

Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, dix-huit ans plus tôt...

\- Je... Oui, mais...

\- Lequel ? demanda Severus en se tournant vers son fils qui sembla soudain gêné.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, le regard de l'homme se durcit.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Zachary, le menaça-t-il.

\- Un _reparo_ , grommela le jeune homme.

Allons bon. Severus s'empressa de sortir sa propre baguette, il devait faire vite avant que les résidus magiques du sortilège n'imprègnent le lieu. Il devait effacer toute trace de magie provenant de cette baguette. Il fit quelques mouvements dans l'air en marmonnant une incantation en gaélique. Il s'agissait de magie ancienne, presque de la magie noire. Mais c'était nécessaire. Personne ne devait savoir que Zachary était ici.

Severus tenta de cacher une grimace d'inconfort lorsque le contre coup du sort qu'il avait utilisé se répercuta dans sa marque, le brûlant d'une manière peu agréable.

\- Peu importe, reprit-il en abaissant sa baguette. Donne-moi ta baguette.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda insolemment Zachary en relevant la tête d'un air provocateur.

Severus étrécit les yeux en serrant le poing et s'exhorta au calme.

\- Tu ne feras pas de magie dans ces murs, maintenant, donne-moi ta baguette.

\- Mais tout à l'heure vous disiez que…

\- Zachary, donne-moi ta baguette tout de suite ! s'exclama Severus qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea Zachary avec force.

Severus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Evidemment, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que ce petit imbécile de Gryffondor ne commence à contester son autorité. Il faisait des concessions et voilà où ça les menait !

\- Je te demande de m'obéir, Zachary, susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Alors tu me donnes cette baguette, IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT. Ou bien c'est moi qui te l'arrache, de gré ou de force.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais tendit sa baguette avec réticence non sans oublier de lui envoyer un regard noir.

Sans plus attendre, Severus fit demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ce gamin le mettait sur les nerfs !

En descendant les escaliers, il entendit son fils pousser un cri de rage. Et bien qu'il hurle !

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Severus chercha un endroit où cacher la baguette. Il inspecta sommairement le salon du regard, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il décréta que la solution la plus simple serait encore de la garder sur lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent au Cotage. Là, il pourrait la sceller en sécurité.

Severus retourna donc à la cuisine continuer la préparation du repas. Il mit les pommes de terre épluchées dans l'eau qu'il avait fait bouillir et sortit le jambon et le melon du sac.

Severus porta un regard critique sur les victuailles qu'il avait achetées au marché. Y en avait-il assez ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné pour deux, et il n'avait aucune idée de la quantité de nourriture que devait ingérer un adolescent de seize ans en pleine croissance... Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à ce propos. Lui avait l'habitude de manger peu, mais peut-être pas Zachary.

Enfin, ça ferait l'affaire, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se mit en quête d'un couteau pas trop rouillé afin de couper le melon.

\- Vivement que l'on parte de cette maudite maison, grommela-t-il alors que la poignée d'un tiroir lui resta dans la main.

Tout partait en ruine décidément... Peut-être devrait-il la vendre une bonne fois pour toute dès qu'ils seraient partis. Non, il en avait encore besoin pour assurer ses arrières. Il n'avait aucune envie que le Lord ou même Dumbledore ne connaissent l'emplacement du Cottage.

Non. Vraiment aucune envie. C'était son jardin secret. Ses souvenirs heureux avec Lily. Hors de question que qui que ce soit n'ait connaissance de cet endroit.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant que le lendemain il y retournerait... Avant de cligner des yeux subitement et de se reprendre.

Où en étaient les pommes de terre ? Il les piqua légèrement avec le couteau qui avait servit à couper le melon et vit qu'elle étaient cuites. Il les sortit de l'eau et les mit dans une assiette comme le jambon et le melon, qu'il posa sur la table bancale.

Il sortit de la cuisine et appela depuis les escaliers :

\- Zachary ! Viens à table !

\- J'arrive ! lui parvint la réponse un instant plus tard.

Severus s'assit sur une des deux chaises utilisables et regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur la rue en attendant que son fils arrive. Spiner's End n'avait pas changé en vingt ans... Toujours aussi gris, sale et terne. Encore une fois, Severus se demanda pourquoi il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de revenir ici. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin pour la suite des événements, mais tout de même, c'était assez désagréable.

"Pas autant que le doloris que je vais immanquablement recevoir de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres" relativisa-t-il en grimaçant.

Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il allait devoir le plus tôt possible annoncer à son "maître" qu'il avait un fils, du moins avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte tout seul. Ce qui serait bien plus douloureux. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de lui faire rejoindre ses rangs ! Ou même qu'il demande à le rencontrer. Tout serait découvert en quelques secondes à cause du lien qu'il partageait.

Il allait définitivement devoir reprendre ses leçons d'occlumencie avec Zachary... Au moins de quoi se protéger contre les intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Des pas dans l'escalier lui indiquèrent que Zachary daignait enfin venir manger. Fichu gosse qui ne lui causait que des problèmes ! Pourquoi Dumbledore avait tenu à ce qu'il le prenne avec lui, hein ? Même s'il devait avouer qu'il le voulait aussi, et puis apprendre à le connaître, même s'il était un fichu griffondor ! Enfin, Lily aussi était à Griffondor, se dit-il alors que le garçon entrait dans la cuisine, un air grincheux sur le visage.

Zachary se laissa tomber brusquement sur une chaise sans un mot, et envoya un regard noir à Severus. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Zachary, j'exige que tu te tiennes correctement à table, je ne tiens pas à manger en face d'un adolescent qui ne sait pas contenir ses humeurs ! Maintenant redresse-toi !

Il vit le jeune homme grincer des dents et un éclair de colère passer dans ses yeux verts si semblables à ceux de sa mère, mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire ce que disait Severus.

\- Sers-toi, dit simplement ce dernier en prenant une tranche de jambon.

Toujours sans un mot, mais une grimace franchement contrariée sur sa figure, le jeune homme se saisit de sa fourchette et piqua violemment une pomme de terre pour la mettre dans son assiette. Il refit une nouvelle fois la manoeuvre faisant tinter désagréablement ses couverts sur les assiettes en céramique. Severus serra les dents et prit sur lui pour ne rien dire.

Merlin, que ce gosse était insupportable !

Une fois tout deux servis, ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence lourd, où seul retentissait le cliquetis des couverts. Severus garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette ou sur son verre tentant de faire abstraction du bruit plus qu'insupportable que faisait les couverts de Zachary. Cependant le tintement se faisait de plus en plus fort et Severus releva le regard vers son fils qui le fixait d'un air provocateur tout en raclant sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

Il le faisait exprès en plus, cet imbécile !

Severus lui envoya un regard sévère et Zachary renifla en détournant le regard. Severus serra le poing, manquant de tordre sa fourchette, en voyant que le garçon n'avait pas pour autant arrêté de racler ses couverts dans l'assiette. Il ne mangeait même pas, en plus ! Alors qu'un grincement plus fort que les autres retentit dans la cuisine silencieuse, Severus perdit patience et abattit violemment le plat de sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter Zachary.

\- Ça suffit ! Tu arrêtes immédiatement tes imbécillités ou tu montes dans ta chambre !

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Zachary se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. Severus sentit une colère sourde prendre place dans sa poitrine.

\- Zachary ! Tu restes ici !

Le jeune homme se retourna, furibond, et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était descendu.

\- Faudrait savoir ! Je vais dans ma chambre ou je reste là ?!

\- Zachary, tu me parles sur un autre ton !

\- De toute façon vous savez jamais ce que vous voulez ! Vous ordonnez un truc et la seconde d'après vous dites l'inverse ! Comment je peux savoir à la fin !

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en expirant profondément. Que lui avait dit Dumbledore déjà ? Ah oui, "la patience est le maître mot de toute entente, mon enfant". Tu parles, espèce de vieux timbré ! Il fallait avoir plus que de la patience pour se retrouver avec un adolescent en pleine crise sur les bras !

\- Assied-toi, dit-il en essayant de maîtriser son ton.

Zachary sembla indécis et plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- Zachary, je fais un effort, alors tu vas t'asseoir avant que je ne perde définitivement toute ma patience, grinça Severus en désignant sa chaise.

L'adolescent hésita une seconde, puis finalement, il s'assit.

\- Bien, fit Severus. Alors pour commencer, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai pris ta baguette ?

Zachary ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis sembla se reprendre et fronça les sourcils en détournant le regard.

\- Justement, j'en sais rien ! dit-il hargneusement.

Intérieurement, Severus soupira. Et bien, ça n'était pas gagné ! Pourtant Lily était intelligente, et lui aussi, le gamin était-il vraiment idiot ? Ou alors c'était le trop plein d'année passées dans le "corps" d'un Potter, ça devait avoir des répercussions sur le cerveau, pensa-t-il sardonique.

\- Bon, je reformule ma question. À qui appartient cette baguette, dit-il en la sortant de sa poche.

Un bref éclat de joie, vite remplacé par de la colère, prit place sur le visage de son fils lorsqu'il lui présenta sa baguette.

\- À qui elle appartient ? répéta Zachary.

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Et bien à m...

Il s'interrompit et regarda Severus, une lueur dans les yeux. "Il a comprit" pensa Severus.

\- À Harry Potter, soupira Zachary d'un air las.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- En effet. Et que ce passerait-il selon toi si on détectait la magie d'Harry Potter, ennemi incontesté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans la maison de Severus Rogue, espion de ce même Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Zachary grimaça.

\- Rien de bon, je suppose...

\- Bien, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai pris ta baguette.

\- Vous auriez quand même pu m'expliquer ça tout de suite plutôt que de me l'arracher des mains ! protesta le jeune homme en se redressant.

Severus eut une grimace dubitative, mais ne répondit pas. Peut-être le garçon n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort sur ce point là. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute.

\- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, mange, dit Severus.

Il continuèrent à manger en silence, bien que celui-ci soit plus léger qu'au début du repas, jusqu'à ce que Zachary le brise, hésitant.

\- Hum... Mons... heu, père ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si je ne peux pas faire de magie sans être reconnu, comment je vais faire à Poudlard ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai une hypothèse là-dessus, mais pour ça il faudrait le faire confirmer par un expert...

L'homme vit qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt de son fils et intérieurement, s'en amusa.

\- Comme tu le sais, les baguettes des jeunes sorciers ont sur eux la Trace, qui permet de détecter l'usage de magie par un mineur.

Zachary grimaça. Severus savait qu'il pensait sûrement à l'affaire des détraqueurs l'année passée où il avait été jugé.

\- Cependant, continua-t-il, la Trace en question est appliquée sur la baguette d'Harry Potter, mais pas...

\- Sur celle de Zachary Rogue ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'apprécie que tu comprennes rapidement Zachary, mais j'apprécierais également que tu ne me coupes pas la parole quand je parle.

Une légère rougeur s'installa sur les joues du jeune homme qui s'excusa en murmurant. Severus en fut d'ailleurs étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'il s'excuserait. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu ?

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant pour déposer les assiettes vides dans l'évier. Je n'en suis pas sûr car je ne sais pas quelle est exactement la potion et le sortilège utilisé par Lily sur toi, mais je suppose que ça a eu un effet sur ta magie.

\- Sur ma magie ?

\- La magie est ce qui fait l'identité d'un sorcier, Zachary, fit Severus en s'appuyant dos à l'évier. Les seize ans passés, tu les a passés sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter, mais je suis convaincu que ta magie s'est aussi adaptée à ta... "pseudo ascendance", fit Severus en crachant le dernier mot.

\- Vous voulez dire que ma magie s'est modifiée pour ressembler à celle de... James Potter ? Je veux dire à ce que aurait été la magie du fils de Lily et James Potter ?

Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent, mais il acquiesça. L'idée que Lily et Potter ait pu avoir un fils lui était toujours insupportable. Et puis, pendant les deux ans qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ne s'était-il vraiment rien passé ? Avaient-il partagé une étreinte ? Plusieurs ? Pensait-elle à lui dans ces moments-là ? L'avait-elle oublié ?

Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés. Lily avait-elle aimé Potter comme elle l'avait aimé, lui ? Dans sa lettre elle disait l'avoir épousé pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de Zachary, mais Severus le savait et devait bien l'admettre, Potter était un foutu beau gosse, et, à son grand désespoir, amoureux de Lily. Ils s'étaient suffisamment battus à Poudlard à cause de ça. Avait-il mit à exécution ses envies ?

\- Père ?

La voix de son fils le tira de ses pensées sombres.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main, je pensais à...

Severus se coupa. Depuis quand se justifiait-il ? Et depuis quand s'autorisait-il autant d'instants de faiblesse alors qu'il n'était pas seul ?

\- À ma mère, c'est ça ? intervint doucement la voix de Zachary.

Severus releva brusquement les yeux vers son fils qui le regardait, une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux trop verts. Tristesse ? Compréhension ? Satisfaction ?

\- Elle vous a toujours aimé, vous savez, dit-il alors.

Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Severus d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Zachary haussa un sourcil.

\- Elle m'a écrit une lettre à moi aussi. Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais accepté ça aussi facilement sinon ?

Severus haussa les épaules, mais il était vrai que, contrairement à lui, son fils avait semblé accepter la situation plutôt rapidement.

\- Vous pourrez la lire si vous voulez, ajouta Zachary.

Severus eut du mal à dissimuler l'éclair de convoitise qui passa dans ses yeux. À croire que son masque se fissurait lentement, mais sûrement devant son fils. Exactement comme devant _elle_. Après tout il était aussi son fils, c'était vraisemblablement dans les gênes. Mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il se dissimulait, et les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre. Aussi, il se recomposa immédiatement un visage neutre, mais pas assez tôt visiblement pour échapper à l'oeil de Zachary qui conclu :

\- Je vous la donnerais tout à l'heure. Et... en échange, je pourrais lire la votre ?

Severus grimaça, un sentiment de jalousie prenant place dans son coeur. C'était _sa_ lettre ! Il n'autoriserait personne d'autre que lui à la lire ! Mais... Zachary le regardait avec un espoir bien présent dans ses yeux verts, bien qu'il tenta de le dissimuler sous la résignation.

Si semblables... Si ressemblants à ceux de Lily... La femme de sa vie. La mère de son enfant. Severus eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Au départ il pensait seulement à Zachary comme étant le fils de Lily et le sien, mais il avait oublié que Lily était aussi la mère de Zachary.

Il avait complètement occulté les sentiments que pouvait ressentir le garçon. Il avait devant lui son père. Père qui avait connu sa mère décédée à ses un an. Il n'avait jamais connu Lily.

Elle devait autant lui manquer. Peut-être même plus qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère. Aucune présence maternelle depuis sa disparition.

Car on ne lui ferait pas croire que Pétunia pourrait faire office de mère de remplacement, surtout de ce qu'il avait vu et comprit.

\- Je... D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Au vu de la tête que fit Zachary, il ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette réponse. Severus eu un sourire narquois.

\- Pour en revenir à cette histoire de magie, reprit-il, je suis quasiment certain que ta magie est "redevenue" celle qu'elle devait être au moment de ta naissance. Et donc réagir différemment que celle dont tu avais l'habitude jusqu'à maintenant, tout simplement parce que ce n'est plus la même.

\- J'ai changé de magie ?! s'exclama Zachary.

\- Ton essence magique a changé, oui, confirma Severus. Mais ça reste une supposition.

\- Ça veut dire que ma baguette ne m'appartient plus ?

\- Pas vraiment, elle appartient toujours à Harry Potter, mais techniquement, Harry Potter n'a jamais existé ou du moins n'existe plus maintenant, je suppose donc que soit ta baguette actuelle va changer de propriétaire, comme c'est le cas lorsqu'on utilise un _expeliarmus_ sur un adversaire où la baguette change d'allégeance, soit elle ne t'appartient effectivement plus et reste fidèle à son premier propriétaire: Harry Potter.

Zachary hocha la tête, l'air sonné. Severus lui laissa un temps pour digérer l'information. Il était vrai que si lui on lui annonçait que sa baguette n'était plus la sienne, il ne le prendrait pas forcément bien et, au mieux, nierait férocement. Mais Zachary semblait avoir des facultés d'adaptation assez surprenantes puisqu'il se reprit rapidement, bien que sa voix trembla :

\- Je pense que la seconde hypothèse est la bonne, soupira-t-il. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai lancé le sort, je n'ai pas sentit cette... "communion" habituelle que je ressens chaque fois que j'utilise ma baguette... Mais, continua-t-il en réfléchissant, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pu l'utiliser quand même ?

Severus ne répondit pas, sentant que Zachary était en pleine réflexion. Soudain le visage de son fils s'éclaira.

\- Ah ! Je sais ! C'est comme pour Ron et Neville ! Ils utilisent, ou utilisaient pour Ron, des baguettes appartenant à des membres de leur famille. La magie est héréditaire, donc ? C'est comme un gène ? Ou bien est-ce dans le sang ? Une interaction des deux, peut-être...

Severus fut surprit des suppositions du garçon. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire part de réflexions aussi poussées, laissant plutôt cela à son amie Granger. La potion avait-elle aussi eu une influence sur son comportement ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse des recherches sur ce qu'avait fait Lily. Cela offrait des réponses à beaucoup d'interrogations du monde magique. Notamment d'où venait la magie. En particulier la magie des Nés-Moldus.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'il me faudrait une nouvelle baguette ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Puisque Zachary Rogue n'a jamais eu de baguette.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- En effet. Nous irons t'en acheter une nouvelle chez Ollivander dans la semaine, après-demain peut-être.

\- Il ne risque pas de me reconnaître ? s'inquiéta Zachary.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'es regardé récemment dans un miroir, Zachary ?

Le jeune homme rougit.

\- Heu... Oui, mais heu... rapidement...

\- Et bien sache que, mis à part tes yeux, tu ne ressembles plus en rien à l'espèce de crevette rachitique que tu étais à cause de la potion. Plus aucune trace de Potter en toi ! rajouta-t-il avec satisfaction.

"Dans les dents, Potter ! C'est _mon_ fils !"

\- Ah, heu... d'accord, répondit Zachary désorienté.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu peux remonter si tu veux, prendre une douche ou peu importe, ou alors nous pouvons encore... discuter, dit-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

\- Heu... Oui, heu... ce serait bien...

\- D'accord...

Cependant aucun des deux ne parla et un silence un peu inconfortable s'installa. Puis Zachary ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Hum... Je voulais vous demander...

Il s'interrompit et Severus l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ça ne va pas faire trop bizarre que votre fils apparaisse d'un coup comme ça, pile au moment où Harry Potter disparaît ?

Severus grimaça.

\- Il est vrai que certains risquent de se poser des question. Mais avec un peu de chance, comme je ferais connaître ton existence avant que la "disparition" d'Harry Potter ne soit révélée, ils ne vont pas deviner... Enfin, j'espère quand même que Dumbledore trouvera une solution...

\- Je pensais à quelque chose justement...

Severus regarda son fils avec intérêt.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien... La seule manière de dissiper tous les doutes serait de voir Harry Potter et Zachary Rogue au même endroit et au même moment...

\- Et comment tu ferais ça ? demanda Severus, plus intrigué que moqueur.

\- Polynectar ? tenta Zachary.

Severus haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Dis-moi, sais-tu vraiment à quelles conditions fonctionne le polynectar ?

\- Oui, il faut un "bout" de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence et celle-ci durera durant environ une heure, répondit Zachary à sa plus grande surprise.

Malgré lui Severus était surpris. Il avait pensé que le garçon ne connaîtrait pas vraiment ça. Il lui réservait des surprises visiblement. L'idée était bonne, mais il y avait comme un soucis.

\- Et où va-t-on trouver un "bout" de Harry Potter ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as maintenant l'apparence de Zachary Rogue et donc tu n'as plus rien de Harry Potter ?

Severus vit alors un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres fines de Zachary. Un sourire bien loin d'un sourire candide de Gryffondor. Non, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un sourire de Serpentard. Manipulateur et moqueur. La potion et le sort utilisés par Lily avait définitivement un effet sur le comportement !

\- Il doit bien rester quelques "bouts" de Harry Potter chez les Dursley, non ? Comme des cheveux par exemple ? Dans sa chambre. Enfin, si les Dursley n'ont pas déjà tout passé au kasher et à l'alcool ménager pour exorciser le lieu... finit-il sarcastique.

Severus n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire. Mine de rien, il était fier de la réflexion de son fils.

\- Même sans ça, répondit-il, j'ai des doutes quant au bon fonctionnement de la potion. Ou du moins à réussir à obtenir le résultat que l'on souhaite. Rien ne dit qu'avec des cheveux d'avant ta "transformation" la personne qui avale la potion ne se transforme en Harry Potter et non en Zachary Rogue. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, rajouta-t-il alors que les traits de Zachary s'éclairaient.

\- Du coup, est-ce que...

Zachary fut coupé par un bruit soudain sur le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Un hibou se trouvait derrière la fenêtre et tapait de son bec contre la vitre. Interloqué, Severus ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis l'oiseau piailla d'impatience et l'homme ouvrit la fenêtre en tendant la main pour prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le hibou ne la lui donna pas, mais prit son envol pour entrer dans la pièce et se posa sur la table devant Zachary en lui tendant sa patte et poussant un bref cri.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers son père, l'air indécis et perdu.

\- Prends-la, dit-il la bouche sèche.

"Ce n'est pas normal !" lui hurla sa conscience. "Pas normal du tout !"

Le jeune homme détacha la lettre de la patte du rapace, une appréhension clairement visible dans ses gestes. Une fois qu'il l'eu saisie, l'oiseau poussa un piaillement et repartit comme il était venu. Zachary fixa le dessus de la lettre, une écriture manuscrite y indiquant le destinataire.

" _Harry Potter_ "

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de l'INCOMMENSURABLE retard de ce chapitre, bon pour me pardonner il est un peu plus long ^^

Pas que j'ai un rythme prédéfini, je publie quand l'envie m'en prend, mais bon j'essaie quand même de faire au moins un ou deux par mois ;)

Après en ce moment, on a eu les **PARTIELS** BORDEL ! J'AI CRU MOURIR... _Calme tes ardeurs, c'est pas fini, il t'en reste 3 plus les TP._ Kwaaaaa ? Biiiiiiiiiiiiip...

 _Mesdames et messieurs, suite à la tragique mort de notre regrettée Pakalos, je me vois dans l'obligation de reprendre cette fiction en main, ça commençait à partir en c*uilles._

 _Place aux réponse aux reviews :_

 **Serelya Prongs** : _Merci pour ta review. Que de compliments ! Je tiens à souligner que les chevilles de Pakalos n'ont pas supporté son poids_ _quand elle a lu ton commentaire._

 **Kuro** : _D'une traite tous les chapitres ? Et ben... Tant d'entousiasme fait plaisir à voir._

 **Stridou** : _Merci de ta review._

 ** _Questions fréquentes (ou pas) :_**

 **Est-ce que le Trio d'or sera toujours d'actualité ?** _Question pertinente. Zachary va bien "rencontrer" Ron et Hermione et même les autres sous l'apparence de Zachary Rogue, mais effectivement ils ne sauront pas qui il était avant. Alors la réponse est donc (_ _malheureusement) NON, le Trio d'or n'existera plus, du moins pour ce que Pakalos a en tête pour la suite (je le sais je SUIS dans sa tête)._

 **Pourquoi Dumby a l'air** **connu quant à la réaction excessive des Dursley par rapport à Harry et la magie, Arrabella ne l'a pas informé de ce que vivait Harry chez eux ?** _Alors, pour nous (c'est à dire Pakalos et moi) les Dursley étant très_ _soucieux de leur image, ne donnait pas à voir ce qu'ils était réellement. Alors pourquoi montrer au voisinage que l'on a un gamin dérangé (pour eux) chez soi ? Alors ils le cachent. Rappelons ce tragique passage du tome deux, où l'Oncle d'Harry l'enferme dans sa chambre le jour de son anniversaire, car ce même jour il reçoit un invité et ne veut pas qu'on le voit, ce serait, pour lui, un déshonneur. Ainsi, pour moi, les Dursley nient l'existence même de Harry, si bien que le voisinage ne le connait pas vraiment. Quant à Mrs Figg, même si elle a bon fond, c'est quand même une grand-mère un peu fofolle et vieux jeu, pour elle, l'unique chose qu'elle voit ce sont les "petits" rappels à l'ordre de son Oncle et sa Tante. Donc, NON, elle n'a pas informé Dumbledore de la vie de harry, tout simplement parce que pour elle il ne voit rien d'anormal._

 **Est-ce que Severus va gronder son fils d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires ?** _Hum... et bien dirais que ce que Severus ne sait, ne peut nuire à notre Ryry._

 _Voilà, c'est à peu près tout._

 _Nous_ _remercions tous les autres reviewers et les autres mises en favoris, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._

Pourquoi tu dis "nous" on dirais qu'on est schizophrène, c'est chelou...

 _T'es pas morte, toi ?_

Ne m'enterre pas si vite Norbert... Ma vengeance sera terrible !

 _En attendant j'ai fait le boulot à ta place._

Topez-là ! Vous êtes engagé !

 _Cette fille me désespère... Pitié... Trouvez-moi un nouveau boulot..._

 _ **Kiss**_


	8. Aide-moi, Potty

**NdA : **ET BONSOOOOOOOIR ! _Ou bonjour, au choix._ Norbert ! Arrête de toujours casser mes intro comme ça à la fin ! _Bah quoi?_ C'est frustrant ! _Pfff..._ Bref ! Nous voici de retourrrrrr ! _Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour._ O_o _Quoi ?_ Norbert ? Tu sais faire preuve d'humour ? _Faut croire._ OMG je suis choquée. _Il t'en faut peu dis donc._ Enfin bon ! Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 8 est làààààààààà ! Et oui mesdames (et messieurs, sont inexistants ceux-là on dirait) il est là, après un mois d'inactivité ! Enfin inactivité... C'est vite dit ! J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, alors m'abandonnez pas !

 **Discleamer : **Hum, hum. _Au secours, Ombrage débarque sur !_ Arg ! _Non c'est une blague, reprend-toi._ Non mais c'est que tu as fait une deuxième tentative d'humour Norbert... Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible... Je peux mourir en paix... _Son comportement m'atterre. Bon et ben puisqu'elle est actuellement décédée, avant faire le discleamer à sa place. Donc, tous (ou presque, vous verrez plus tard) les personnages appartiennent à JKR, ainsi que le monde enfin bref, tout le tralala quoi, sauf cette histoire bizarre et cousue de fils blancs, c'est à Pakalos._

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** _On va faire dans le concis : Harry_ _reçoit une lettre de sa mère décédée et il rappelle désormais Zachary Rogue, il suis donc son nouveau (tout est relatif) père dans sa maison qui tombe en ruine. J'ai perdu personne ? Bien. S'ensuit l'arrivée d'une chouette qui délivre une lettre à un dénommé Harry Potter. Oui, tout à fait, c'est la merde. Suite au prochain épisode._ C'est pas un peu court ça ? _Non, c'est parfait._ Ah bon.

 **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !**

Nous avons actuellement dépassé les **100 revieeeeeeeeews** ! YEEPEEEEEEEE ! SORTONS LE CHAMPAGNE ! _T'aimes pas le champagne._ Ah oui, c'est vrai. SORTONS LE CHAMPOMY !

Bref, **MERCI** pour les **reviews** et les **mises en favoris** ( **135 favoris** , **241 alertes** et **105 reviews** ) ! **(** **réponses aux reviews en bas)**

 **Merci** aussi à **Miss Homme** **Enceinte 2** qui a corrigé mon chapitre !

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 8 : Aide-moi, Potty

Le jour se levait lentement, la lumière du soleil inondant peu à peu le paysage verdoyant de l'immense parc. Bien que l'on soit en été, la rosée du matin était encore présente et scintillait sur l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres et des diverses plantes qui jonchaient la propriété. Au milieu de ce magnifique parc se trouvait un grand manoir fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, les rayons du soleil montaient en inondant une à une les nombreuses fenêtres du bâtiment.

Le premier étage du manoir était réservé à ses proprié était principalement constitué de chambres sur l'aile droite.C'est ainsi que ce premier jour d'août trouva deux amants tendrement enlacés dans la chambre du maître, la plus spacieuse. Tout aussi nus et blonds l'un que l'autre, leurs cheveux se mêlant indistinctement, ils étaient encore assoupis.

La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'un rayon de soleil entra dans la chambre. Elle battit des paupières, révélant de fascinantsyeux gris, puis regarda autour d'elle, semblant se demander un instant ce qu'elle faisait là avant qu'un doux sourire ne vienne orner ses lèvres.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés, couché sur le ventre, le drap au bas du dos etun bras passé possessivement autour de sa taille fine. Ellelecontempla quelques instants, puis approcha sa main blanche du dos musclé de l'homme qu'elle gratifia d'une caresse légère, tout en se redressant légèrement sur un sourit un peu plus lorsqu'il frissonna. Elle eut une moue taquine puis accentua sa caresse en descendant un peu plus bas, tout en surveillant le visage de l'homme. Il était si beau ainsi, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, s'éparpillant sur l'oreiller, il paraissait si paisible, dé nez droit, sa mâchoire volontaire, son front fier. Elle l'aimait tant…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son rire lorsque l'homme fronça ses sourcils blonds et marmonna quelque chose d' se pencha et, tout en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle souffla dans sa nuqueavant de déposer ses lèvres roses sur le cou pâle.

L'homme remua un peu plus et se rapprocha de la femme enresserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

-Lucius… murmura la femme d'une voix joueuse dans le creux de son oreille.

L'homme eut un sourire tendre avant d'ouvrir un œil, tombant dans ceux de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui caresser le dos. Il bougea légèrement, de façon à atteindre l'épaule nue de la femme, et embrassa la peau douce avec amour.

\- Je voudrais ce genre de réveil tous les matins, ma chère…

En réponse, la femme se colla un peu plus contre lui en posant ses bras sur enfouit son nez dans son cou et en retraça le chemin jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire tout en le parsemant de mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de l'homme puis souffla.

\- Pour cela, commença-t-elle d'une voix suave, il faudrait que je passe plus de soirées dans votre chambre…

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit coup de langue sur l'oreille et s'éloigna pour faire face aux yeux noirs de désir de l'homme.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle fut brusquement soulevée par des bras puissants avant de se retrouver plaquéedos au matelas, l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle ricana avant de dire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

\- Vous vous êtes encore fait avoir par le plus bas péché des hommes, Lucius…

L'homme esquissa à son tour un sourire moqueur avant de se pencher pour poser sa main sur la poitrine nue de la femme.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes une démone bien trop tentatrice, Narcissa…

Il se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui conférant un baiser doux, mais un brin possessif, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire.

.oO0Oo.

Draco s'éveilla en grognant et s'enfonça encore plus dans les draps. Oui, il n'était pas du matin et alors ! Après quelques minutes passées à étouffer sous la couette, il l'ouvrit finalement brusquement et inspira à grandes goulées. Il pesta contre le soleil qui se levait trop tôt en été et dirigea son regard vers son réveil. 8h24. Définitivement trop tôt.

Il resta étalé sur le dos, contemplant le haut de son lit à baldaquin, repensant à la veille.

Il avait eu un courage qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir. Il avait défié son père. Son propre père ! Il eut un sourire vainqueur. Et oui, les Serpentards aussi pouvaient être courageux, ça n'était pas réservé qu'aux Gryffondors ! Potter en boufferait ses espèces de binocles qui lui servaient de lunettes.

À propos de Potter… Il avait dit qu'il espionnerait pour cet imbécile de balafré, mais comment allait-il le contacter ? À Poudlard ce serait trop tard, il aurait déjà la marque, et ce serait impossible de le convaincre de sa bonne foi, buté comme l'était cet idiot de Gryffondor.

À l'évocation de la marque, Draco frissonna. Certes, il avait dit qu'il espionnerait. Certes, il avait dit qu'il prendrait la marque. Mais il avait peur. Non, il était terrifié. Une terreur qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Il se passait milles scénarios dans sa tête. Un: il prenait la marque, mais Potter ne voulait pas de lui comme espion et il était contraint de devenir un vrai mangemort, à sa grande horreur. Deux: Il prenait toujours la marque, de toute façon il lui était impossible d'y échapper, Potter acceptait qu'il soit espion, mais il se faisait prendre et abattre. Ou bien il fuyait et perdait tout avant d'être retrouvé et exécuté comme le premier moldu venu.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir !

Draco serra les poings en se recroquevillant dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour échapper à sa vie qui dérapait complètement.

Il entoura son ventre douloureux de ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Il se mordit les lèvres en reniflant alors que des larmes traitresses coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Potter… Pour une fois mérite ton putain de surnom de Sauveur… Aide-moi…

.oO0Oo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco était douché, habillé et descendait vers la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. En passant devant la chambre de ses parents il perçut des sons qui le firent rougir furieusement et il s'éloigna à grands pas précipités. Bon sang, il avait des parents intenables !

Lui ne ramenait pas un garçon dans sa chambre et copulait à tout va ! Oui, Draco était gay, n'en déplaise aux pauvres jeunes filles voulant prétendre au titre de prochaine Lady Malfoy.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que ses parents étaient actuellement occupés à lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur, se dit-il en s'asseyant à table.

Non ! Tout de suite enlever cette image de sa tête ! Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ses parents en train de… alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger !

En y repensant, ses parents avaient plutôt bien prit l'annonce de son homosexualité. Il avait eu très peur de leur dire, car comme tout sang-pur qui se respecte, il devrait donner un descendant à la lignée Malfoy. Or, un homme n'engendrait pas, c'était connu…

Mais lorsqu'il leur avait dit, dans le salon bleu, ils n'avaient d'abord pas bronché et Draco avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, avant que sa mère ne s'exclame : « Je le savais ! » et ne se tourne vers son père en réclamant une sortie dans l'Avenue sorcière de Paris pour y faire les boutiques, puisqu'il avait perdu son pari. Quant à son père il s'était contenté de le regarder d'un air las. Enfin c'était surtout sa femme qu'il regardait d'un air las. Sans doute appréhendait-il déjà la « sortie boutique » qui allait s'annoncer une torture.

La mâchoire de Draco s'en était décrochée. Il était resté estomaqué plus d'une minute avant de s'indigner. Ses parents avaient parié sur sa sexualité !

\- Mais enfin, Draco, avait répondu sa mère en balayant l'air de sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail insignifiant. Tu passes plus de temps dans la salle de bain que n'importe quelle fille, ce n'est que logique !

Pour la deuxième fois, Draco n'avait su que répondre.

\- Père ? avait-il demandé en se tournant vers l'homme.

Car c'était de son avis qu'il avait le plus peur. Il était celui qui avait tout les droits sur lui. Il pouvait tout autant décider de le déshériter comme de le chasser du manoir. Mais ce dernier avait haussé les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas dire que je n'espérais pas que tu fasses perdurer la lignée des Malfoy, mais c'est ainsi.

\- Vous avez parié, s'était encore indigné Draco en fronçant le nez.

Sa mère avait levé les yeux au ciel et son père n'avait rien dit.

\- Très bien, avait-il alors déclaré avec un sourire calculateur en s'adossant au canapé et croisant les jambes, l'air nonchalant. Mais j'exige alors en compensation que vous m'emmeniez avec vous à Paris.

Un éclair de panique était alors passé dans les yeux de son père et sa mère avait pincé les lèvres de contrariété tandis que son sourire s'était accentué.

Finalement, il en avait bien profité, se rappela-t-il en mordant dans ses œufs au bacon, jouant la carte de la culpabilisation dès qu'il pouvait.

Il entendit des gloussements avant que ses parents ne fassent irruption dans la salle à manger. En voyant leur fils, ils se recomposèrent immédiatement un visage neutre.

\- Oh, Draco, fit sa mère avec un sourire en s'asseyant à son tour. Tu es déjà levé?

Le jeune homme leur envoya un regard torve. Comprenant le reproche silencieux, ses parents eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés, bien que cela ne se traduise que par un toussotement discret ou le lissage d'un pli invisible sur la nappe.

Draco cacha son sourire dans sa tasse de thé. Il aimait bien ces matins-là. Il avait l'impression que la menace de Voldemort s'estompait un instant pour laisser place à la légèreté d'une famille.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, Draco prit congé de ses parents et se redirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte, les soucis revinrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du bois. Assis, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa son front dessus.

Ses parents avaient fait comme si la discussion de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Après tout, c'était ce que Draco leur avait demandé. D'oublier. Mais ça lui faisait mal aussi. C'était comme s'ils niaient ce qui allait se passer. Et il se sentait si impuissant…

Que pourrait-il faire, lui, dans cette guerre qui se profilait ?

Espionner avait-il dit.

Mais en était-il seulement capable ?

Draco releva la tête et contempla le plafond clair de sa chambre. Son parrain était un espion selon son père. Mais pour qui ? C'était la question que se posait Draco. Car même si Severus disait espionner Dumbledore pour le Lord, Draco n'en était pas moins sûr. Devait-il se tourner vers lui ? Oui, mais, et si l'homme était réellement du côté du Lord noir ? Cela serait prendre un trop gros risque.

Non, pensa Draco en ricanant, désabusé. La seule solution était de se tourner vers le petit pote Potty. Potter et son attitude si gryffondoresque qui ne résistait pas à porter secours à tout le monde possible.

\- Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde, Potty… se moqua Draco d'une voix amère.

Draco se redressa sur ses jambes. Il allait devoir prendre contact avec cet imbécile. Et avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort, après ce serait trop tard. Il se dirigea vers le bureau qui faisait le coin de sa chambre et s'assit à la chaise en sortant du papier et une plume. Il mordilla le bout de la plume en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Bon, que écrire ?

Pas un appel à l'aide. Plutôt mourir que se rabaisser devant Potter. Une simple offre de ses services en temps qu'espion ? Non, il ne le croirait jamais.

Un mix des deux ? C'était ce qui semblait le plus à même de porter ses fruits. Apitoyer un peu le Gryffondor, pour mieux l'enferrer dans ses filets et obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans se rabaisser, soit une protection, quoique relative, et une garantie de grâce si jamais le vent tournait en faveur des partisans de l'ordre du poulet grillé.

Draco prit une inspiration et commença à écrire…

 _« Cher Potter… »_

Draco stoppa sa plume et ratura ses premiers mots. Et pourquoi pas « bien-aimé Potter » pendant qu'il y était, grommela-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Draco mit le point final à sa lettre. Il espérait que ça ferait l'affaire, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Déjà qu'il prenait sur lui pour écrire une lettre au balafré…

Draco se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Même si son père avait « oublié » leur conversation, il ne tenait pas à ce que lui ou sa mère ne sache comment il comptait s'y prendre. En marchant vers la volière, Draco se demanda comment il allait communiquer avec Potter. Son hibou grand-duc était beaucoup trop reconnaissable. Et puis à Poudlard ils seraient à côtés alors ça ne servirait plus à rien. Enfin, il avait dit à Potter de lui envoyer sa réponse chez Blaise, sa famille était neutre.

Draco s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et écarquilla les yeux. Mais… et si Potter décidait qu'il ne servait à rien ? Après tout, pourquoi viendrait-il au secours de son ennemi ? Draco frissonna en reprenant sa marche. Non, il ne valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Draco arriva à la volière et étudia les nombreux oiseaux qui y étaient. Lequel devait-il prendre ? Il tomba alors sur la nouvelle acquisition de sa mère, quelques semaines plus tôt. Une petite chouette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commune. En y repensant, il se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé sa mère à l'acheter. Elle n'était ni belle, ni élégante, ni majestueuse. Bref, rien de… Malfoyen, dirions-nous.

La chouette ouvrit un œil quand le jeune homme se tint devant elle. Draco sourit. Parfait, personne ne pouvait savoir que cette lettre venait de lui. Il attacha sa lettre à la patte de la chouette qui protesta.

\- Calme-toi, foutu volatile ! s'énerva Draco en faisant son possible pour éviter les coups de serres et d'ailes. Amène ça à Har…

Draco se coupa et regarda autour de lui, l'air paniqué. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, mais il voulait éviter que qui que ce soit ne sache ce qu'il faisait. Et si on était en train de l'espionner ? Peut-être un elfe de maison ?

Draco sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos et son souffle se bloquer.

\- Du calme, Draco… s'enjoignit-il en expirant doucement.

Il devait trouver une parade. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la chouette et croisa un regard brillant d'intelligence. Il haussa un sourcil, peut-être cette chouette n'était-elle pas si ordinaire que cela.

\- Amène-ça au fils de Lily Evans, chuchota-t-il à l'oiseau qui s'envola dans la seconde.

Draco regarda l'oiseau sortir par le trou prévu à cet effet et souffla. Heureusement qu'il avait fait des recherches… Oui, il avait fait des recherches sur Potter, et alors ? Il faut bien connaître son ennemi après tout. Et l'attaquer sur sa mère Sang-de-bourbe était son passe-temps préféré. Cela allait de soit qu'il connaissait son nom de jeune fille. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas ébruité, étrangement.

Evans. Vraiment commun comme nom, pensa-t-il en retournant au manoir.

Bon, il devait aller voir Blaise pour lui expliquer la situation.

.oO0Oo.

 _Impasse du Tisseur, Carbone-les-mines*_

Harry regarda la lettre entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi lui était-elle adressée comme étant _Harry Potter_ ? Pourtant il était Zachary Rogue à présent, non ? Enfin, logiquement il l'avait toujours été, mais c'était encore étrange pour lui de s'entendre appelé Zachary. Il pensait qu'il lui faudrait encore un temps avant de s'y habituer et de s'identifier réellement à Zachary Rogue.

\- Vas-y, ouvre-la, entendit-il son père dire.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil et vit que l'homme semblait tendu. Harry brisa le sceau et ouvrit la lettre. Dire qu'il fut surprit de l'identité de son expéditeur fut un euphémisme.

 _« Potty,_

 _Crois bien que ça m'écorche la bouche de te demander ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Oui, tu as bien lu, le balafré, moi, Draco Malfoy ait besoin de ton aide, mais si jamais tu t'avises de le colporter, je ferais de ta vie un tel enfer que tu regrettera de ne pas mourir._

 _Même, je te poursuivrais après ta mort aussi._

 _Je ne te cache pas que ça me coûte de faire ça, mais c'est un moindre mal après ce qui va inévitablement m'arriver._

 _Comme tu t'en doutes, mon père est au service du Lord des Ténèbres (et si jamais tu te sers de cette lettre comme preuve je dirais que tu aura tout inventé, de toute façon, j'ai fait en sorte de modifier mon écriture), sauf qu'après les évènements du Département des Mystères, il n'est plus dans ses bonnes grâces. Et comme punition le Lord a comme idée de faire de moi son serviteur à son tour._

 _Oui Potty, tu as compris (du moins j'espère que ton cerveau atrophié a saisi, sinon le monde est vraiment mal barré), je suis obligé de prendre la Marque parce que mon père a fait l'imbécile. Sauf que je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse devant personne, même s'il semble que mon paternel ait légèrement oublié ce code de conduite._

 _Donc j'ai pensé à toi, Potty. Même si je ne me fait pas d'illusion, qui irait aider son ennemi ? À ta place, je ne t'aurais pas aidé. Mais comme tu as une foutue tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde… complexe du héros, hein ? Pas comme Dumby, le vieux citronné ne m'aidera pas, je le sais._

 _Il me reste très peu de temps avant de basculer en enfer, d'ici la fin des vacances je serais… marqué. Comme du putain de bétail._

 _Seulement, je n'ai pas le choix, la fuite n'étant pas envisageable, j'ai encore ma fierté, merci bien._

 _C'est pourquoi, je te propose, bien que je risque ma peau, de te faire parvenir certains « renseignements ». Bien sûr, moyennant protection et un soutient lorsque vous aurez réglé son compte à Face-de-serpent._

 _Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère que tu as compris Potter._

 _Sarcastiquement tien,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _PS : Envoies-moi ta réponse, si réponse il y a, chez Blaise Zabini, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on sache tout de mes projets, et mes parents encore moins._

 _PPS : Si jamais tu oses, ne serait-ce que mentionner le contenu de cette lettre, je te tue. C'est clair, Potty ? »_

En premier lieu, Harry resta hébété après la lecture de la lettre. Puis il se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes et, n'y tenant plus, il explosa de rire sous les yeux médusés de son père. Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Malfoy l'appelant à l'aide ? Il imaginait parfaitement le déchirement que ça avait dû coûter au blond.

\- Et si tu m'éclairais sur ce qui te fait rire ainsi, peut-être pourrais-je participer ? l'interrompit son père d'un ton cassant.

Cela lui fit quasiment l'effet d'une douche froide et il se calma aussitôt. La situation n'avait à proprement parler rien de risible.

\- De qui est-ce ? demanda son père.

\- Draco Malfoy, répondit Harry en levant les yeux de la lettre.

L'homme sembla surpris.

\- Draco ? Mais pourquoi t'écrit-il ?

Harry grimaça et posa le parchemin sur la table.

\- Visiblement Vold… Vous-savez-qui, se reprit-il après un regard noir de son père, veut lui faire prendre la marque d'ici la rentrée.

Harry vit les sourcils de l'homme se hausser imperceptiblement, mais il conserva cette expression dure et impassible qu'il s'était composée dès que le surnom de Voldemort avait été prononcé.

\- Et il demande mon aide, continua Harry en se renversant sur sa chaise. Enfin, pas vraiment, vu qu'il n'a pas le choix de prendre la marque, mais il propose d'être mon espion personnel d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ou du moins, l'espion de Harry Potter, sous réserve d'un témoignage à son procès à l'issue de la défaite de « Face-de-serpent » pour le citer.

\- Je vois.

Il se passa un silence où chacun réfléchis aux conséquences et surtout à ce que cela voudrait dire. Harry prit distraitement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et se balança sur deux pieds de chaise. Puis il ricana.

\- Bien joué Malfoy, vraiment.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Et tiens toi correctement, le rabroua son père.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers l'homme toujours appuyé sur le rebord de l'évier.

\- Malfoy va prendre la marque, mais demande à être espion. Quelque soit l'issue de la guerre, il en sortira vainqueur. À plus ou moins grande échelle. Un : Vold… vous-savez-qui triomphe, Malfoy a la Marque et jamais Vol-machin n'aura connaissance de sa « passade espion pour Potter », donc pas de problème. Deux : Machin perd et meurt et Malfoy se retrouve avec un procès sur le dos comme tous les Mangemorts connus, sauf qu'avec le témoignage de Harry Potter en personne, il s'assure de s'en sortir sans réels dommages. En bref, tout bénef', finit Harry en levant les mains d'un air fataliste.

Son père esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, on peut penser qu'il a fait ça dans le but de couvrir ses arrières…

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Cependant, continua son père en croisant les bras, tu n'as prit en compte que la période « après-guerre ». Qu'en est-il de la période « guerre » ? Des risques à prendre ? Des risques de se faire découvrir ? Draco n'est pas un courageux, au fond de lui, il se dirait que le jeu n'en vaudrait certainement pas la chandelle. Autant vivre avec certitude pendant quelques années supplémentaires que d'être toujours sur le qui-vive sans savoir quand est-ce qu'un camp ou l'autre se retournera contre vous. Non, je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose, être espion n'est certainement pas une sûreté…

Harry se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'est pour ça que maman voulait que vous… que… que tu arrêtes d'être espion, non ?

Harry détourna le regard, gêné. Il avait pensé que le tutoiement semblait de circonstance vu le sujet qu'il venait d'évoquer, mais il voulait éviter le regard franchement surpris de son père. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le gênait. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux longs et continua :

\- Et puis enfin… si Malfoy joue à l'espion, on en aura pas besoin de deux… alors vous-tu pourrais arrêter… non ?

Harry grimaça en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité naître dans sa poitrine. Enfin c'était Malfoy enfin ! Le connard fini depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard ! Son père le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Zachary… te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Harry gigota, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Serais-tu vraiment capable de sacrifier un jeune de ton âge ? Un jeune de seize ans ? Comme toi ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Et ce qu'il avait dit, profondément égoïste. Parce que lui voulait un père présent, même s'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, il proposait de se servir de Malfoy.

\- Sans oublier que Draco n'a certainement pas mon expérience, ni mes capacités, continua son père. Il se ferait démasquer aussitôt.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela Harry de mauvaise grâce.

L'homme haussa un sourcil face au ton employé, mais préféra laisser passer pour cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre alors ? demanda Harry.

Son père tira sa chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Draco te demande de répondre chez Zabini. Sa famille est neutre, précisa l'homme devant son regard dubitatif.

\- Il est à Serpentard, répliqua Harry.

\- Et alors ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Oui, en effet, et alors ?

\- Heu… non, rien en fait… Et donc, je me vois mal lui demander d'être espion pour mo-Harry Potter, si Harry Potter n'existe plus.

\- En effet, ça reste un problème, acquiesça son père avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry eu rire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Mais d'après ce que v-tu dis, continua-t-il en décidant de passer au tutoiement, c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas espion, non ? Il y a trop de risques…

Merlin ce que ça faisait bizarre de tutoyer cet homme qui était pour lui son professeur il n'y avait pas quelques jours ! Quant à l'appeler papa… Bon sang, ça allait lui prendre des semaines, voire des mois, avant de s'habituer ! Et il devait aussi penser à lui comme étant Zachary Rogue et non Harry Potter… Qu'il allait être dur de s'habituer à son prénom. Enfin, étrangement, ça ne le choquait pas trop lorsque c'était son père qui l'appelait ainsi, ça passait mieux que les autres personnes qu'il connaissait.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix… Et en partant du principe que le Tu-sais-qui soit défait, Draco n'aura aucune porte de sortie, même s'il n'a aucunement souhaité prendre la marque, et sera condamné comme tous les autres.

\- Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne suive pas les idéaux de Vol-truc, fit Harry en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Il déteste les nés-moldus, et prône la supériorité des sang-purs.

Son père soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Draco est, sans mentir, un fils à papa qui acquiesce à tout ce que dit son père. Si Lucius affirme qu'il est mieux de faire du Quidditch en se tenant à l'envers sur un balai, Draco le clamera haut et fort, même si cela lui semble complètement idiot.

Harry eu un regard blasé.

\- C'est lui qui est complètement idiot.

\- Draco admire son père, dit fatalement Severus en levant les mains a ciel. Pour en revenir au sujet initial, reprit-il plus sérieusement, il faudrait mieux lui envoyer une lettre en disant qu'il ne peut correspondre avec Harry Potter que via des messages et non de vive voix, puisque celui-ci sera, selon ce qu'aura sûrement décidé Dumbledore, en voyage quelconque pour son entraînement ou autre.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire de déposer des messages, s'il a des informations à communiquer, près de la cabane hurlante, personne n'y va.

\- C'est à Pré-au-lard, remarqua son père. Et avant ?

\- Malfoy dit qu'il ne prendra la marque que vers la fin des vacances, annonça Harry en relisant rapidement la lettre. Donc il ne sera utile que lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard. Mais bon, je doute qu'il ait réellement des informations confidentielles à délivrer, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum, en effet, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour que Tu-sais-qui ne lui confie des missions importantes. Et puis le Lord n'est pas idiot, il ne lui dira que le strict nécessaire.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je lui répondrais demain, dit-il. Mais heu… avec quelle chouette je lui envoie le message ?

Silencieux, ils se jetèrent un long regard avant de regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte. Vide d'occupant ailé. Ah.

\- C'est un problème, dit alors Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner devant le comique de la situation et son père esquissa un sourire. Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

\- Nous réglerons ce… manque de postier plus tard. J'ai pris la décision de partir de ce semblant de maison et d'aller autre part.

\- Où ça ?

Harry vit un éclat de tristesse passer un instant dans les yeux noirs de l'homme, mais il se reprit si rapidement, qu'il pensa avoir rêvé. Du moins, avant d'entendre ce que son père avait à lui dire.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Parmi les souvenirs dont m'avait privé Lily, se trouvait une adresse. Protégée par un équivalent du sort de Fidelitas, mais en moins puissant.

Harry écoutait, tourné vers son père, vivement intéressé.

\- Il s'agit de l'endroit où nous vivions, elle est moi, avant… avant que j'oublie…

L'homme s'interrompit, comme plongé dans les souvenirs.

\- Le sort qui protège cet endroit agit de telle sorte qu'une personne étant déjà venue dans la demeure, autre que le propriétaire et ceux que celui-ci a intégrés aux protections, ne se souviendra que vaguement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agit d'un sort très ancien, c'est ta mère qui l'a trouvé, continua-t-il avec ce qui semblait être de la fierté dans sa voix.

Harry se sentit alors lui aussi fier de sa mère. On lui avait toujours vanté son intelligence, mais elle semblait être une sorcière véritablement brillante. Et Harry était plus que fier d'être le fils de cette femme. Il espérait de tout son coeur que son père pourrait lui en dire plus sur elle.

\- Et où se trouve cet endroit ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu le verras demain, répliqua son père en croisant les bras.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry en contenant son excitation.

\- Bien, conclu l'homme. Nous allons devoir faire quelques aménagements dans cette… maison.

Ce faisant Severus jeta un regard dégoûté autour de lui. Harry s'étonna de ce revirement.

\- Mais… on ne va pas… autre part ?

\- Si, dit son père en se levant. Mais je n'ai aucune envie que qui que ce soit ait connaissance de l'endroit, et donc nous feront croire que nous habitons toujours ici. Mais pour cela, il faut faire comme si cette bicoque était toujours habitable.

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ça se tenait.

\- Et si quelqu'un se présente devant la porte pour nous rendre visite ? Comment ferons-nous ?

\- Simple, j'ai déjà apposé un sort de détection de présence sur le seuil de la maison, et puis… toute personne civilisée sonne avant d'entrer, non ? Il me semble que c'est la moindre des politesses. Il nous suffira d'arriver par cheminette, continua son père en pointant la cheminée du salon, visible depuis la cuisine.

Harry réprima une grimace. Mis-à-part le balai, il détestait cordialement les moyens de transports sorciers. Cependant son père sembla le remarquer puisqu'il dit d'un ton moqueur :

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas ce qu'on appelle un prodige pour ce qui est de sortir élégamment d'une cheminée.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment diable il pouvait bien le savoir, quand son père coupa court à ses interrogations en l'entraînant à sa suite dans l'entrée.

\- Tu vas te charger de toutes les tâches manuelles, puisque tu ne peux pas te servir de la magie. Je vais m'occuper de ce qui doit être réparé et remit à neuf, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'occupèrent toute l'après-midi, commençant par le rez-de-chaussée, puis l'étage. Severus vida intégralement la pièce étrange en face de la chambre parentale. Harry s'en étonna, mais au vu du visage fermé de son père, il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce et il ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Il remirent ensuite à neuf la salle de bain avant de s'occuper des chambres. Alors que son père se dirigeait d'un air grognon vers la chambre parentale, Harry se glissa dans l'ancienne chambre de son père pour cacher ses diverses trouvailles dans son sac. Il s'empara donc de l'album, du carnet noir hurlant, du coffret contenant l'étrange médaillon et du livre sur la magie du sang. Qui sait, ça pourrait servir un jour.

\- Tu as déjà nettoyé cette chambre ?

Harry sursauta en entendant soudainement la voix de son père dans son dos alors qu'il refermait tout juste son sac à dos. Severus haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Et bien ? Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille ?

\- Ah ? Heu, non, je… vous m'avez surpris, c'est tout.

Severus plissa les yeux, clairement dubitatif quant à l'explication foireuse de son fils. Mais il avait promis qu'il ferait des effort et il n'allait pas faire partir en fumée la faible confiance qui s'était instaurée depuis le début de la journée pour un simple sursaut.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et vit que le soleil se couchait presque. Étant donné qu'ils étaient en été, il devait être tard. Un grognement provenant de l'estomac de son fils répondit à ses pensées. Il eut un sourire moqueur puis demanda au jeune homme de le suivre.

Harry suivit l'homme dans la cuisine où il commencèrent à préparer le repas. Son père coupait le poulet pour le mettre dans une poêle et Harry posait les assiettes sur la table quand la sonnette retentit.

Père et fils se regardèrent, étonnés. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

\- Je vais ouvrir, dit finalement Harry en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Son père n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte.

\- Bonso… commença le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Devant lui, sur le perron, l'air préoccupé pour l'une et ennuyé pour l'autre, se tenait Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

Héhéhéhé ! Désolée de cette "suspension" d'un mois, mais je pense que ce sera dorénavant mon rythme d'écriture ^^ je lis beaucoup plus que je n'écrit, et ces derniers temps j'ai beacoooooouuuuup écrit, que ce soit en lien avec des fanfic ou non. Car oui j'écris aussi des fiction, dites "normales" puisque je crée mes propres personnages, mon propre monde, etc. Bref, voilà.

 **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE (ou pas)**

Ma petite soeur **lilirelmo** vient ENFIN de se lancer dans l'écriture de fanfiction ! Je vous encourage vivement à aller la lire, elle n'a que 15 ans et, perso, je trouve qu'elle écrit super bien ! Sa première histoire se nomme **Une Phrase** et raconte ce qu'aurait été l'histoire de Harry si une seule, une seule minuscule phrase avait été changée dans le premier chapitre. Elle reprend à sa manière le tome 1 (elle m'a piqué mon bouquin pour plus de crédibilité tiens, et sans mon accord!) et... je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais c'est super ! Ah oui, le résumé, ça peut être utile:

 ** _"Une phrase qui change, change toute l'histoire. Ou quand Severus Snape kidnappe Harry Potter. Résumé nul mais j'ai de bonnes idées pour la suite. Première fanfic'. Severus'ement votre, Lilirelmo. Le Rating peut changer ;)"_**

À présent, place aux réponse aux reviews (j'ai remarqué une baisse, je suis déçue...) :

 **adenoïde** : comme tu as écrit ta review sur le chapitre 5, je ne sais pas si tu as lu les deux chapitres suivants, mais je vais répondre à certaines de tes questions. Qui héritera de la fortune des Potter ? Et bien, j'avais à la base pensé que ça reviendrait à Zachary, mais finalement je ne sais pas, à voir... peut-être sera-t-elle perdue, puisqu'il n'y a plus d'héritier vivant. Que fera Volley au sujet de Zachary ? Et bien là, je vais laisser un peu de mystère, mais no problem, c'est déjà décidé et la réponse viendra dans les chapitres suivants.

 **Saky90** : salut à toi, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ par contre n'autorise pas que les adresses apparaissent et je n'ai donc pas ton mail pour te prévenir de la suite... espérons que tu repasses par ici ^^

 **Allez ! REVIEWS pleeeeeaaaase !**

 _ **Kiss**_

 **ENCORE UNE ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ( _qui n'a toujours fichtrement rien à voir avec l'histoire, donc on s'en fout._ Nan ! Tais-toi Norbert !)**

Hum ! _Arg, Ombrage le retour._ En fait je fait actuellement un concours fanfiction sur le site **ShortEdition** (fanfiction Harry Potter bien sûr) et pour gagner il me faudrait des voix, alors ça vous dit de voter pour moi ? Siouplé ?

Pour vous en dire plus sur cette nouvelle, elle concerne notre petit Sevy adoré ! Et oui, il tiens lieu de personnage principal hihihi, ma nouvelle s'appelle **Ces yeux qui m'accusent** voili voilou !

Allez, votez pour moi ! XD

 **FIN DE L'ANNONCE IMPORTANTE** **( _ou pas du tout._ La ferme Norbert)**


	9. Serment Inviolable

**NdA** **:** Hey, hey, hey ! Comment allez-vous ? _Ils ne peuvent pas te répondre, imbécile heureuse._ Si ! Dans les reviews ! _Certes._ Bref, me ( _nous_ ) voici avec un chapitre bieeeeeeeeen plus loooooooong que les précédents, mais UN DES PLUS IMPORTANTS ! Oui, je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai reprit certains passages qui figurent bel et bien dans le livre, mais en les remaniant à ma sauce, en intégrant des parties qui n'ont rien à voir dans l'original, mais qui changent toute l'histoire. Je pense que ça peut plaire à certain comme ça ne le peut pas pour d'autres. J'attend donc avec impatience vos retours ;)

 **Discleamer** **:** Aujourd'hui on va pas faire dans le compliqué, donc le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire à moi, point.

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** Flemme. _Auteur ingrate !_ T'as qu'à le faire Norbert. _C'est ton boulot._ Ok, ben flemme.

Bref, **MERCI** pour les **reviews** et les **mises en favoris** ( **149 favoris** , **265 alertes** et **123 reviews** ) ! **(** **réponses aux reviews en bas)**

 **Merci** aussi à **Miss Homme** **Enceinte 2** qui a corrigé mon chapitre ! (elle en a eu à faire pour celui-là ! Déjà il est looooong et en plus je suis fatigué du coup j'ai fait plein de fautes ! Remerciez-la de ne pas avoir un chapitre débordant d'étourderies !)

 **MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI RÉPONDENT PRÉSENT DEPUIS LE DÉBUT** **, je pense particulièrement à Stromtrooper2, brigitte26, lololitaoe, Lils (une guest), angemewmew et sunakotatji (bien qu'elle ai disparu depuis le chapitre 6 ;)) et d'autre dont j'ai peut-être oublié le nom, mais pas dans mon coeur ! Merci à vous !**

 **Evidemment je n'oublie pas non plus ceux qui sont arrivés en core de route et dont j'attend toujours avec impatience les commentaire, j'entend ici Louise8299, Quetsche, Angy Slytherin, Hadcher... et d'autres encore ! Merci à tous !**

Oula, on a l'impression que ce sont des adieux... Heu... pas du tout hein rassurez vous je ne vais pas mourir ^^ _Dommage ça nous aurait fait des vacances._

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 9 : Serment Inviolable

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, dans un manoir au nord de l'Angleterre…_

\- Mangemorts ! tonna la voix de Voldemort, réduisant à néant les quelques murmures subsistants dans la salle.

Tous les individus présents se tournèrent vers leur maître, assis dans une espèce de trône macabre avec des serpents en argent en guise d'accoudoirs ouvrant leur gueule montrant leurs crochet d'un air agressif.

Deux crânes surmontaient le dossier. Quand à… l'homme assis dans ce siège, il n'avait rien d'humain hormis la forme. Sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle qui aurait pu être belle si elle ne lui conférait pas un air maladif accentué par ses yeux d'un rouge malsain et sa figure ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle d'un serpent.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort fixa sans un mot la quinzaine de partisans qui se trouvaient devant lui, les faisant frémir. Mais était-ce de crainte ou d'excitation ? Un peu des deux, sûrement.

Ils étaient tous habillés de leur habituelle robe noire de mangemort et un masque blanc hideux recouvrait leur visage. En ignorant chacun leur identité, il n'y avait ainsi pas de risque de trahison dans ses rangs. De même qu'il ne faisait venir ses serviteurs que par le biais de la marque, ces derniers ignoraient donc où ils transplanaient, et ne pouvaient en aucun cas donner l'emplacement de son manoir.

\- Mangemorts, les interpella-t-il de nouveau d'une voix basse. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelques temps le monde sorcier est au fait de mon retour…

Il laissa planer un silence et vit que chacun acquiesçait.

\- De ce fait, reprit-il après quelques instants. Je ne vois plus l'interêt que nous avons à nous cacher. Le Ministère nous craint ? Et bien donnons lui raison ! Ces idiots ignorent qu'en ce moment même nous avons des espions dans presque tous les départements. Et quand le moment viendra, ils ne pourrons qu'assister à leur propre déchéance sans ne pouvoir rien y faire !

Des cris enthousiastes résonnèrent dans la salle et Voldemort esquissa un sourire froid.

\- Bien, bien, siffla-t-il arrêtant ainsi efficacement le bruit. Votre engouement à me servir fait plaisir à voir. Votre famille en ferait-elle de même ?

Il sentit la tension qui se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans la salle, et réprima un ricanement, ils était si prévisibles… Il les tenait par la peur, et ces faibles ne pouvaient se rebeller contre lui. Il devait cela en partie à ces véritables fidèles, certes des fanatiques, mais grandement efficaces pour maintenir la peur.

Voldemort jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellatrix à sa droite. Elle, tout comme les Lestranges et Macnair ne portaient pas de masque, ils n'en avait pas besoin. Bella avait une expression de joie malsaine et ses yeux brillaient de folie alors qu'elle regardait la foule avec avidité. Elle était sa plus fidèle, et la plus folle aussi, et Voldemort l'adorait pour ça. La passion et la violence qu'elle mettait à torturer les plus faible qu'elle était… fabuleux et captivant.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur la quinzaine de Mangemort qui se tenaient devant lui.

\- Et bien… commença-t-il l'air déçu. Vous ne semblaient plus si enthousiaste que cela. Serait-ce mon annonce qui aurait paralysé votre envie de me servir ?

Voldemort contempla ses longs doigts squelettiques, un air de profond ennui plaqué sur son visage reptilien. Plusieurs mangemorts frissonnèrent et déglutirent lorsqu'il braqua soudainement son regard rougeoyant sur eux.

\- Non Maître, fit faiblement un homme en mettant un genou à terre. Nous sommes tous ravis de vous servir, mais mes enfants… ils sont jeunes et…

- _Endoloris._

L'homme hurla et tomba sur le sol froid en se contorsionnant de douleur. Les autres mangemorts s'éloignèrent précipitamment de l'homme et regardèrent ailleurs pour la plupart.

\- Maître, haleta Bellatrix, le regard brillant fixé sur l'homme qui se tordait de souffrance.

\- Plus tard, Bella, dit Voldemort d'une voix qui aurait pu sembler douce si elle n'avait pas ce sifflement caractéristique aux serpents.

Il se tourna vers le mangemort qui soufflait comme un bœuf alors qu'il avait arrêté son sort.

\- Qui t'a permis de prendre la parole ? demanda Voldemort en caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts, ses yeux rouges plissés.

\- P-personne… M-m-maître, répondit celui-ci en essayant péniblement de se mettre à genoux.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

L'homme, dont le masque était tombé, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je… En aucun cas je-je ne voulais vous contredire, M-maître ! M-mais, mon fils n'a que dix-sept ans et…

Voldemort soupira, ennuyé.

\- Bella, dit-il avec un signe désinvolte de la main. Tu peux t'amuser avec lui, il ne sert plus à rien.

Bellatrix gloussa et éclata d'un rire de petite fille déplacé. L'homme ouvrit des yeux remplis de terreur.

\- Tu vas voir, fit-elle avec un grand sourire en s'approchant d'une démarche féline. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux…

L'homme la fixa terrorisé, puis se tourna vers Voldemort.

\- Non ! Maître ! S'il vous plaît ! Je peux encore être utile !

Devant le silence de son maître, l'homme apeuré tourna la tête vers ses « collègues ».

\- Aidez-moi ! les supplia-t-il.

Ces derniers l'ignorèrent ostensiblement, condamnant l'homme aux mains de Bellatrix.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Bellatrix d'une voix beaucoup plus froide en lui plantant un poignard dans le bras pour le clouer au sol.

L'homme hurla.

\- Maître ! Je vous en prie !

Voldemort soupira.

\- Bella, fais-le taire, ces cris m'ennuient.

Bellatrix eu une moue enfantine, l'air déçue de perdre son jouet.

\- Non ! Maî…

- _Avada Kedavra._

Le silence revint dans la salle. Bella rejoignit les côtés de son maître.

\- Bien, reprit Voldemort d'un ton presque joyeux. Je pense que vous avez tous deviné pourquoi vous êtes là. Chacun d'entre vous, dit-il en détachant ses syllabes, a un ou plusieurs enfants âgé de seize ans ou plus.

Voldemort se délecta de l'horreur qui prit possession de plus de la moitié de ses rangs.

\- Et j'estime, continua-t-il après un temps, qu'il est temps pour eux de nous rejoindre et de me servir comme vous le faites si bien. Chacun est utile dans cette guerre. Je veux donc que vous prépariez vos enfant à l'idée qu'il viendront bientôt grossir nos rangs. Soyez fiers ! dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Grâce à eux que nous gagnerons cette guerre.

Voldemort laissa planer un instant, le temps que l'information s'imprime bien dans leur cerveaux.

\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois, d'ici là, je déciderais s'ils auront l'honneur de recevoir ma Marque… Ou non, finit-il avec un rire froid.

Tous les mangemorts sans exception tremblèrent. Si leur enfant ne recevait pas la Marque mais était tout de même présenté devant le Lord, alors cela signifiait tous simplement la mort. Comme s'ils s'étaient concertés avant, ils s'agenouillèrent d'un seul mouvement en s'inclinant.

\- Ce sera un honneur Maître ! dirent-il d'une seule voix.

\- Bien, fit Voldemort avec un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Je ne vous retiens pas alors, allez…

Un par un, les mangemorts quittèrent la salle pour trouver le point de transplanage et partir rapidement de ces lieux.

Dans l'ombre de la salle, une silhouette suivit la foule humaine et se fondit parmi elle habilement. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, légèrement paniquée, sans pour autant laisser deviner son trouble. Elle devait prévenir Dumbledore. Une horde de bébés Mangemorts dans Poudlard, ça n'était certainement pas de bon augure. Qu'est-ce que le Lord préparait ?

Juste avant de passer les portes, elle entendit Voldemort reprendre la parole :

\- Bella, reste, j'aurais une mission à te confier.

\- Oui, maître.

Les portes de la salle se refermèrent avec un bruit sourd.

.oO0Oo.

Narcissa observa sa sœur faire les cent pas dans son petit salon au manoir Malfoy. Bellatrix était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et semblait agitée. D'après ce que lui avait dit son mari à l'issue de la réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Il avait retenu Bella à la fin pour lui confier une mission personnelle. Lucius lui avait aussi annoncé que tous les enfants de Mangemort ayant seize ans ou plus devaient, tout comme Draco, Lui être présentés d'ici la fin du mois.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu laisses passer ça ! s'exclama soudainement Bellatrix en faisant volte-face vers sa sœur.

Narcissa fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais garda un masque impassible.

\- De quoi parles-tu, demanda-t-elle tranquillement en se resservant une tasse de thé.

D'un geste, elle enjoignit Bella à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé crème dans un évident mouvement d'humeur.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Cissy, cingla la femme brune en croisant les bras, une moue de contrariété tordant ses lèvres.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil élégant. Depuis son séjour en prison, Bella avait perdu toute la grâce qui caractérisait les Black, et faisait apparaître de plus en plus de signes de folie.

\- Peut-être que si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fais dans mon salon, à l'heure du thé, à fulminer contre Merlin sais-je quoi, je pourrais éventuellement te répondre. À ce propos, voudrais-tu une tasse ?

Bellatrix plissa les yeux et Narcissa soutint son regard orageux tandis qu'elle dégustait tranquillement son thé Earlgrey.

\- Je sais que le Maître va donner une mission à Draco, dit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il en retourne, mais je sais qu'Il n'espère pas qu'il réussisse. Il va lui confier une mission suicide, Cissy ! finit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Narcissa, si elle fut choquée par les révélations de sa sœur, ne le montra pas. Le silence se fit entre les deux sœurs, puis finalement Narcissa posa sa tasse sur la petite table ronde à ses côtés et s'adressa à sa sœur d'un ton désinvolte :

\- Et puis-je savoir depuis quand tu te soucies du bien-être de Draco, Bella ?

Bellatrix prit une expression indignée.

\- C'est mon neveu, Cissy !

\- Oui, et c'est mon fils et je le protégerais toujours quoi qu'il en coûte.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil et un sourire malicieux apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et considéra sa sœur avec hauteur. Un bref instant, Narcissa eut l'impression de de nouveau faire face à la femme qui avait été sa sœur avant ces impitoyables années à Azkaban. Elle eut l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille qui admirait sa grande sœur avec des yeux brillants. Mais ce ne fut qu'un instant et le coeur de la femme blonde se serra alors que le regard de Bellatrix redevint tinté de cette lueur de folie qui la caractérisait dorénavant.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas à Poudlard, asséna-t-elle d'un ton froid. Penses-tu réellement que tu pourras le protéger quand il sera là-bas ?

L'incertitude de Narcissa dû se voir brièvement car Bellatrix eut un sourire vainqueur. Que cherchait donc à faire sa sœur ?

\- Très bien, dit-elle alors en reprenant sa tasse de thé. Et que suggères-tu ?

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent de nouveau de cette lueur de folie qui minait Narcissa. Mais qu'avait-on fait de sa sœur ?

\- Nous avons bien quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller sur Draco à Poudlard…

\- Severus ? fit Narcissa.

\- En plus, il est le parrain de ton fils.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

\- Oui, si je lui demande, je suis certaine qu'il fera en sorte de protéger Draco.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, dit soudainement Bellatrix en croisant les bras comme une enfant à qui on refusait un bonbon.

Narcissa fut étonnée de ce brusque changement de situation. Sa sœur l'avait poussée à penser à Severus pour protéger Draco et disait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Mais que cherchait-elle à faire ? Ou plutôt, que cherchait-elle à _lui faire_ faire ? Narcissa plissa les yeux, il y avait autre chose dont elle ignorait la teneur. La mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Peut-être. Severus était un agent double, il était logique de se demander où allait sa loyauté, elle-même se posait la question. Serait-ce donc… ?

Narcissa décida alors de jouer le jeu de sa sœur pour savoir où celle-ci voulait en venir.

\- Tu as raison, on ne peut pas se reposer sur son unique parole. Nous devons aller le voir.

Bellatrix se leva, joyeuse, en tapant dans ses mains d'un air excité.

\- Et bien allons-y !

Narcissa retint un soupir et posa sa tasse en appelant un elfe de maison pour qu'il range tout ça. Puis elle se leva et rejoignit sa sœur qui l'attendait à l'entrée du petit salon.

\- Tu sais où il habite ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Bellatrix avancer à pas précipités vers la sortie du manoir.

Bellatrix s'arrêta, interdite, au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers sa sœur, un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Non, dit-elle avec ce qui semblait être une expression amusée.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, appréciant le bref instant de lucidité que lui offrait sa sœur.

\- Suis-moi, il habite dans un quartier moldu.

Bellatrix eut une moue dégoûtée.

.oO0Oo.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant une porte qui ne semblait vraiment pas en bon état, il manquait d'ailleurs la poignée qui se trouvait dans l'herbe à côté de la maison. Narcissa jeta un coup d'oeil à la cloche, espérant qu'elle marchait encore et tira dessus.

À côté d'elle, Bellatrix murmurait des insultes imagées à propos des moldus et de leur saleté.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs.

\- Bons…

Il s'arrêta en écarquillant les yeux. Des yeux verts, nota Narcissa. Et étrangement familiers.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Bellatrix avait levé sa baguette et la pointait sur le jeune homme dont l'expression se durcit et se fixa sur la femme.

« Un sorcier. » se dit Narcissa. Autrement il aurait été intrigué ou aurait prit peur devant la menace de ce bâton de bois. Non, au vu de son expression, le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'était l'arme dont le menaçait Bella.

\- Qui… commença Bellatrix.

Un homme apparut alors aux côtés du jeune homme. Il avait les même cheveux noirs longs mais ses yeux à lui étaient également noirs.

\- Narcissa ! dit-il en reconnaissant la femme blonde.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'autre femme.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de baisser ta baguette, Bellatrix, dit-il d'un ton grinçant. Nous sommes dans un quartier _moldu_ , au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux, mais baissa sa baguette.

\- Qui es-ce ?

\- Severus, la coupa Narcissa dans un murmure. Puis-je te parler ? C'est urgent.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il s'écarta et poussa le jeune homme du passage qui semblait toujours les foudroyer du regard. Il rappelait quelqu'un à Narcissa, mais qui ?

Severus les guida dans le salon qui était plongé dans la pénombre à cause de l'heure tardive. Narcissa s'assit sur le canapé élimé tandis que Bellatrix resta debout derrière elle, ne voulant pas s'asseoir sur « cette chose ».

\- Zachary, monte dans ta chambre, dit Severus à l'adresse du jeune homme.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de discussion ! le coupa Severus d'un ton sans appel.

Narcissa le vit serrer la mâchoire pour sûrement s'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Bien, dit-il finalement en serrant les poings et en faisant demi-tour.

Narcissa le vit disparaître dans le couloir, mais d'où elle était placée, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas monté les escaliers qui faisaient face à l'entrée et s'était adossé au mur, en vue visiblement d'écouter ce qui allait se dire. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle à Severus qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil en tout aussi bon état que le canapé.

\- Mon fils.

\- Tu n'as pas d'enfant ! s'exclama Bellatrix d'un ton rageux.

Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Et bien tu as la preuve que si.

\- Depuis quand ? Et avec qui ? continua-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Severus esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- À ce que je sache, ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne absolument pas, Bellatrix. Mais plus tard les questions, dit-il en se tournant vers Narcissa. Il me semble que tu voulais me parler ?

Bellatrix referma la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte pour répliquer furieusement.

\- Severus, commença Narcissa, je suis désolée de venir ici à l'improviste mais il fallait que je te voie. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider…

Narcissa jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur qui regardait Severus avidement, l'air d'attendre qu'il fasse une erreur et qu'elle puisse dire ce qu'elle voulait tant. Le fils n'était pas prévu dans le plan, mais Narcissa avait deviné celui de sa sœur. Et elle savait qu'elle devait jouer son jeu, c'était dans leur interêt à tous.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici, reprit-elle. On m'a bien expliqué que je ne devais rien révéler à personne, mais…

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais tenir ta langue ! gronda Bellatrix à la surprise de Narcissa. Surtout en pareille compagnie !

\- En pareille compagnie ? répéta Severus d'un ton railleur. Que dois-je comprendre par là, Bellatrix ?

\- Que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Rogue, comme tu le sais très bien !

Narcissa voulut intervenir, mais Severus la tranquillisa d'un geste tout en souriant devant la mine furieuse de Bellatrix.

\- Narcissa, je crois que nous devrions écouter ce que Bellatrix brûle de nous dire, cela évitera des interruptions fastidieuses. Vas-y, Bellatrix, continue, l'encouragea-t-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

Intérieurement Narcissa soupira. Severus et Bellatrix ne s'étaient jamais entendus. L'une parce qu'elle ne comprenais pas l'intérêt du Lord pour le maître des potions et l'autre s'amusait simplement à la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Narcissa suivit distraitement les invectivations de Bellatrix envers Severus pour l'accuser d'avoir entravé la renaissance de son Maître et de ne pas avoir été présent lors de sa résurrection.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le jeune homme caché dans le couloir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et n'avait jamais entendu Severus parler d'un quelconque fils. Pourtant le prénom de Zachary ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où elle le retenait.

Elle se reporta sur la conversation « civilisée » qu'entretenaient Severus et Bellatrix lorsqu'il y eu un silence.

\- Tu me demandes où j'étais lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais là ou il m'avait ordonné d'aller, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, parce qu'il voulait que j'espionne Albus Dumbledore. Tu sais sans doute que c'est sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai pris ce poste ?

Bellatrix hocha sèchement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais Severus la devança :

\- Tu demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de le retrouver quand il a disparu. Pour la même raison qu'Avery, Axley, les Carrow, Greyback, Lucius – il inclina légèrement la tête vers Narcissa – et bien d'autres qui, eux non plus, n'ont pas chercher à le retrouver. Je le croyais fini. Je ne suis pas fier de l'avouer, je me suis trompé, mais c'est ainsi… S'il ne nous avait pas pardonné, à nous qui avons perdu foi à cette époque, il ne lui serait resté que très peu de fidèles.

\- Il m'aurait eu moi ! dit Bellatrix avec passion. Moi qui ai passé tant d'années à Azkaban pour lui !

\- Oui en effet c'est admirable, répondit Severus d'une voix teintée d'ennui. Bien sûr, tu ne lui a pas été très utile en prison mais le geste était beau sans nul doute…

\- Le geste ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton perçant.

Dans sa fureur, elle avait l'air un peu démente. Narcissa regarda les deux sorciers s'affronter du regard, c'en était presque risible. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à un match de Quidditch où deux batteurs ne cessaient de se renvoyer le cognard.

Elle les laissa continuer de s'envoyer des piques. Le débat était absolument stérile, le sujet du débâcle du Ministère fut même remis sur le tapis.

Narcissa observa la silhouette du garçon qu'elle apercevait depuis le couloir. D'où elle était elle ne le voyait pas très bien, mais elle le distinguait assez, malgré l'heure tardive et la pénombre, pour voir une partie de son visage. Il avait une expression fermée et les sourcils froncés et ressemblait ainsi fortement à Severus. Oui, c'était indéniablement son fils, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Elle croisa alors le regard vert du garçon. Oh, il avait donc remarqué qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle lui fit un minuscule sourire et il cligna des yeux, surpris. Puis il esquissa à son tour un sourire et hocha la tête, comme pour la remercier de ne pas dire qu'il était là.

Narcissa reporta son attention sur sa sœur et Severus. Ils en étaient à présent à remettre en question le pourquoi du comment Severus n'avait pas encore tué Harry Potter puisqu'il l'avait eu sous les yeux pendant cinq ans.

\- Si j'avais tué Harry Potter, dit Severus sur le ton de l'évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas pu se servir de son sang pour renaître et devenir invincible…

\- Tu prétends avoir prévu l'usage qu'il ferait de ce garçon ? lança Bellatrix d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne le prétend pas, je n'avais aucune idée de ses projets ; je t'ai déjà avoué que je le pensais mort. J'essaye seulement de t'expliquer pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne regrette pas que Potter ait survécu, au moins jusqu'à l'année dernière.

\- Mais pourquoi le laisses-tu en vie ?

\- Tu ne m'as donc pas compris ? Seule la protection de Dumbledore m'a épargné de finir à Azkaban ! Ne penses-tu pas que tuer son élève préféré aurait pu le retourner contre moi ? Mais il y avait autre chose.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, Severus avait eu un regard étrange l'espace d'un instant. Pensait-il que l'enfant était le sien à ce moment-là ? Elle savait que Lily et Severus avaient été ensemble après Poudlard, mais elle savait aussi que Lily avait rompu avec Severus pour se marier avec James Potter et qu'elle était tombée enceinte _après_.

\- Je dois te rappeler que lorsque Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, continua Severus l'air de rien, beaucoup d'histoires circulaient à son sujet, des rumeurs selon lesquels il était lui-même un grand mage noir, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait survécu à l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fait, nombre de ses anciens fidèles pensaient que Potter deviendrait peut-être le porte-drapeau autour duquel nous pourrions nous regrouper à nouveau. Lorsqu'il a mit les pieds au château pour la première fois, j'étais curieux de le voir, je l'avoue, et pas du tout enclin à le tuer.

Pour une personne extérieure, Severus était resté impassible tout le long de son discours, néanmoins, Narcissa le connaissait bien, c'était son meilleur ami, et elle vit le coup d'oeil rapide qu'il fit en direction du couloir, là où se trouvait son fils. Savait-il qu'il était là ? Oui, indéniablement, se dit Narcissa, il était espion après tout et donc rodé à ce genre de chose. Il savait que le jeune homme espionnait la conversation. Elle regarda alors le profil du jeune homme dans le couloir.

\- Bien entendu, entendit-elle Severus continuer avec mépris, il m'est très vite apparu qu'il n'avait aucun talent extraordinaire. Il s'est tiré de situations difficiles grâce à de purs coups de chance et à l'aide d'amis plus doués que lui. C'est un garçon des plus médiocres bien qu'il soit aussi odieux et suffisant que l'était son père autrefois.

Narcissa ne prêta plus attention aux paroles de Severus, se concentrant plutôt sur la réaction étrange qu'avait eu le jeune homme à la mention de Potter. Il avait serré les poings et baissé la tête, ses cheveux formant un rideau devant son visage, et ses bras tremblaient. Pourquoi le fait que Severus dénigre Potter l'atteignait à ce point ?

Mais il n'y avait pas que le garçon qui était étrange, Severus aussi. Il n'avait pas été aussi… virulent qu'il pouvait l'être à propos de Potter.

Puis la lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Narcissa et elle étouffa avec difficulté une exclamation de profonde stupeur. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! Lily n'aurait pas…

Mais tout se tenait ! Le garçon paraissait avoir quinze-seize ans, à ce moment là, Lily venait juste de se marier avec Potter mais elle lui avait déjà envoyé une lettre quelques jours auparavant lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Puis ses yeux verts. Les réactions étranges à l'évocation de Harry Potter.

Alors Zachary Rogue était… Harry Potter ? Bon sang, mais alors… ces parchemins parsemés de gribouillis et de formules qu'elle avait vu alors qu'elle avait brièvement rendu visite à Lily afin de lui demander une explication sur pourquoi elle s'était mariée à Potter alors qu'elle était avec Severus… Il s'agissait sûrement de recherches à propos d'un sort ancestral ou d'une potion pour dissimuler les traits de son fils ! Narcissa savait que Lily avait mené des recherches sur la magie ancestrale, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait sauvé son fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu étais venue me demander quelque chose, Narcissa ?

La voix de Severus la sortit soudain de ses pensées troubles. Narcissa leva le regard vers le sorcier tout en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à sa sœur. Elle était encore là et elle devait donc jouer son rôle devant elle.

\- Oui, Severus. Je… je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. À pouvoir aider Draco…

\- Draco ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Le Maître lui a confié une mission, intervint Bellatrix. Il devrait être fier ! Et toi aussi ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Narcissa.

Merlin, que sa sœur avait perdu en subtilité ! Narcissa s'en désola.

\- Mais… protesta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il s'agit de mon fils… mon fils unique… Je n'ai que lui…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Severus et continua :

\- Je suis convaincue qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance pour punir Lucius ! Draco… Il n'a que seize ans, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Je suis certaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'espère pas qu'il s'en sorte vivant !

Narcissa n'avait pas à trop forcer pour paraître angoissée, cette mission suicide était réelle après tout, et la vie de Draco véritablement en danger. Tout compte fait, si elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de Severus pour sauver son fils, ça ne serait pas de trop.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se laissera pas convaincre de décharger Draco de cette mission, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour essayer, répondit Severus d'un ton catégorique. Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre Lucius. Lucius devait diriger les opérations. Il s'en est tiré de justesse grâce à je-ne-sais quel moyen de persuasion, mais il n'a plus la même influence au Ministère et beaucoup d'autres se sont faits prendre, et, en plus, sans parvenir à récupérer la prophétie. Oui, Narcissa, c'est vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, très en colère, même.

Narcissa accusa le coup. Pour une erreur de son père, Draco allait payer au centuple.

La voix de Bellatrix retentit dans le silence tendu qui s'était installé :

- _Tu_ pourrais t'en charger, Rogue. _Toi_ , puisque tu es _si fidèle_ , tu réussirais, non ?

Les deux autres sorciers portèrent leurs attention sur Bellatrix qui fixait Severus, avec dans les yeux une lueur étrange, un sourire aux lèvres. Severus plissa les yeux puis répondit, d'un ton calme :

\- Nous ne savons pas encore quelle est cette mission que veut confier le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Draco, Bellatrix, pourquoi parais-tu si certaine qu'il va échouer ?

\- Non, je…

Bellatrix sembla à court de mots. Narcissa observa sa sœur avec attention, allait-elle enfin dévoiler son jeu ?

\- Je sais que le Maître ne veut pas qu'il réussisse ! Il veut que Draco échoue et paye pour les fautes de Lucius !

\- Ce sont là des accusations, il me semble. As-tu donc si peu de foi en ton propre Maître, Bellatrix ? dit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Bellatrix cligna des yeux, sonnée.

\- Evidemment, cracha-t-elle en se redressant avec hauteur, que j'ai une absolue foi en lui. Il peut me faire confiance _moi_! Je suis sa plus fidèle !

\- Tu nous as déjà dit ça, oui.

Bellatrix aurait eut une baguette à la place des yeux, Severus aurait été avadakedavrisé sur le champ.

\- Dis-moi Severus, reprit Bellatrix d'une voix un peu plus calme. Tu as un fils à présent, non ?

Narcissa fronça les sourcils intriguée, que manigançait _encore_ sa sœur ? Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Et ?

\- Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'un ton joueur et sortant sa baguette et la caressant d'un air extatique.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, sa sœur était tout simplement folle.

\- Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

\- Tais-toi, Cissy, siffla celle-ci.

\- Ce sont des menaces ? fit Severus.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte puis se plaça derrière sa sœur et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Prend ça comme tu veux, mais… tu peux donc comprendre la douleur que ce serait pour un parent de perdre son enfant unique, non ? Tu n'aimerais pas que cela arrive à ta _meilleure amie_? La pauvre Cissy en serait toute chagrinée… ajouta-t-elle avec une moue faussement triste.

Narcissa garda le regard fixé sur sa sœur qui avait regagné l'endroit qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. « Quel est ton but, Bella ? » se demanda-t-elle. Au début, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'éprouver la fidélité de Severus. Mais à présent… n'allait-elle pas trop loin ? Que cachait-elle ? Quelle était la véritable mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Il me serait peut-être possible… d'aider Draco.

Narcissa tourna soudainement la tête vers Severus. Bellatrix poussa un petit cri ravi.

\- Ne crois pas avoir gagné la partie, Bellatrix, dit Severus d'une voix sourde. Je n'accède pas à la demande de Narcissa parce que tu as fait des allusions douteuses sur mon fils, mais parce que Narcissa est, comme tu l'as toi-même souligné, ma meilleure amie, et que Draco est mon filleul. Le fait que j'ai malencontreusement hérité de la garde de ce gamin, n'y est pour rien.

\- Comment ça « hérité de sa garde » ? demanda Bellatrix, l'air soupçonneux.

Severus se cala dans son fauteuil et répondit d'un ton ennuyé :

\- Je n'étais même pas eu courant de l'existence de cet enfant jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Et sa mère, que je n'ai d'ailleurs croisé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, a eu la bonne idée de mourir en laissant pour indication que j'étais le père, et donc responsable de la charge de son gamin. Je m'en serais bien passé, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Narcissa retint un sourire en coin. S'il croyait qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il faisait tout ce cirque dans le but d'éloigner son fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Quel âge a-t-il ? enchaîna Bellatrix.

\- A-t-il seize ans ? Intervint Narcissa s'attirant le regard noir de sa sœur.

Mais si Severus voulait protéger son fils, il ne devait pas avoir seize ans ! Il n'était pas au courant que, plus tôt, tous les mangemorts parents d'enfants de seize ans ou plus avaient été convoqués afin que ces derniers deviennent mangemorts !

\- Non, répondit finalement Severus après un temps. Il a eu quinze ans en avril dernier.

\- Le combien ? le pressa Bellatrix.

\- En quoi est-ce important ? Tu comptes lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire, Bellatrix ? se moqua Severus. Mais si tu y tiens tant, c'était le douze.

Narcissa faillit se frapper le front devant tant d'idiotie. Le douze avril ! Le jour où il avait demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui ! C'était comme s'il tenait entre ses mains un gros panneau lumineux indiquant « Zachary est le fils de Lily, ne ratez surtout pas la pancarte ! ». Non mais franchement !

\- Pour ce qui est d'aider Draco, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je suis prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable, si ça te chante.

Il s'adressait à Narcissa, mais c'était comme s'il défiait Bellatrix.

\- Le Serment Inviolable ?

Bellatrix semblait stupéfaite.

\- Et peut-être Bellatrix consentirait à être notre Enchaîneur ?

Bellatrix en resta bouche-bée. Severus se leva pour se mettre face à Narcissa qui se leva à son tour et, sous le regard stupéfait de Bellatrix, tous deux joignirent leurs mains droites.

\- Tu auras besoin de ta baguette, Bellatrix, lança Severus avec froideur.

L'air toujours abasourdi, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

\- Et il faudra que tu t'approche un peu, ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'avança, debout à côté d'eux, et plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies.

Narcissa parla :

\- Severus, t'engages-tu à veiller sur mon fils Draco lorsqu'il tentera de réaliser les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autours de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

\- Et t'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour le protéger du danger ?

\- Oui, répéta Severus.

Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette en s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante. Narcissa jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa sœur. Elle attendait visiblement qu'elle dise autre chose.

\- Et… si cela était nécessaire… s'il semblait que Draco ne puisse pas réussir…, murmura Narcissa.

Elle sentit la main de Severus tressaillir dans la sienne mais il ne la retira pas.

\- … t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié à Draco ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Bellatrix les yeux grands ouverts, les regardait, sa baguette posée sur l'étreinte de leurs mains.

\- Oui, répondit Severus.

Le visage stupéfait, mais néanmoins satisfait, de Bellatrix brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre lorsque jaillit de sa baguette la troisième flamme qui s'entortilla autour des deux autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.

L'enchantement pris fin petit à petit, la lueur des filaments diminuant progressivement d'intensité jusqu'à sembler se fondre dans leur peau puis disparaître.

\- Bien, fit Severus en lâchant la main de Narcissa. Êtes-vous satisfaites à présent ? C'est qu'il est tard, et je m'en voudrais de vous retenir pour votre dîner.

Bellatrix eut un rire cristallin et se dirigea vers la sortie. Narcissa se planta face à Severus et le fixa d'un air scrutateur.

\- Tu viens Cissy ? appela-t-elle depuis la porte.

\- Pars devant, répondit Narcissa. Je te rejoins.

Elle entendit Bellatrix ronchonner un peu, mais, quelques instants plus tard, le familier bruit du transplanage la rassura et elle se retourna, tout sourire, vers son ami.

\- Et bien, Narcissa, railla Severus, je crois que ton cher mari et ton fils doivent t'attendre pour le dîner.

\- Il attendront, répondit Narcissa en balayant l'air de la main puis se rasseyant sur le canapé. Zachary ? lança-t-elle en direction du couloir. Je crois que tu devrais être présent pour la discussion qui va suivre.

Satisfaite, elle vit Severus lever les yeux au ciel et grommeler contre « ces gamins insupportablement trop curieux » avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait auparavant.

\- Zachary ? appela Severus voyant que le garçon ne venait pas. Viens dans le salon.

Le jeune homme se montra finalement, l'air mal-à-l'aise. Il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, mais en restant à distance de Narcissa.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Narcissa. Et si vous commenciez par me dire quelle est exactement la potion qu'a utilisé Lily pour dissimuler les traits de Zachary pendant seize ans ?

Dumbledore serait passé en tutu rose dans le salon, ils n'auraient pas été aussi stupéfaits, et Narcissa si fière de son effet. Zachary avait la bouche ouverte et bégayait lamentablement « co-co-com-comment ? » et Severus avait presque les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Narcissa se félicitait d'être la cause de l'expression de pure stupéfaction qu'arborait Severus, lui si impassible habituellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Depuis le collège en fait.

Severus soupira puis laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main.

\- Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que tu devinerais… Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ?

Narcissa secoua la main et prit un air offusqué.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me prends pas pour une idiote Severus. J'ai toujours pensé que je ferais un bon détective, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en direction de Zachary.

\- Hein ? Qu-heu… Oui, bien sûr, balbutia celui-ci en rougissant.

Narcissa eut un sourire amusé, il lui rappelait Severus lorsqu'il était jeune.

\- Enfin soit, reprit-elle avec un instant. Severus voyons ! À quoi pensais-tu réellement lorsque tu as dit qu'il était né le douze avril ? N'es-tu pas un peu idiot ?

Severus grimaça.

\- Le douze avril ? demanda Zachary. Cette date a-t-elle une indication spéciale ?

Narcissa eut un sourire malicieux. Puis elle joignit ses deux mains et prit un air rêveur.

\- Ah, le douze avril… commença-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce merveilleux jour de printemps…

\- Narcissa, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te taire ? grinça Severus.

\- Oulala, mais quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Je disais donc, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Zachary qui la regardait les yeux ronds, ce merveilleux jour de printemps était le jour où notre petit Sevy est devenu un grand garçon !

\- Narcissa !

\- Que d'émotions en ce jour…, continua-t-elle en écrasant une fausse larme, il avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains et il a avoué son amour fou à notre Lily ! C'était grandiose !

\- Narcissa…

\- Il avait même des fleurs qu'il avait cueillies dans le parc pour l'occasion. Tu aurais dû le voir, il s'était fait tout beau !

\- Narcissa, je te préviens…

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bégayant et rouge de sa vie, termina Narcissa avec un rire.

Zachary esquissa un sourire puis la suivit à son tour lorsqu'il remarqua la rougeur suspecte qui était apparue sur les pommettes de son père.

\- Je vois que ça vous amuse de rire à mes dépends… dit finalement Severus.

Narcissa entendit Zachary déglutir, mais elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Allez, pour te pardonner de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, dit-elle en désignant Zachary du menton, vous devrez passez prendre le thé au manoir la semaine prochaine. Tous les deux.

\- Narcissa ! protesta Severus. Je ne le sais que depuis deux jours ! Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ?!

Narcissa haussa les épaules et se leva.

\- Oh, peu importe finalement, je l'aurais su tôt ou tard. Mais, dit elle avec un sourire complice, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous êtes invités la semaine prochaine au manoir Malfoy pour le thé. Non, même pour le dîner, tiens.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la sortie, laissant les deux hommes stupéfaits.

\- À la semaine prochaine ! lança-t-elle en sortant dans la rue.

\- Narcissa, attend ! Entendit-elle depuis l'intérieur.

Severus semblait s'être réveillé. Mais il fut à peine à la porte que Narcissa transplana. Elle réapparut devant le manoir et entra, laissant sa cape à un elfe de maison, et se dirigea vers la salle-à-manger où l'attendaient sûrement son mari et son fils.

Effectivement, lorsqu'elle entra, les deux étaient assis et attendait qu'elle arrive pour entamer le repas.

\- Et bien ma chère, dit Lucius, où étiez-vous passée ? Nous allions commencer sans vous !

\- Je suis allée voir Severus, histoire de discuter du bon vieux temps, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Oh, d'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine Severus viendra pour le dîner. Et il sera accompagné d'un invité surprise, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil en direction de son fils.

Elle vit Draco hausser un sourcil surpris, mais il ne posa pas de questions, même si elle savait que ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

Voilà, ça ne se termine pas sur un cliffhanger, c'est bon, tout le monde est vivant ? (ça va **Sofia Du Ciar** ? x)) Bref, comme je le disais là-haut, je sais que reprendre certaines parties de la version originale peut plaire comme elle ne le peut pas. J'espère donc avoir des retours constructifs, bien que, sachez-le, je continuerais parfois, à intégrer des bouts de l'histoire originale à la mienne. Après tout, on lui pique ses perso à JKR, donc bon...

Aussi, sachez que je suis actuellement en plein déménagement et avec la canicule, je suis lessivée... Vous constaterez d'ailleurs la présence trèèèès relative de notre fidèle Norbert. _Hey ! Je suis toujours là, hein !_ Oui, t'inquiète Norbert, on t'oublie pas et on te fait des bisous.

Au fait, après discussion avec ma soeur, qui connait quelques éléments de l'histoire, ma fic a prit une autre direction : Harry se retrouveras en cinquième année ! Oui avec Ginny, Colin, Luna, Astoria, etc. Je vais aussi ajouter certains personnages (dont une que vous connaissez surement dans Le Chaton de Snape, Gwendolyn ça vous dit quelque chose ? :)) et bref, je voulais donc juste vous prévenir !

Place aux réponses aux reviews :

 **lassa** : Ahahah ta review m'a fait trèèèèèès plaisir ! Enfin quelqu'un qui lit mes commentaires débiles ! Désolée si ce chapitre ne t'apporte pas l'humour (de merde, hein, on va pas se mentir) présent dans les précédents, promis Norbert sera de retour dans les chapitres suivants ! Et tu sais quoi, tu m'as donné des idées pour la suite ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la baguette, il auront une solution ;) Merci et à plus ! (au fait, ma soeur a lu ton commentaire, ça lui a fait très plaisir ! Elle a publié un nouveau chapitre au fait ^^)

 **Guest** : Merci de ta review ! Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras autant plu !

 **/!\ /!\ ANNONCE IMPORTANTE /!\ /!\**

Hey! Alors, actuellement je participe à un concours fanfiction sur le site **ShortEdition** (fanfiction Harry Potter bien sûr) et, évidemment, j'ai envie de gagner ! Le prix est une visite aux studios Harry Potter ! Enfin bref, pour gagner il faut que je sois première, je suis actuellement cinquième avec 222 voix, le concours se fini le 14 aout, alors, si ça vous dit d'aller lire ma fic, allez faire un tour sur le site **ShortEdition** , recherchez **Ces yeux qui m'accusent** , c'est ma nouvelle !

Pour vous en dire plus sur cette nouvelle, elle concerne Severus évidemment ! C'est un texte qui parle de son amour pour Lily, de sa haine pour Harry, de ce qu'il représente à ses yeux... Elle est pleine de ressentiments et d'amour/haine ! Allez faire un tour, juste pour lire et me laisser un commentaire, si vous ne voulez pas voter !

(à partir de facebook, c'est très simple, il suffit de cliquer sur "Voter" une fois que vous avez lu, ou sinon d'y mettre l'adresse mail que vous désirez, vous pouvez même partager mon histoire si l'envie vous en prend !)

 **FIN DE L'ANNONCE IMPORTANTE** **( _ou pas du tout._ La ferme Norbert)**

 **À bientôt dans les reviews !**

 _ **Kiss**_


	10. Le Cottage de la Falaise

**NdA** **:** Hey, hey, hey ! Salut la compagnie ! Comment ça farte ? _Plutôt que de dire des imbécilités, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il faudrait que tu t'excuse ?_ Hein ? M'excuser de quoi ? _De cet arrêt de TROIS PUTAIN DE MOIS SUR TA PUTAIN DE FICTION !_ Oula, calme-toi Norbert, tu va faire un arrêt cardiaque, je crois que les gens t'aime bien, donc ça serait dommage... _NON MAIS EST-CE QUE SEULEMENT TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!_ Ouille, pas besoin de hurler, surtout que tu es dans ma tête, ça résonne un peu, outch... _EXCUSE-TOI !_ Oui, oui, pardon pardon, maiiiis c'est à cause du déménagement ! Snif :'( Et puis la rentrée aussi, z'ai pas eu le temps... Snurlf... _Essuie ta morve c'est pas très ragoûtant._ Oui... nrrulfff... _Eurk._

 **Discleamer** **:** Aloooooors... Les perso et le monde de Harry Potter de m'appartiennent pas... CEPENDANT ! _Et c'est bien de ls souligner._ J'ai plusieurs OC dans cette histoire que vous allez rencontrer au fur et à mesure, sachez donc que Steve, Charline, Nick, Gwendolyn et d'autre (peut-être) M'APPARTIENNENT ! Ils sont à moi, mouahahahahahah ! _C'est bon, va pas nous faire une crise de mégalomanie, encore._

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** (Je crois que vu le retard, ça s'impose... _En effet._ ) Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère indiquant que son véritable père n'est autre que Severus Rogue, son professeur détesté de Poudlard, mais il s'avère que celui-ci avait perdu ses souvenirs. Après des rencontres houleuses, Severus embarque Harry, nouvellement nommé Zachary, avec lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Là-bas, les villageois agissent étrangement et semblent détester Severus (excepté Mireille la boulangère), comme si ça ne suffisait pas, père et fils reçoivent la visite impromptue de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière demande à Severus de protéger Draco l'année à venir, et sous couvert d'un Serment Inviolable, d'exécuter la mission que lui donnera le Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle s'avère trop dangereuse. Après cela, Bellatrix, satisfaite, part. Narcissa reste pour raconter à Zachary quelques anecdotes à propos de son père. Selon la version officielle, la mère de Zachary, une aventure américaine de Severus, serait décédée dans l'année et aurait donc demandé à ce que Zachary soit confié à Severus à sa mort. La nouvelle date de naissance de Zachary est le douze avril 1981, il refera donc sa cinquième année. Sur ce, Narcissa invite les deux Rogues à venir diner au manoir la semaine suivante...

Bref, **MERCI** pour les **reviews** et les **mises en favoris** ( **165 favoris** , **292 alertes** et **142 reviews** ) ! **(** **réponses aux reviews en bas)**

 **Merci** aussi à **Miss Homme** **Enceinte 2** qui a corrigé mon chapitre ! Ainsi qu'à ma petite soeur **Lilirelmo** qui fait office de beta-readeuse à ses heures perdues !

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 10 : Le Cottage de la Falaise

Quand Harry se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, il fut légèrement déstabilisé, avant de se rappeler tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, décorée à l'emblème des Serpentards avec son écharpe au dessus du lit et des draps verts.

En soupirant, Harry se laissa retomber en arrière, les mains croisées derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent ses cheveux désormais long, il sursauta avant d'esquisser un sourire. Au moins une chose qui lui plaisait vraiment dans cette nouvelle apparence. Adieu le nid d'oiseau sur sa tête et le physique de nain rachitique, il faisait à présent un mètre quatre-vingt, avaitla peau pâle et delongs cheveux noirs. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à Severus Rogue et cela était bien normal puisque c'était son vrai père.

Depuis trois jours tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il avait été de révélations en révélations et obligé de mettre ses préjugés de côté. Pour pouvoir repartir du bon pied avec l'homme. Heureusement ce dernier avait dit qu'il en ferait autant. Enfin… cela serait sûrement bien d'avoir un père…

Harry, enfin non, il s'appelait Zachary désormais, se secoua et balança ses jambes par dessus le rebord du lit. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait surprise hier soir entre son père et les sœurs Black. Narcissa Malfoy, qui n'était autre que sa marraine selon les dires de sa mère, et Bellatrix Lestrange, l'assassin de Sirius…

Sous les suppliques de Narcissa et les injonctions de Bellatrix, son père s'était plié à leur demande, et avait prononcé un Serment Inviolable dans le but de protéger Draco Malfoy dans l'année qui allait suivre.

Le repas qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux par la suite, avait été silencieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ne demande ce qu'était un Serment Inviolable. Son père avait grimacé et il ne lui avait seulement apprit qu'un Serment Inviolable était… eh bien, inviolable, sinon… On ne savait pas ce qui arrivait, mais il ne fallait certainement pas s'y risquer. Avec horreur, Harry avait alors demandé pourquoi, par Merlin, son père avait fait ce serment ! Il ignorait même la nature de la mission que Voldemort voulait confier à Draco ! Et l'homme lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Vexé, Harry s'était tu, pensant tout de même que si, c'était ses affaires, puisqu'il était son fils. Seulement, son père semblait privilégier son filleul à lui, Zachary, son fils. Certes, il ne le savait que depuis quelques jours, mais…

Harry soupira et se leva, saisissant un tee-shirt informe qu'il enfila par dessus le jogging qui lui servait de pyjama. Il préférait dormir torse nu et s'en était donc débarrassé avant de se coucher. Il sortit dans le couloir, et prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible si jamais son père dormait toujours, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne trouva personne dans la cuisine et regardant l'heure sur la vieille montre de Dudley, il vit qu'il était seulement huit heure moins le quart. Un bruit de respiration profonde provenant du salon attira son attention et il s'y dirigea, intrigué.

Sur le sofa, enroulé dans une couverture, se trouvait son père qui dormait, visiblement, un léger ronflement sortant de sa gorge. Harry étouffa un rire. Alors comme ça la terreur des cachots ronflait ? Puis il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas dormit dans l'autre chambre en haut… Bizarre.

Se souvenant alors que son père voulait partir assez tôt, il s'approcha pour le réveiller. Il fut à peine à quelques centimètres, la main au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme, que son père se releva d'un bond, lui pointant sa baguette sous le nez, un maléfice au bout des lèvres.

Harry poussa un cri surpris et bondit en arrière.

\- Zachary ? fit alors son père les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Heu… oui.

Puis l'homme soupira en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main.

\- Fichus réflexes…, grommela-t-il.

Puis il se tourna face à Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- N'essaie plus de me réveiller par surprise, dit-il d'un ton sévère, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un sort dans la figure. N'oublie pas que je suis avant tout un espion et que je suis constamment sur mes gardes.

Harry hocha la tête. L'homme eut alors un rictus et se leva du canapé.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, dit-il.

Harry fut interloqué l'espace d'un instant avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne se fasse dans son esprit.

\- Oui… père.

\- Bien, fit ce dernier en hochant sèchement la tête puis se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Viens, nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner, puis nous partons.

Harry ravala la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. À savoir : où allaient-ils ? Son père avait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où ils habitaient, avant, avec sa mère, mais il ne lui avait rien dit d'autre.

Attablés à la cuisine, ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner, plutôt frugal, en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, son père se leva et s'adressa à lui :

\- Rassemble tes affaires Zachary, nous iront par transplannage d'escorte.

Harry hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il commençait à s'habituer à être appelé Zachary. Une fois dans la chambre, il s'empara de sa malle, tout en mettant son sac à dos, avec ses trouvailles de la veille, sur son épaule. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers raides et posa sa malle dans l'entrée, puis retourna chercher son balai et la cage vide d'Hedwige. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant qu'il n'aurait plus son amie au plumage neigeux avec lui dorénavant…

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda son père en surgissant du salon.

L'homme avait revêtu un pantalon et un tee-shirt noirs et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour réduire les affaires de son fils. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements informes, lui n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer. De toute façon, quoi qu'il mette, il avait l'air d'un sac avec les vieux habits de Dudley sur le dos… Alors à quoi bon.

\- Bon, dit son père en mettant ses bagages dans les poches de sa veste. Inutile de perdre du temps, accroche-toi à mon bras et tiens-toi bien.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et, aussitôt, il se sentit compressé de toute parts alors qu'une nausée lui soulevait l'estomac. Assez vite, la sensation désagréable disparut et ils apparurent devant une étendue verte.

\- C'est officiel, déclara-t-il en faisant quelque pas dans l'herbe pour combattre son envie de vomir. Je déteste les moyens de transports sorciers !

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur derrière lui et se retourna. Son père le regardait avec un sourire en coin, mais semblait amusé.

\- C'est normal, lui dit-il alors, c'est un transplannage d'escorte, quand tu passeras ton permis, les… désagréments disparaîtrons. Enfin, si tu arrives à transplanner correctement, un désartibulement est si vite arrivé…, ajouta-t-il avec un brin de sadisme.

\- Désartibulement ?

\- Oui, réapparaître avec un morceau en moins. Ça peut simplement être un sourcil comme une jambe entière…

Harry ravala sa salive. Non, décidément, les moyens de transport sorciers n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de plus sécurisé ! Le jeune homme regarda alors le paysage qui les entourait. Ils étaient dans une sorte de prairie, non loin d'une falaise, et à travers le vent, en contrebas, Harry pouvait entendre… des vagues ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas, puis deux, et se mit à courir en direction de la falaise, sous le regard interdit de son père. Il l'entendit crier derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua à monter vers le bord rocheux. Il en était à deux mètres du vide qu'il ralentit sa course, et s'arrêta, les yeux brillants.

Elle était là, devant lui, bleue et immense, le soleil se reflétant sur elle la faisant scintiller.

\- Wow…, souffla-t-il impressionné alors que le vent faisait voler ses long cheveux noirs derrière lui.

C'était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle paraissait infinie. Une main le saisit soudain par le bras et le tira brusquement en arrière, pourtant il ne détourna pas les yeux de l'immensité bleutée.

\- Zachary ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?! cracha son père parvenu à sa hauteur.

Harry tourna son regard vers l'homme.

\- La mer, dit-il extatique. Je ne l'avais jamais vue…

Puis il lâcha les orbes noires furieuses de son père pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'eau tranquille. Ce faisant, il rata l'expression choquée de son père.

Severus lâcha le bras de Zachary, interloqué. Comment ça le gamin n'avait jamais vu la mer ? Il avait pourtant bien vu une photo, parmi toutes celles qui jonchaient la maison de ces moldus, montrant les deux baleines père et fils posant sur la plage. Il s'en souvenait car s'était fait la réflexion qu'il s'accordaient bien avec le paysage… Certes, il n'y avait pas Zachary sur la photo, mais… Non… Il n'auraient pas osé ?! Si ?

\- Moldus de malheur…, grommela-t-il attirant l'attention de son fils sur lui.

Puis il reprit, faisant demi-tour.

\- Suis-moi au lieu de faire l'idiot, la maison n'est pas loin. Il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes avec tes imbécilités…

Harry fixa le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait à grands pas. Était-ce sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter ? Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette constatation lui fit chaud au coeur.

\- Zachary ! Le rappela son père qui était déjà loin.

Harry sursauta et se dirigea vers l'homme en courant.

\- Où… où est la maison ? demanda-t-il.

 _La maison._ Rien que ce mot lui donnait un sourire impossible à réfréner.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil, devinant presque ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils. Il y avait fort à parier que Zachary avait vécu à peu de choses près le même enfer que lui avec son père avant qu'il ne soit enfin majeur. Et malgré ses préjugés sur l'existence de roi qu'aurait dû mener Potter, il semblerait que ce ne soit absolument pas le cas… Il se sentit alors énormément coupable de son attitude plus qu'odieuse avec le garçon durant ses années à Poudlard...

-Juste là, répondit-il enfin en pointant du doigt une petite villa sur sa droite non loin.

Harry tourna le regard dans la direction qu'indiquait son père. En effet, elle était là. Et pour le jeune homme c'était la plus belle maison qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle était faite de pierre claire et de brique rouges sur les coins. Une terrasse au rez-de-chaussée surplombait le jardin qui était entouré d'une basse clôture verte claire. Cette dernière ne semblait être là que pour délimiter le terrain et faisait le tour de la maison. Il y avait également un balcon à au premier étage, sur ce qui semblait être une chambre.

Harry se tourna vers son père pour lui dire que la maison était très jolie quand il surprit le regard de ce dernier. L'homme avait les yeux tournés vers la petite villa et la fixait, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Un léger sourire triste avait fait son apparition sur ses lèvres, et Harry n'osa pas élever la voix pour briser cet instant.

Après un moment à contempler la maison qui était source de nombreux souvenirs doux-amers, Severus se secoua.

\- Viens, dit-il à son fils avant de se diriger vers le petit portail en bois.

Il sortit sa baguette et le déverrouilla d'un sort. En le poussant, le portail grinça un peu sur ses gongs et Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir le huiler. Ils entrèrent alors dans le petit jardin où de mauvaises herbes poussaient ça et là, des liserons et du lierre commençaient à grimper aux murs. La maison n'était pas en mauvais état, mais le jardin reflétait bien l'abandon dont il avait été victime ces seize dernières années. Il désigna alors un petit lopin de terre qui semblait avoir été miraculeusement épargné :

\- Ta mère avait fait un petit potager. Comme elle avait peur que des mauvaises herbes ou des insecte s'en prennent à ses plantes, elle avait apposé des sorts autour de cette zone. Visiblement, ils ont tenu malgré les années…, expliqua-t-il. Mais ce jardin aurait bien besoin d'une remise à neuf, marmonna-t-il.

Il revoyait encore Lily s'occuper avec dévotion et amour de son « petit coin de paradis », comme elle l'appelait. Le fantôme de Lily fut balayé par la voix de Zachary qui annonça:

\- Je pourrais m'en occuper, si vous voulez, je suis plutôt bon en jardinage…

Severus se tourna vers son fils, un sourcil inquisiteur levé. Zachary haussa les épaules.

\- Parmi toutes les corvées que me donnaient les Dursley, c'était celle que je préférais, même si arroser les plantes sous le soleil de midi en plein été n'était pas très agréable…, dit-il avec indifférence.

Severus retint une grimace. « Parmi toutes les corvées » ? Ces moldus l'avaient pris pour un elfe de maison ou quoi ? Une colère le prit mais il la cacha du mieux qu'il pu. Un de ces jours, il irait rendre visite aux Dursley et ceux-ci allaient s'en souvenir, foi de Rogue !

\- Si tu le souhaites, dit-il pour couper court à ses pensées.

Puis il fit volte face et se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Zachary le suivit sans un mot.

Une fois devant la porte, Severus fit des gestes avec sa baguette et apposa sa paume à plat dans un rectangle à droite de la porte. Il y eut un déclic puis la porte s'entrouvrit.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, même chez les sorciers il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de mécanisme, et chez les moldus, cela relevait de la science fiction.

\- Pose ta main là, dit alors son père en désignant le rectangle, je vais t'intégrer aux protections.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait, mais ne sentit rien de particulier. Il regarda son père qui lui fit signe de retirer sa main, puis ce dernier poussa la porte et entra dans la maison. Toujours sans un mot de la part de l'un ou l'autre, Harry le suivit dans l'entrée.

Celle-ci était une pièce en elle-même, un vestibule dans lequel il y avait un porte-manteau, ou cape puisqu'ils étaient des sorciers, sur la droite de la porte d'entrée ainsi qu'un porte-parapluie à gauche. Une marche traversait l'entièreté de la pièce et le carrelage recouvrant le sol cédait la place à du parquet brun clair. À gauche, sur le parquet, il y avait un espèce d'espace de rangement pour des chaussures et à droite, une commode vide.

\- N'enlève pas tes chaussures, recommanda son père sans un regard, cette maison n'a pas été habitée depuis presque seize ans, qui sait la quantité de poussière qui s'est accumulée…

Harry acquiesça sans un mot. L'homme s'avança alors vers la porte en face et la fit coulisser vers la droite. Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir quelque chose par dessus son épaule. Il suivit son père qui s'avança dans un large couloir lumineux. Le sol était du même parquet clair que dans le vestibule. En face, il y avait une armoire qui semblait contenir des manteaux ou des capes.

Son père se dirigea vers la droite et Harry le suivit.

\- La pièce à vivre, dit sobrement l'homme.

En effet, le couloir ouvrait sur un salon confortable, à droite, et une salle à manger, à gauche, les deux salles se délimitant par le canapé gris. Le mur du fond était entièrement une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une large terrasse. Harry s'avança dans la pièce alors que son père restait sur le seuil.

Le côté salle-à-manger, était composé d'une table pour quatre personnes et d'un buffet où quelques cadres et objets traînaient. À la gauche du buffet, il y avait une cuisine ouverte séparée du salon par un comptoir en marbre. Pour aller dans la cuisine il fallait monter une petite marche, et le parquet laissait place à du carrelage gris foncé, le même que celui de l'entrée.

Harry repéra alors un frigo. Intrigué, car il n'en avait pas vu chez les Weasley qui étaient une famille de sorcier, il s'approcha, la cuisine était dans des tons rouge, blanc et gris. Harry se retourna vers l'homme, qui l'avait suivit.

\- Ta mère tenait absolument à avoir un frigo, dit son père à son interrogation muette.

Il rajouta avec un rictus narquois :

\- J'ai cependant réussit à lui faire entendre de le faire fonctionner avec la magie. Bien plus pratique, et pas de problème en cas de panne.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait parfois l'impression que sa mère ressemblait à Hermione sur quelques points.

\- Viens, dit alors son père en faisant demi-tour, je vais te montrer l'étage.

Harry lui emboîta le pas et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le court couloir qui faisait plutôt office de palier de transition entre les pièces.

\- Toilettes, désigna l'homme en direction d'une porte entre l'armoire à manteaux et les escaliers. Ici, c'est le garage, dit-il en désignant cette fois une porte sur la gauche du couloir après le vestibule, on y stockait aussi quelques bouteilles et conserves.

Il s'engagea dans les escalier en bois qui tournaient, son fils à sa suite. Il ne mentionna pas la porte sous les escaliers qu'Harry avait aperçue. Harry supposa que ça menait à une cave, il avait vu un soupirail à l'extérieur, il y avait forcément une cave. Il y avait aussi visiblement un troisième étage, puisque, arrivés sur le palier, les escalier continuaient pour un étage supplémentaire.

À l'étage, la configuration était presque le même qu'au rez-de-chaussée, un couloir traversait toute la maison, donnant sur des portes à droite et à gauche. Le fond du couloir ouvrait sur une porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon, devant sûrement communiquer avec les deux pièces du fond.

\- La première porte sur la droite est le bureau, indiqua Severus, je préfèrerais ne pas t'y voir fouiner, ajouta-t-il avec un regard dur.

Severus vit que son fils se retenait de lever mais les yeux au ciel, mais il acquiesça :

\- D'accord… père.

\- Bien, fit-il en hochant la tête. Juste après, il s'agit de la salle de bain, et au bout du couloir, il y a une chambre d'amis à droite, et ma chambre à gauche.

Severus s'avança alors dans le couloir, sa bouche devenant de plus en plus sèche au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il se posta en face d'une porte sur le côté gauche du couloir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa, poussant la porte vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci était illuminée par la lumière provenant de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon en face de la porte. Les murs étaient d'un doux bleu clair, et des vifs d'or voletait paresseusement ça et là.

\- Et… voilà ta chambre…, dit-il la gorge nouée.

« Enfin, ce qui aurait dû être ta chambre… », pensa-t-il avec regret.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entrant dans la pièce. Il était dans une chambre qui avait été aménagée pour un bébé. Un lit à barreaux blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait un coffre à jouet dans un coin, une table à langer de l'autre côté, et une armoire dont, il était sûr, aurait dû déborder de vêtements de bébé.

\- Oh…, souffla-t-il.

Alors son père et sa mère avaient déjà prévu sa venue avant de se… « séparer » ? Il avait pensé que son père n'était pas au courant que sa mère était enceinte. Mais visiblement non. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry en voulu à sa mère. Il lui en voulu de l'avoir privé de ça.

Non, se morigéna-t-il, ça n'était pas sa faute. Si tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu, il aurait dû aller chez Sirius, ou bien chez les Malfoy, et le testament aurait alors été lu… Mais visiblement, il y avait eu une erreur de parcours quelque part…

\- Bien ! fit brusquement son père le faisant sursauter. Nous allons devoir racheter du mobilier, je ne crois pas que tu tiennes dans ce lit…

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- J'y serais en effet un peu à l'étroit.

Son père haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Quoique, je suis sûr que tu rentres encore dedans…

\- Je ne préfère pas tenter, ce serait bête de casser un si joli petit lit.

Son père ricana puis fit volte-face, sortant dans le couloir. Harry le suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. L'homme sortit sa baguette et jeta un _tempus_. Il n'était que neuf heure. Il sortit alors les affaires de Harry qu'il avait dans ses poches et les posa par terre avant de leur rendre leur taille normale. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

\- Je vais aller acheter des meubles pour ta chambre, et faire quelques courses, en attendant, tu iras t'acheter des vêtements.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Des vêtements ?

L'homme eut une moue dégoûtée et pointa ses habits de sa baguette.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ces… nipes sont tout ce que tu as. Il est hors de question que mon fils, un Rogue, porte ces _choses_ sur le dos. Tu iras te trouver des habits décents, point.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent, mais ne répliqua pas. Non pas qu'il soit en désaccord avec son père, il avait effectivement bien besoin de s'acheter des vêtements, mais c'était sur la manière de le dire ! Ne pouvait-il pas être plus agréable ?

Maussade, Harry emboîta le pas à son père qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

\- Excusez-moi ? dit-il alors, la curiosité étant plus forte que son entêtement. Où mènent ces escaliers ?

Il pointa l'étage supérieur du doigt. Son père leva le regard puis haussa les épaules.

\- Au grenier. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, Lily et moi n'avons pas encore eut le temps de le mettre en état, il faudrait l'aménager en quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée…

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Harry poussa encore sa chance, son père étant visiblement ouvert aux réponses.

\- Et la porte du bas ? Il y a une cave ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, il y a une cave, grogna-t-il. Une partie est mon laboratoire de potion, je ne veux t'y voir mettre les pieds !

Ils étaient de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, et Severus s'était brusquement retourné vers Zachary.

\- Heu… d'accord, répondit son fils.

Severus secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de s'emporter pour un oui ou un non. Enfin… il avait des courses à faire. Sans le prévenir, il saisit le bras de Zachary et transplana.

Harry s'écarta d'un bond de son père dès qu'il se sentit de retour sur la terre ferme.

\- Bon sang ! Je vous avez demandé de me prévenir ! tempêta-t-il le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Son père eut un rictus sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son père le coupa d'un geste.

\- Je t'ai déposé dans le village voisin. À pied ce n'est pas si loin, mais y aller en transplanage est bien plus rapide.

Toujours furieux, Harry pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Son père chercha quelque chose dans ses poches. Il en sortit une bourse en cuir qu'il lui tendit.

\- Elle est sans fond, expliqua-t-il. Il y a de la monnaie sorcière et moldue, sers t'en pour t'acheter le nécéssaire et ton repas du midi. Tu peux acheter autant que tu veux, mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas dépenser cet argent dans des imbécilités.

Sans un mot de plus, il transplana, laissant un Harry stupéfait, dans une rue déserte, une bourse dans les mains.

.oO0Oo.

Deux jeunes adolescents de seize ans étaient allongés dans l'herbe d'un parc, profitant des rayons de soleil du début du mois d'août. L'un était un jeune garçon aux cheveux étrangement bleu électrique, long sur le dessus et rasé et châtain sur le côté, les mèches bleues retombaient d'ailleurs sur un des côtés. Il avait des percings sur le visage et de multiples bagues et bracelets. Il portait un jean qui avait plus de trous et de déchirures que de tissu, et un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie de ACDC.

L'autre adolescent était une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux coupés courts à la garçonne. Elle portait un simple short en jean et un débardeur vert. Autant elle était bronzée, autant le garçon avait la peau plutôt claire.

Tous deux observaient les rares nuages dans le ciel bleu, le garçon ayant la tête posée sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

\- Hé, Steve, fit cette dernière.

\- Hum ? Répondit l'autre d'une voix endormie.

\- Tu trouve pas que ce nuage ressemble à un canon du dix-septième siècle ?

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un pénis en érection, mais ton point de vue se défend tout aussi bien.

\- Obsédé, le rabroua la jeune fille d'une tape sur la tête.

\- Aïe ! Protesta Steve en se frottant l'endroit qu'elle avait frappé. Maieeuuh ! T'es méchante Charline ! J'suis en manque, c'est tout !

\- Si jeune et déjà débauché…, se lamenta Charline avec un sourire en coin.

\- Le débauché t'emmerde.

\- Que de grossièreté ! s'offusqua Charline.

Steve lui tira la langue et Charline retourna à sa contemplation des nuages.

\- Hé, Steve, répéta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- On s'emmerde.

\- Bien joué Sherlock, je n'aurais pas trouvé… Hééé ! s'indigna-t-il alors que Charline se redressait le faisant chuter au sol.

\- J'ai envie de bouger, l'ignora cette dernière.

\- Fait trop chaud.

\- Il est que dix heure.

\- M'en fous, je reste-là, même s'il y a une invasion de zombie de l'espace.

\- Espèce de mollusque.

\- J'aime la vie de mollusque.

\- Un mollusque ça bave, ce sont des escargots.

\- Super, comme ça, même quand je me déplace j'ai mon lit à proximité.

\- T'es pas drôle… Allez, bouge.

Steve râla encore, mais se redressa tout de même à son tour. Ils regardèrent le parc presque vide, il devait y avoir trois enfant dans le toboggan et autres jeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Y'a rien à faire ici en journée…

Charline ne répondit pas et gardait le regard fixé dans une direction, vers l'entrée du parc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Steve.

\- Je viens de trouver une distraction, sourit-elle.

Elle pointa une allée du parc où un jeune homme marchait, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de son jogging troué. Il avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui allaient aux épaules et semblaient plutôt grand, bien qu'il paraissait avoir leur âge, peut-être même un peu plus.

Charline se leva d'un bond, entraînant un Steve intrigué derrière elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle tête au village.

.oO0Oo.

Harry traversa le parc en shootant dans des cailloux qui se trouvaient malencontreusement, pour eux, sur son chemin. Son père l'avait laissé dans ce village avec seulement une bourse et pour consigne « achète-toi des vêtements décents » sans pour autant dépenser l'argent dans n'importe quoi. Vaste programme.

Sauf que Harry ignorait totalement où il était, et après avoir déambulé dans les rues, il s'était complètement perdu. Puis il avait vu ce parc et s'y été dirigé en désespoir de cause.

\- Hey ! Le gars aux cheveux noirs ! Interpella soudain une voix dans son dos.

Ah, ce devait être lui, ça. Harry se crispa, cherchant instinctivement sa baguette dans sa poche, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Génial, en plus il n'avait pas sa baguette, puisque son père l'avait prise.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, méfiant.

Deux jeunes avançaient vers lui. Une jeune fille à l'air jovial et un garçon au style particulier. Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas du tout menacé, c'était même plutôt le contraire.

\- Oui ? fit-il en plissant les yeux alors que les deux jeunes étaient devant lui et le regardaient comme s'il était une curiosité scientifique.

\- Tu es nouveau ici, non ? demanda la fille.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Oui, mon père et moi venons d'arriver, nous habitons à l'extérieur du village, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh d'accord, répondit-elle. Bah, tu verras, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici, à part une fête ou un festival de temps en temps le soir c'est pas la folie…

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pourquoi, cette fille un peu bavarde lui inspirait confiance et avait pluôt l'air sympa.

\- Enfin, rajouta-t-elle, de toute façon il commence à faire super chaud en journée, donc tout le monde se terre chez soi les volets fermés en souhaitant se transformer en plante. Le soir c'est bien plus fun.

Harry haussa un sourcil, empruntant l'expression de son père sans s'en rendre compte, amusé. Derrière la fille, le garçon roula des yeux.

\- Bref ! intervint-il. Je m'appelle Steve, et cet espèce de moulin à parole, c'est Charline.

\- Zachary, se présenta Harry alors que Charline donnait une tape à Steve pour l'avoir traitée de « moulin à paroles ».

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda alors Charline.

\- Sei… quinze ans, se rattrapa Harry.

Autant rester sur la même version pour tout le monde, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier. Et de ce que son père avait raconté à Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'avait que quinze ans.

\- Oh, tu es plus jeune que nous alors, dit Steve. C'est fou, je t'aurais donné un peu plus… Nous on a seize ans tous les deux, enfin, tu n'es pas si jeune que ça par rapport à nous, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry répondit par un sourire. Steve aussi avait l'air sympa, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de le regarder était étrange, quoique pas fondamentalement dérangeant.

\- Alors Zachary, que viens-tu faire dans ce village paumé de bon matin ? embraya Charline.

Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de poser des questions. Harry se rembrunit, repensant à pourquoi il était ici.

\- Oh, répondit-il, mon père m'a gentiment déposé à l'entrée du village en me disant d'aller m'acheter des vêtements, apparement ceux-là n'étaient pas convenables…

Il désigna son jogging trop large et son tee-shirt troué.

\- Il est vrai que si toute ta garde-robe est dans ce genre-là, c'est pas génial, commenta Steve avec un regard critique. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mec.

Harry le rassura d'un geste désinvolte et haussa les épaules.

\- Ce ne sont même pas les miens. De vêtements, je veux dire. Ils appartenaient à mon cousin.

Au moment où cela sortit de sa bouche, Harry se demanda pourquoi, diable, avait-il avoué ça. Même à Ron et Hermione il ne l'avait pas explicitement dit, même si ses amis n'étaient pas dupes.

\- Ton cousin ? interrogea Charline. Tu porte les habits de ton cousin ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça se voit que vous ne faites pas la même taille…

Steve lui donna un coup de coude en soufflant :

\- Tais-toi, ça nous regarde pas… Pardonne-la, dit-il à Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

Harry, cependant, était en train de chercher une réponse convenable.

\- Hum… en fait, ma mère n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et heu… comme elle ne vivait pas avec mon père, il ne pouvait pas aider, inventa-t-il. Alors je récupérais les vêtements de mon cousin. Maintenant je vis avec mon père, d'où le coup de m'acheter des vêtements décents.

Son mensonge serait d'autant plus crédible s'il contenait une part de vérité, donc autant être honnête sur sa relation actuelle avec son père.

\- Tes parents sont séparés ? fit Charline avant de rajouter précipitamment, excuse-moi ! Je suis toujours trop maladroite…

\- Et toujours trop curieuse, rajouta Steve l'air de rien.

Charline lui tira la langue alors que Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire amusé. Leur entrain était plutôt contagieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la tranquillisa-t-il. En clair, mon père vient seulement d'apprendre mon existence. Ma mère l'a… mentionné dans son testament…, finit-il en détournant le regard.

Steve et Charline hochèrent la tête avec un regard désolé, mais ne posant pas plus de questions. Il devaient penser que sa mère venait de mourir, ce qui, selon la version officielle était vrai, mais n'était pas tout à fait exact dans l'absolu. Cependant, Harry sentit un pincement au coeur en parlant. Il aurait tant aimé connaître sa mère… Et même James Potter, même si ce dernier n'était pas son père de sang, Harry l'avait toujours cru et le considérait comme un père. Après tout, il l'avait élevé durant sa première année de vie. Oui, il aurait tant voulu les connaître…

Son air triste dû se voir sur son visage puisque Charline s'écria avec entrain :

\- Bon ! Puisque tu ne connais pas encore suffisamment le village, nous allons être tes guides !

Elle prit son bras dans le sien et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

\- Et comme tu dois faire des emplettes et qu'on s'ennuie, on va t'accompagner ! Rajouta Steve en se saisissant de son autre bras de la même manière.

\- C'est parti ! fit Charline ! Allons donc trouver des « vêtements décents » à ce cher Zachary !

Harry éclata de rire, et, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village.

Durant le trajet, Harry eut l'occasion de voir que Charline était une vraie pipelette, et que, même si Steve la rabrouait sans cesse, il n'était pas en reste. Il eut ainsi le droit à plein d'anecdotes sur le village.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de discuter à propos de différent groupes de musique, Harry ayant commenté le tee-shirt de Steve, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'était ACDC. Ses deux nouveaux amis, oui en à peine dix minutes ils étaient devenus amis, avaient semblé outrés qu'il n'écoute pas de rock et s'étaient jurés de le convertir.

\- Hé ! s'exclama soudain Charline en regardant droit devant elle. Ça ne serait pas notre petite sorcière préférée ?

Sorcière ? s'interrogea Harry en sursautant.

Charline désigna le bout de la rue. Harry aperçu une jeune fille aux long cheveux roux marchant dix mètre devant eux. Steve mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux comme s'il se faisait une visière.

\- Ma foi, c'est bien elle ! confirma-t-il.

\- Youhouuuuu ! Cria Charline en utilisant ses mains en porte-voix. Little wiiiitch ! Attend-noouuuus !

Devant eux, la jeune fille se retourna à l'interpellation. Elle était encore trop loin pour que Harry sache à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment, mais une sourde appréhension se logea dans son ventre. Allons, allons, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, les roux et les rousses n'étaient pas si rares au Royaume-Uni, ce n'était pas forcément…

\- Ginnyyyyy ! Appela Steve en agitant les bras réduisant à énans les espoirs de Harry.

Ils se rapprochèrent. Ah ben non. Raté. Les rousses qui s'appelaient Ginny il n'y en avait pas cent…

Dix secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva à se présenter à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami qui saluait chaleureusement Steve et Charline. Stev se tourna vers lui et dit :

\- Ginny, je te présente Zachary, un petit nouveau dans ce trou perdu, il errait comme une âme en peine dans le parc, alors nous l'avons gentiment pris sous notre aile. Zachary, poursuivit-il, voici Ginny, une autre égarée, vous avez le même âge, il me semble.

La jeune fille rousse se dégagea des bras de Charline et se tourna vers Harry qui ne savait pas comment il devait agir. Allait-elle le reconnaître ? Oui ? Non ? Non, non, se dit-il, il était complètement différent, aucun risque. À part ses yeux. Mer… credi.

Cependant, Ginny lui offrit un sourire doux et ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Enchantée Zachary, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- De même, répondit Harry en la serrant.

Merlin ! Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré, moi ? pensa Harry avec angoisse.

.oO0Oo.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

Et voilà ! Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, j'ai un peu changé ma manière d'écrire. Au lieu de répéter deux fois la même scène sur deux points de vue différents (ce qui pouvait s'avérer un peu lourd parfois) j'ai écrit sous une forme un peu omniscient. C'est à dire que je mets plusieurs points de vues différents dans des paragraphes différents, mais sans répéter la scène. Est-ce que ça vous plait ainsi ? Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas très littéraire d'écrire ainsi, mais bon... Je fais qu'est-ce que je veux d'abord ! _Commence par savoir parler français, après on avisera_. Hééé, Nono t'es méchant !

Place aux réponses aux reviews :

 **Lils** : Hey ! Merci de ta review ! Hihi, et oui Zachary au Manoir Malfoy ^^ Mais t'inquiète il doit se passer plusieurs choses avant huhuhu. Hum, non, Narcissa n'a aucun intérêt à vendre Harry et Severus, tout simplement par loyauté envers Lily, mais ce sera sûrement expliqué plus en détail plus tard x)

 **lassa** : Salut ! Ouais, Severus est un peu impulsif sur le coup, Harry déteint peut-être sur lui ? XD Oui, Bellatrix est timbrée, mais je l'adore ahahah ! Quand à l'amitié de Harry avec Ron est Hermione, je pense que tu aura une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre et le suivant, ne t'inquiète pas ils ne seront pas ennemis pour autant, mais ils ne s'entendrons plus comme avant...

 **Mimily** : Hé ben ! Tu m'as écrit un pavé ! J'adore les pavés ! Alors... Je vais répondre point par point, sans spoiler x) Je suis contente que tu aimes Zachary, même s'il ne ressemble plus à Harry (tu parlais physiquement ou psychologiquement? en tout cas il ne sera plus vraiment le même dans les deux cas); Hihi, j'essaie de faire en sorte que Severus reste fidèle à lui même par contre, mais gamin il sera différent, enfin pas vraiment... J'ai mit quelques indices dans les chapitres précédents, mais en gros il va changer suite à un événement, je ne peux pas encore dire lequel...; Yes, Lucius et Narcissa seront bien amoureux dans cette fic ;); Et ben Draco ne changera pas n'est-ce pas ? Toujours aussi fier et prétentieux, cette petite mission de Voldy va un peu le remettre à sa place...; Héhéhé, tu aime bien que je raconte sur plusieurs points de vues déférents ? J'espère alors que tu aimes ma nouvelle façon d'écrire ^^ Et ben voilà, je pense avoir répondu à à peu près tout, MERCI beaucoup de ta review ! Elle m'a fait trèèèèèès plaisir XD Bisous !

 **Trud** : Merci de ta review ! Désolée du retard incommensurable du chapitre, j'étais un peu occupée ^^

 **À bientôt dans les reviews !**

 _ **Kiss**_


	11. Zacharillon

**NdA** **:** MAIS KESKEUH ! MAIS... SERAIT-CE UN NOUVEAU CHAPIIIITRE ? Mon dieu... On ne l'attendait plus... Sniff... Et oui, mesdames et messieurs (?) 27 reviews pour le chapitre précédent... Sans compter les 3 qui ont laissé des reviews sur les autres chapitres en court de route... Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sans chapitre supplémentaire ! Alors j'ai taffé, les gars ! Pour que vous ayez un beau petit chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ! Bref, voici donc, après plus d'un an de silence radio (exactement 1 an et 24 jours), LE CHAPITRE 10 !

 **Discleamer** **:** Aloooooors... Les perso et le monde de Harry Potter de m'appartiennent pas... CEPENDANT ! _Et c'est bien de le souligner._ J'ai plusieurs OC dans cette histoire que vous allez rencontrer au fur et à mesure, sachez donc que Steve, Charline, Nick, Gwendolyn et d'autre (peut-être) M'APPARTIENNENT ! Ils sont à moi, mouahahahahahah ! _C'est bon, va pas nous faire une crise de mégalomanie, encore._

 **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previoulsy** **:** (Je crois que vu le retard, ça s'impose... _En effet._ ) Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère indiquant que son véritable père n'est autre que Severus Rogue, son professeur détesté de Poudlard, mais il s'avère que celui-ci avait perdu ses souvenirs. Après des rencontres houleuses, Severus embarque Harry, nouvellement nommé Zachary, avec lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Là-bas, les villageois agissent étrangement et semblent détester Severus (excepté Mireille la boulangère), comme si ça ne suffisait pas, père et fils reçoivent la visite impromptue de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière demande à Severus de protéger Draco l'année à venir, et sous couvert d'un Serment Inviolable, d'exécuter la mission que lui donnera le Seigneur des Ténèbres si elle s'avère trop dangereuse. Après cela, Bellatrix, satisfaite, part. Narcissa reste pour raconter à Zachary quelques anecdotes à propos de son père. Selon la version officielle, la mère de Zachary, une aventure américaine de Severus, serait décédée dans l'année et aurait donc demandé à ce que Zachary soit confié à Severus à sa mort. La nouvelle date de naissance de Zachary est le douze avril 1981, il refera donc sa cinquième année. Sur ce, Narcissa invite les deux Rogues à venir diner au manoir la semaine suivante... Après cela, Severus emmène Zachary au "Cottage de la falaise", la maison qu'il occupait avec Lily avant. Après l'avoir fait visité à son fils, il dépose celui-ci dans le village avoisinant avant de transplanner avec pour seule consigne de s'acheter des vêtements décents. Zachary fait donc la connaissance de Charline et Steve, et... manque de bol, il tombe sur Ginny Weasley... qui, heureusement, n'a pas l'air de le reconnaître...

Bref, **MERCI** pour les **reviews** et les **mises en favoris** (réponses aux reviews anonymes en bas)

 **Merci** aussi à ma petite soeur **Lilirelmo** qui fait office de beta-readeuse à ses heures perdues !

 **Signé Pakalos**

.oO0Oo.

 **C'est donc ça une famille ?**

Chapitre 11 : Zacharillon

Après avoir quitté Zachary, Severus, au lieu de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, transplana dans le quartier moldu de Privet Drive, faisant sursauter de frayeur une petite vieille qui passait par là en rentrant des courses. Non sans un ricanement moqueur pour l'ancêtre tremblotante ramassant ses courses éparpillées par terre, il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'habitation des damnés moldus qui avaient hébergé Zachary jusqu'à présent.

Ces saletés avaient osé maltraiter son fils ! Ils l'avaient enfermé dans un placard insalubre jusqu'à ses onze ans, le laissaient dans leur maison avec des corvées à faire quand ils partaient en vacances, et que ne savait-il encore !

Arrivant devant la maison, si semblable à ses voisines, Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au jardin. Sans surprises, celui-ci était d'un mauvais goût évident, la marque de fabrique de Pétunia, mais indéniablement bien entretenu. Une pointe de fierté envers son fils le prit, lui tirant un grognement appréciateur. Au moins Zachary avait su rendre cette chose qu'ils appelaient jardin, en quelque chose de présentable, pensa-t-il avec dédain.

Puis, repensant à la véritable raison de sa visite, Severus serra les poings et son visage se ferma. D'un pas raide et furieux il traversa la jardin, piétinant allègrement les fleurs et la pelouse – autant pour le travail de Zachary, de toute façon, ça n'était pas comme s'il allait y remettre les pieds –, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il allait entrer brusquement sans frapper quand un hurlement provint de l'intérieur de la maison. Suspendant son geste au dessus de la poignée, Severus se saisit de sa baguette et se désillusionna d'un geste. Mieux valait être prudent.

Poussant doucement la porte, il entra sans un bruit, puis se dirigea vers le salon et la cuisine d'où semblaient provenir les cris.

\- Vernon ! Vernon ! criait Pétunia d'une voix stridente. Les appareils sont devenus fous !

Se figeant sur le pas de la cuisine, Severus assista, bouche-bée, au spectacle le plus jubilant qu'il lui eu été donné de voir. Pétunia se débattait en hurlant contre son batteur à œuf qui faisait des siennes, même débranché, et projetait de la pâte – à crêpes supposa Severus – partout sur les murs, le sol et la pauvre cuisinière. Pétunia se crispait et poussait des cris de pure frayeur quand un morceau de pâte l'atteignait.

Toujours en appelant son mari à la rescousse à renfort de grands cris perçants, elle se décida à s'abriter du batteur fou sous la table de la cuisine. Un mixeur, sur le bar, se mit subitement en marche, envoyeant valser le bol qui contenait une substance rosâtre, sûrement feu un milkshake aux framboises, dans toute la pièce tel un tourniquet infernal. Pétunia hurla à nouveau et, devant le spectacle de sa cuisine dévastée se mit à sangloter de désespoir.

Après être resté interloqué plusieurs instants – du milkshake avait d'ailleurs atterri dans ses cheveux –, Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ajoutant à la terreur de la femme sous la table qui ne comprenait plus rien et était à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil.

Du salon, Severus entendit alors le gros père Dursley vociférer et insulter copieusement son poste de télévision, alors que son fauteuil à massage semblait lui aussi être pris de folie.

\- Sa-halet-tté de-de machin ! Bégaya le gros homme à cause des vibrations. Vas-t-tu fonctionner-nner ?!

\- … produits laitiers, sont nos amis pour… Et tout de suite, le match de la Finlande contre… Lustucru… Selon-vous, Jacqueline, Patrick va-t-il pardonner à Jessi… En avant les amis !… Des cornichons, des p'tits oignons, et la radio !…

Bref, un joyeux bazar. Severus tenta de contrôler son rire, mais cela semblait plus fort que lui. Puis il se dirigea vers l'étage, où un autre cri provint, cette fois il devait être du fils Dursley.

\- Mamaaaaaaan ! Mamaaaaaan ! Y'a plus d'eau chaude ! Hiiiiiii ! C'est froiiiiiid !

Gloussant – et il nierait toute ça vie avoir _gloussé_ , mais c'était tout de même hautement comique –, Severus se dirigea vers ce qu'il se rappelait être l'ancienne chambre de Zachary. Il se figea et fronça les sourcils en apercevant les multiples loquets et cadenas, ainsi que la trappe au bas de la porte. Il poussa alors la porte avec brusquerie, dévoilant une pièce délabrée. On n'aurait vraiment pas cru qu'un adolescent l'habitait encore quelques jours plus tôt.

Un matelas défoncé dans un coin posé sur un lit dont les lattes avaient dû connaître de meilleurs jours, une armoire branlante rongée par les mites et une table en bois servant visiblement de bureau et dont un pied était maintenu par des livres. C'était pire que l'Impasse du Tisseur.

La réalisation fit un l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre à Severus. Pardon ?! C'était donc ça, la chambre de son fils ? Impossible ! Pourtant, un regard circulaire lui assura que c'était bien la chambre d'un jeune sorcier. Ne serait-ce que pour le livre d'Histoire de la Magie de première année qui servait de cale pour le « bureau ».

Un nouveau hurlement du fils Dursley – l'eau était apparement devenue brûlante d'un coup – le tira de sa contemplation hébétée et il s'avança davantage dans la chambre. Il y avait un gâteau bien entamé sur le bureau et un emballage cartonné aux couleurs vives dans un coin. Intrigué, Severus s'y dirigea et le prit dans ses mains.

La boîte multicolore avait été ouverte et il ne restait rien à l'intérieur sinon un sorte de liste détaillant le contenu. Fronçant les sourcils devant le parchemin, Severus regarda le couvercle de la boîte. Dessus, il était noté : « Trucs et astuces contre moldus repoussants et récalcitrants » avec un petit encadré clignotant indiquant : « sans se faire prendre ! ». Quand à la marque… « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorcier Facétieux Weasley », évidemment…

Un rictus aux lèvres, Severus ouvrit la boîte à nouveau et détailla la notice à l'intérieur, son sourcil se haussant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ces jumeaux Weasley étaient plutôt ingénieux, il devait le reconnaître…

 _Notice (à lire impérativement!)_

 _Capsules elektromaniac (x10) : posez-les sur des appareils électriques moldus, il deviendront comme fous ! (invisibles pour toute personne dénuée de pouvoirs magiques)_

 _Flacon de pastilles de Gerbe améliorées (x2) : Maintenant disponible en forme liquide ! Mettez quelques gouttes (en fonction de l'effet voulu) sur l'aliment à avaler, cela provoquera des vomissements non-stop durant 2h ! Excuse pour les cours garanties. Indétectable._

Severus entendit à ce moment-là un bruit écoeurant d'éclaboussure provenant de la salle de bain suivit d'un râle d'agonie juste avant que les vomissements ne reprennent. Severus avisa le gâteau entamé sur le bureau et remarqua un flacon vide dans la corbeille. Un ricanement sardonique lui échappa. Visiblement, Zachary s'était déjà vengé à sa manière.

La liste des jumeaux Weasley contenait encore quelques produits tous plus délirants les uns que les autres et Severus se fit la réflexion de fouiller attentivement les affaires de son fils en rentrant. Il se dit qu'il avait dû disposer des capsules… elektromaniac un peu partout sur les appareils de Dursley vu l'état de la maison et de ses occupants. Electronique et magie ne faisaient pas bon ménage, et les jumeaux Weasley s'en étaient donc servi, ces capsules ne devaient être que de simple petits « réservoirs » à magie…

Dans la liste, les Weasley mentionnaient aussi un « rat increvable » apparement un jouet en plastique enchanté pour agir comme un vrai rat et pouvoir se faufiler partout. Et « increvable » du fait qu'il était en plastique justement… la mort-au-rat ne l'affectant pas plus qu'un peu de sucre en poudre sur des céréales.

Severus redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, une idée lui venant. Zachary s'était peut-être vengé, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus de toute façon à cause des réglementations du Ministère par rapport aux Moldus, mais il avait tout de même envie de faire quelque chose lui aussi. Après tout ces satané moldus s'en étaient pris à son fils. Il était de son devoir de père de rétablir la justice.

Toujours désillusionné, il pénétra à nouveau dans la cuisine où les appareils semblaient s'être calmé. Pétunia sanglotait sur le sol alors que son mari vociférait toujours contre son poste de télévision et le fauteuil fou.

Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et placard, ne prêtant pas attention au cri de surprise de Pétunia qui s'évanouit la seconde suivante, et trouva le fameux rat, en train de déchiqueter un paquet de céréales de ses pattes griffues. Malgré sa couleur jaune pétard, il était assez réaliste.

Avec un rictus narquois, il le rendit invisible et, à l'aide d'un sort détourné et bien plus faible que l'Imperium, il lui donna la consigne de suivre les Dursley où qu'il aillent, même s'il déménageaient. Il s'agissait là d'une maigre vengeance, mais il ne pouvait faire plus sans se retrouver, lui ou son fils, avec le Ministère sur le dos. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la maison de Potter était surveillée par toute une flopée de sorts de détection.

Toujours remonté contre les Dursley, mais jugeant que cette situation serait le summum de l'horreur pour eux – ils deviendraient les « voisins étranges », eux qui affirmaient avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux –, Severus sortit de la maison avec un dernier ricanement et transplana faisant de nouveau sursauter la pauvre petite vieille qui avait dû faire demi-tour car elle avait oublié le beurre.

.oO0Oo.

\- Essaie ça ! Et ça !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de discussion et va dans cette cabine m'enfiler ces fringues !

\- Oui, chef…

\- Et un peu plus d'entrain, moussaillon !

Depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Ginny, Charline et la jeune rousse s'étaient mises en tête de relooker intégralement Harry. Surtout depuis que Harry avait fait l'erreur monumentale de les informer que son père n'avait pas mit de restriction sur la quantité ni le prix final pour « s'acheter des vêtements décents ». Ils étaient donc dans « le seul magasin de fringue qui vaille le coup dans ce bled » – dixit Charline –, et Harry se retrouvait avec une montagne de vêtements dans les bras, chancelant jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage sous la direction sévère de la blonde et l'oeil goguenard de Steve qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup trop.

\- Attend Zachary ! fit soudainement la voix de Ginny en surgissant d'un rayon. J'ai trouvé ça, ça t'irait bien !

Elle posa le tee-shirt noir sur la pile plus que conséquente sans lui demander son avis.

\- Les filles…, protesta Harry.

\- Oui ? fit Charline en ouvrant grand ses yeux d'un étrange marron clair (l'innocence même).

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis s'interrompit et rougit devant tant de mignonitude :

\- Heu… non rien…

Ginny gloussa dans son coin, l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qui le tracassait. Charline, elle, en était à mille lieux et se dirigeait déjà de nouveau vers d'autres « habits potable ». Quand à Steve, il l'avait complètement abandonné et ne se gênait pas pour se rouler par terre de rire – vive la solidarité masculine ! –.

\- Allez, allez, le pressa le lâche en question, hilare, en le poussant dans le dos en direction de la cabine. Va enlever les haillons que tu as sur le dos et transforme toi en belle Cendrillon ! Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée et je t'ordonne de rentrer là-dedans.

\- Ah, non ! s'exclama Charline en surgissant d'un rayon faisant sursauter Ginny qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'est MOI sa marraine la bonne fée ! Arrête de t'attribuer le beau rôle ! fit-elle en pointant agressivement son doigt en direction de Steve.

\- Gnagnagna, répliqua Steve en lui tirant la langue.

\- Heu… et moi ? tenta Ginny.

\- Chut.

\- Pardon, autant pour moi.

Harry réprima un rire et se dirigea en fin de compte dans la cabine. Sans prêter réellement attention aux autres qui piaillaient au dehors – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot –, il commença à enlever les vieux habits de son cousin pour enfiler ceux que lui avaient refilé Charline et Ginny. Il eut encore un temps d'arrêt en contemplant son nouveau corps dans la glace. C'était véritablement étrange de se voir d'une tout autre façon dont on avait l'habitude depuis seize ans. Il était bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait jamais été, avait la peau blanche – d'ailleurs, il avait senti qu'il n'allait pas tarder à attraper des coups de soleil, avoir Rogue comme père et une mère rousse, ça ne faisait forcément pas bon ménage –, des cheveux noirs et longs – il devrait d'ailleurs peut-être faire quelque chose à ce sujet, ça devenait gênant, surtout pour manger – et même s'il avait gardé ses yeux verts, son visage entier était différent. Il se trouvait beaucoup plus… viril, sans prétention aucune – était-ce une légère ombre qu'il percevait sur ses joues ? –. Enfin, pensa Harry avec un sourire en coin, franchement, ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

\- Heu, les filles ? fit-il après avoir enfilé les vêtements en question. Vous êtes sûres que vous avez pris la bonne taille ? Parce que…

\- Mais oui ! l'interrompit Charline. Maintenant sors de derrière ce rideau avant que je vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses !

\- Oh, oui ! renchérit Steve. Montre nous ton joli petit cul, Zachary !

\- Obsédé ! le rabroua Ginny.

\- Aïe ! Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Gin' ! Ouiinn ! Je suis un homme battuuuuuu !

Finalement, mettant sa gêne de côté, Harry écarta le rideau et sortit de la cabine. Il avait revêtu un jean bleu, un simple tee-shirt blanc et une veste en simili-cuir noire – heureusement que le magasin était climatisé ! –.

\- Bon, alors ? demanda-t-il face au soudain silence. C'est si terrible que ça ?

Ginny se réveilla en première.

\- Terrible ? Mais non pas du tout, c'est…

Le sifflement admiratif de Steve l'interrompit.

\- Beau gosse à deux heure, mon capitaine ! s'exclama Charline en mettant la main en visière.

\- Et dire que tu nous cachait ça sous ces… trucs qui te servaient de vêtements ! s'extasia Steve en reluquant Harry de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ah ? Heu…, fut la réponse de Harry qui rougissait de l'attention des trois autres.

\- Sans rire, reprit Ginny en secouant la tête, ça te va super bien. Et oui, c'est la bonne taille, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Bon… si vous le dites, fit Harry, gêné, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, réflexe de son ancienne apparence.

\- On le dit ! s'écria Charline.

\- Allez, beau gosse, fit Steve en le poussant dans la cabine. Va nous essayer les deux-trois autres fringues que les filles t'ont choisi.

Ce fut deux heures plus tard – du moins, Harry en eut l'impression – qu'il estimèrent que Zachary avait suffisamment de vêtements pour l'année à venir. Lui était plutôt certain qu'il en avait pour les trente prochaines, mais bon. Une vendeuse était venue leur demander s'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais s'était vue sèchement rabrouée par Ginny et Charline qui « s'en occupaient bien toutes seules, merci ». Il avait aussi fallu choisir des sous-vêtements, mais Harry avait purement et simplement refusé que les filles choisissent à sa place, un œil masculin serait préférable. Et puis, réflexion faite, quand il avait vu le regard taquin de Steve, il avait décidé qu'il se débrouillerait seul pour cette partie-là des achats.

Une fois à la caisse, quand il vit le prix total, Harry cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il resta bloqué devant le chiffre qu'affichait le compteur et Ginny dû lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il réponde à la question de la caissière.

\- Pardon ? fit-il, toujours un peu pâle.

\- Avez-vous une carte de fidélité ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire – tu parles, ça devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie pour elle ! –.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois autres.

\- Heu… non, dit-il finalement.

\- Est-ce que vous en voulez une ? Ça vous permettrait d'avoir des réductions et des avantages clients les jours de solde.

« Gné ? », pensa Harry.

\- Oui, il va en prendre une, décida Charline.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Comme ça tu pourras venir sans nous plus tard, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, d'accord, acquiesça Harry même s'il n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

\- Votre prénom ? demanda la caissière.

\- Zachary.

Il s'était habitué à répondre ce prénom, maintenant.

\- Nom ?

« Potter », faillit-il répondre avant de se stopper. Puis il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de donner le nom de son père. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny. Rogue n'était pas commun, il était certain que s'il disait son nom, elle allait le reconnaître. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour aligner deux et deux. Il soupira, de toute façon, elle allait s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard, et puis à Poudlard, il n'y aurait plus place au doute.

\- Rogue, répondit-il alors en guettant la réaction de la rousse.

Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre. Ginny écarquilla les yeux puis poussa une soudaine exclamation de compréhension.

\- Mais oui ! Je savais que tu me faisais penser à quelqu'un !

Les deux autres la regardèrent sans comprendre avant que Ginny ne secoue la main et ne dise qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Ils finirent de payer leurs achats – enfin, _Harry_ finit de payer _ses_ achats – et sortirent du magasin, une tonne de sacs dans les mains. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul, se dit Harry.

Ginny les dirigea alors vers le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés avec Charline et Steve, et ils prirent chacun une citronnade d'un marchand à l'entrée, la chaleur de la journée commençant sérieusement à monter. Il avancèrent encore dans le parc pour se trouver un coin à l'ombre, puis Ginny les enjoigna à s'asseoir sur un banc, l'air toute excitée.

\- Allez, allez, les pressa-t-elle en tapotant les places à côté d'elle.

Finalement, Harry s'assit à sa droite, Charline à côté de lui, et Steve préféra s'asseoir par terre en face d'eux, sirotant doucement sa citronnade.

\- Donc ! fit Ginny en se tournant brusquement vers Harry le faisant sursauter. Ton nom c'est Rogue ?

\- O-oui, balbutia Harry.

\- Donc tu es lié de près ou de loin à Severus Rogue ? continua Ginny en revêtant un air calculateur.

\- Oui, soupira Harry. C'est mon père.

Ginny poussa une exclamation.

\- Dingue…, dit-elle finalement en le regardant avec de grand yeux étonnés. Si on m'avait dit que le professeur Rogue avait un fils, je l'aurais pas cru…

\- Son père est un des prof' de ton école, Gin' ? demanda alors Steve.

\- Ouais, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête vers lui.

Charline éclata de rire, l'air de trouver cette situation très amusante. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une gorgée de citronnade. Huuumm, ça faisait du bien.

\- Tu es un sorcier aussi, alors ? fit la voix de Charline le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration alors que Steve ricanait. Harry lui envoya un regard noir qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Puis il se tourna vers Charline.

\- Co-comment ?

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Mes deux petits frères sont des sorciers, enfin, ce sont mes demi-frères, mais comme mon père est mort, je vis avec eux depuis pas mal de temps. Enfin, depuis que ma mère s'est remariée et qu'elle a eu deux enfants avec Marc, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'avais qu'un an, donc Marc est mon père pour moi.

\- Oh, d'accord, fit Harry en hochant la tête. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Steve.

\- Moldu de chez moldu ! fit Steve avec un grand sourire. Mais comme miss Charline ici présente ne sait absolument pas tenir sa langue et que je suis son confident depuis la crèche, j'ai été mis au jus !

\- Hé ! protesta Charline en lui envoyant un de ses glaçon à la figure.

Steve évita le projectile en riant.

\- Donc, fit Ginny en reprenant la conversation. Si tu es aussi un sorcier, pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard ?

Harry prit une gorgée de citronnade avant de répondre.

\- Je… j'étais aux Etats-Unis avant. Mon père ne connaissait pas mon existence. Puis ma mère est morte, et comme elle l'avait mentionné dans son testament pour ma garde, il m'a prit avec lui et voilà.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Ginny contrite.

\- Pas grave, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu viendras à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Génial ! fit la jeune fille. On sera dans la même année en plus !

\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, coupa Steve, mais moi je commence à avoir faim. On bouge ?

Charline se leva du banc tel un ressort.

\- Venez, on va squatter chez Steve ! Sa mère tient un resto !

\- Hé ! protesta Steve. C'est moi qui suis sensé inviter les gens, pas toi !

\- Ta mère me considère comme sa fille, c'est tout comme !

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Puis les quatre amis se levèrent et emboitèrent le pas à Charline. Harry fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Charline et Steve.

\- Dis, demanda-t-il au jeune homme, vous… vous êtes ensemble avec Charline ?

Steve le fixa avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Ginny se tourna vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Za… Zachary me demandait si… si… ahahah ! Si on était ensemble, Charline et moi ! fit Steve toujours plié en deux de rire.

Ginny le regarda un instant avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et de glousser.

\- C'est bon, ça va, grommela Harry qui se sentit rougir de honte. Tout le monde peut se tromper…

\- C'est pas ça, fit Ginny pour le rassurer mais avec néanmoins un sourire en coin. C'est juste que…

\- Hé, Charline ! coupa Steve en appelant la jeune fille qui était un peu plus loin devant eux.

Celle-ci se retourna et attendit les trois autres, Harry toujours grommelant.

\- Mon amoouuur ! scanda Steve en se jetant sur Charline laquelle l'esquiva habilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny alors que Steve réitérait.

\- Zachary a cru que vous étiez ensemble, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Ah…

Harry se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans le plat d'une manière fort peu élégante, au vu de l'air imperturbable de Charline. Puis soudain la blonde éclata de rire.

\- Mon bébééééé, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Steve qui entama une danse de la joie avec elle.

\- Heu… ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry, interloqué, à Ginny.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en regardant les deux zouaves qui tentaient à présent de faire un remake de dirty dancing.

\- Mais…, commença Harry qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien du tout.

\- Oh, Zachary…, fit Ginny en étant reprise de gloussements. Steve est gay, complètement et intensément gay, je pensais que tu l'avais compris…

.oO0Oo.

Harry repoussa son assiette vide devant lui et recula sa chaise, le ventre plein à exploser. La mère de Steve les avait gavés comme des oies. « C'est que mon Steve ramène si peu souvent des amis à la maison ! », avait-elle dit en le servant une deuxième fois. Harry était certain qu'elle s'entendrait admirablement bien avec Mrs. Weasley.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Steve qui tentait d'éviter la main affectueuse de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Après que Ginny lui ait dit qu'il était gay, Harry était resté muets plusieurs secondes, les yeux écarquillés, au point que Ginny et Charline lui avait demandé si ça le gênait, l'oeil noir. Harry avait secoué la tête puis s'était justifié :

\- Non, c'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas. Je… n'ai même jamais envisagé que…

\- Qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre ? l'avait interrompu Charline.

Harry avait rougit et détourné les yeux.

\- Heu… ouais, on va dire qu'on n'en parlait pas avec mes amis aux Etats-Unis. Enfin… je savais que ça existait mais ça n'a jamais été… heu… réel on va dire.

\- Et ben, tu as un vrai homo devant toi, maintenant ! s'était exclamé Steve en bombant ridiculement le torse. Satisfait ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry avait regardé Steve de haut en bas, histoire de vérifier si…

\- Tu arrêtes de me reluquer, oui ? avait fait Steve.

Harry avait sursauté et rougit et s'était apprêté à se défendre lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire malicieux de Steve. Cet imbécile se fichait de lui ! Au final, ils avaient tous les quatre rit de cet « incident » puis s'étaient dirigés vers le restaurant de la mère de Steve pour manger.

\- Raaaah…, soupira Charline en renversant la tête en arrière. Mon ventre va exploser…

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Ginny.

Steve réprima un rot et hocha la tête.

\- N'empêche, fit Harry. C'était bon.

\- C'est toujours bon ! s'exclama Steve avec emphase.

Il y eut un silence avant que Harry ne peste tout bas.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea Ginny.

\- Je me suis mis de la sauce dans les cheveux, grommela Harry en essuyant la mèche incriminée avec une serviette.

C'est que ce n'était pas pratique pour manger, les cheveux long !

\- Tu devrais les attacher, conseilla Charline en lui tendant un élastique.

Harry la remercia et tenta d'attacher ses nouveaux cheveux, bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué.

\- Au point où tu en es, intervint alors Steve, autant te faire une nouvelle coupe en plus d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Tu seras un tout nouvel homme !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois adolescents traînèrent Zachary derrière eux et l'emmenèrent devant une boutique à la vitrine transparente où l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieur des sièges face à des miroir ainsi que des lavabo. Bref, un coiffeur, quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zachary ? demanda Charline en avisant l'air renfrogné de Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas une bonne expérience avec les coiffeurs et leurs ciseaux, marmonna celui-ci.

Pour ne pas dire aucune. Et la fois où la tante Pétunia lui avait entièrement rasé la tête en ne laissant qu'une hideuse frange l'avait légèrement traumatisé, et il n'y avait plus jamais touché, sauf quand ils devenaient un peu longs. Ce qui expliquait peut-être l'état désastreux de ses anciens cheveux.

\- T'inquiète ! le rassura Steve. Ici, ce sont les meilleurs du village ! Ils te rendront tout beau ! Pas que tu ne le sois pas déjà…

Steve lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Puis Steve redirigea son regard vers la vitrine et son expression s'assombrit.

\- Merde, c'est Nick aujourd'hui, grinça-t-il.

Charline fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

\- On va repasser plus tard.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce serait idiot. Vous venez ? lança-t-il alors en s'avançant tout sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils en surprenant l'échange et l'humeur étrangement changeante de Steve. Malgré l'air décontracté du jeune homme, ses poings restaient crispés. Finalement, après avoir échangé un regard perplexe avec Ginny, ils entrèrent à la suite de Steve et Charline dans la boutique.

Au comptoir, un jeune homme à l'air avenant et aux cheveux blond décolorés coiffés en pics leur faisait face.

\- Bonjour ! dit-il chaleureusement. Que puis-je pour v… Steve ?

\- Yo Nick, répondit celui-ci les mains dans les poches de son jean troué et sa mèche bleue devant l'oeil. On est venus pour refaire une beauté à notre pote.

Il désigna Zachary derrière lui du pouce. Le regard du blond s'attarda un instant dans celui de Steve, qui lui, resta de marbre, le visage fermé. Puis Nick se détourna et s'avança vers Harry qui se sentit gêné de l'attention.

Nick le scanna de haut en bas. Harry portait les vêtements qu'il avait essayé un peu plus tôt. Puis le blond se redressa et sourit à Harry, comme s'il avait réussi une sorte de test.

\- Okay, suis-moi beau gosse, fit Nick en tournant les talons. On va d'abord te laver les cheveux.

Il le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil en s'éloignant d'une démarche souple. Mais loin de ceux, taquins, de Steve, Harry en fut perturbé et légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

\- Heu…, fit-il en se tournant vers les trois autres.

\- Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, ricana Ginny.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais je…

\- T'aimes les blonds ? embraya Charline avec un sourire en coin.

L'image de Draco Malfoy s'imposa à Harry avant qu'il ne se donne une baffe mentale. Pourquoi pensait-il à cet imbécile de Serpentard ?

\- Heu… mais je suis pas…, protesta Harry le rouge aux joues.

\- Gay ? proposa Steve d'un ton malicieux. Quel dommage…, soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Harry allait répliquer quand Nick l'appela à nouveau. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos sous les ricanement goguenard de ses nouveaux amis.

L'épreuve du shampooing fut très étrange pour Harry. D'un côté, c'était très agréable, Nick avait vraiment des doigts de fée et Harry devait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu mal-à-l'aise parce que… parce que Nick le draguait éhontément, nom de Merlin ! Et ça, Harry n'en était absolument pas habitué. Déjà venant d'une fille, ce n'était pas vraiment courant, mais alors venant d'un homme !

Voilà ce qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise. D'autant plus que les trois idiots qui l'avaient accompagné le regardaient à quelques mètres d'eux en se fichant ouvertement de lui ! Charline mimait un shampooing sur les cheveux de Steve et ce dernier faisant semblant de s'évanouir de bonheur. Quant à Ginny elle lui envoyait des baisers avant de ricaner avec les deux autres. Harry les foudroya du regard.

\- Et c'est quoi ton petit nom du coup ? demanda Nick tout en enveloppant ses cheveux d'une serviette.

\- Heu… Zachary, répondit celui-ci.

\- Mignon, fit Nick en souriant. Tu me suis ?

\- Hein ? sursauta Harry.

Nick rit.

\- Pas dans l'arrière salle, mais devant un miroir pour te couper les cheveux, explicita-t-il en dirigeant Harry par la taille sur un siège à côté de ses amis. Quoique si tu veux…

\- Hey ! Il a quinze ans, Nick ! intervint Steve les sourcils froncés alors que Harry s'était retrouvé sans mots.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, étonné, avant de pouffer, une main devant la bouche.

\- Oups. Il faut dire que tu fais plus, mon joli, dit-il avec un nouveau clin d'oeil.

\- Nick, t'es lourd…, grommela Steve.

Nick enleva la serviette des cheveux de Harry et commença à le coiffer avant de se saisir de ciseaux.

\- On va d'abord couper les pointes… Tu aurais une idée de ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Il n'y a pas des sous-entendus partout, le rabroua gentiment Nick. Je te demandais ce que tu voulais comme coiffure.

Harry rougit.

\- Oh… heu, je ne sais pas trop… Quelque chose qui m'empêche de les tremper dans mon assiette ? proposa-t-il.

\- Humm…, fit Nick avec un air de réflexion. Tu préfèrerais les garder longs ou changer et les avoir courts ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Non, je veux les garder longs.

Il n'était plus Harry James Potter. Il était désormais Zachary Severus Rogue.

\- Bien, sourit Nick. Alors j'ai une très bonne idée de ce que je vais te faire. Sans sous-entendus, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

.oO0Oo.

Harry se fixa dans le miroir. Au final, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé que ça. Il avait à peu près la même coiffure, mais… en mieux. Plus structuré, disait Nick avec emphase. Il avait quelques mèches plus courtes sur le devant qui lui tombaient sur le côté du visage d'un mouvement étudié, presque comme une frange et plus long derrière, bien que Nick ait tout de même raccourci la longueur initiale, qui lui arrivaient bien au dessus des épaules.

\- En plus, comme ils sont assez lisses et souples, commenta Nick d'un air ravi, on peut faire à peu près n'importe quoi avec ! Regarde, si tu veux les attacher, par exemple…

Il ramena les cheveux de Harry à l'arrière de sa tête et les maintint en queue de cheval basse, les mèches de devant s'échappèrent pour encadrer son visage. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et comment je vais faire maintenant pour ne pas faire tomber mes cheveux dans mon assiette ? C'est pas un peu trop court devant ?

Nick fit une moue désappointée.

\- Si, mais c'est bien mieux comme ça, non ? Un carré simple aurait été trop… traditionnel et strict pour toi. Au pire, tu ne mangeras pas !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que les trois autres ricanaient. Nick leva cette fois les cheveux qu'il retenait dans sa main en un semblant de queue de cheval haute.

\- Ou comme ça, c'est pas mal non plus !

\- Ça fait très guerrier, commenta Charline pensive. C'est stylé !

Harry devait bien lui donner raison et finalement fut satisfait de sa nouvelle coupe. Nick lâcha ses cheveux qui retombèrent avec grâce sur sa nuque et l'enjoignit à le rejoindre au comptoir.

\- Je t'aurais bien fait une réduc' juste pour toi, mon mignon, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Mais c'est pas moi le patron…

Steve grogna encore à la drague lourde de Nick et Harry l'interrogea du regard. Steve balaya l'air de la main et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération avant de lui dire de suivre Nick et sortit de la boutique. Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le comptoir où l'attendait Nick, en compagnie de Ginny.

Alors qu'il payait, il vit Charline rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux bleus et les deux adolescents échanger quelques phrases d'un air grave. Steve shoota dans un caillou, et Charline s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement. Steve lui rendit son étreinte et plongea sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sortent pas ensembles ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne les connais que depuis deux ans, mais eux sont amis depuis la crèche, alors, forcément, il doivent être très proches.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il arrive à Steve…

Ginny secoua la tête.

\- Laisse, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent la tête vers Nick qui était resté étrangement silencieux durant leur échange, il remarquèrent que le blond regardait le couple avec comme une pointe de regret dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête et salua Zachary et Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Finalement, lorsque les deux sorciers sortirent, Charline et Steve les accueillirent avec leur entrain habituel et ils se dirigèrent tous quatre, bras dessous, bras dessous, chargé des multiples paquets de Harry, en direction du parc.

Riant, Harry se dit qu'à présent, c'était un nouveau départ, pour une nouvelle vie. Il s'appelait désormais Zachary Severus Rogue, fils de l'austère Severus Rogue et de la jolie Lily Evans.

.oO0Oo.

Severus contempla avec satisfaction le nouvel arrangement de la chambre de Zachary. Il espérait que cela plairait à son fils. Il avait enlevé le lit à bébé, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à le jeter et l'avait donc entreposé dans le grenier, pour l'instant vide. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il ne pouvait pas aménager cet étage en quelque chose d'autre. Une salle de duel, peut-être ? Il avait songé avec gravité qu'il allait devoir préparer Zachary aux danger qui l'attendaient au dehors. Selon lui, Dumbledore avait bien trop négligé cette part de l'entraînement de son « Sauveur » !

Avec un grognement, Severus revint au présent. Voilà qu'il était à nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Il sortit de la chambre et soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il tourna le regard vers sa propre chambre. La chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Lily quelques temps. Si peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Sa poitrine l'élança douloureusement et il fit un pas en direction de la pièce.

Il entra doucement, comme pour le pas briser la quiétude des lieux. Il avait déjà rafraichi la pièce, changé les draps, il y avait aussi ajouté quelque chose qui manquait. Un simple portrait. Une photo plus exactement. Entourée d'un petit cadre en bois, posée sur sa table de nuit.

Severus s'assit avec lourdeur sur son lit et prit le cadre entre ses mains avec précaution, comme s'il était une chose fragile qui se briserait à son toucher. Severus eut un rictus désabusé. Il pouvait presque entendre Lily le réprimander d'une fausse exaspération qu'elle n'était pas « une pauvre petite faible femme sans défense ».

Du pouce, Severus retraça le contour du visage de la jeune femme. Elle riait dans son cadre. Il s'agissait d'une photo sorcière où elle courrait vers lui sur la plage, tendant les bras avec allégresse. Sa propre main apparaissait un instant sur la photo pour se saisir d'une des siennes avant que la scène ne recommence. Avec le même sourire magnifique. Les mêmes yeux verts pétillants de bonheur et d'espièglerie.

Une goutte d'eau tomba subitement sur la vitre protégeant la photo et Severus sursauta. Il constata avec stupéfaction que la goutte d'eau n'était autre qu'une larme. La sienne. Qui fut suivit par quelques autres. Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré la mort de la femme de sa vie ? Zachary semblait avoir ranimé son coeur de pierre.

Severus se secoua. Il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ferait son deuil plus tard, peut-être même jamais. Mais à présent, il se faisait tard et il devait aller chercher Zachary. Il fronça les sourcils en descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il espérait que son fils n'avait pas fait de folies ni d'imbécilités.

Une fois hors de la maison, Severus transplana pour le village. Il arriva dans la rue où il avait déposé Zachary dans la matinée et se dirigea à grands pas vers le parc non loin. Il n'avait pas donné de point ni d'heure de rendez-vous à son fils, mais il espérait que Zachary avait assez de jugeote pour se rendre dans un lieu public facilement identifiable.

Et effectivement, il trouva son fils assis sur l'un des bancs du parc. Ce qui lui plut moins, en revanche, ce fut de le trouver en compagnie de trois autres adolescents qui riaient et parlaient bien trop fort pour que ce soit convenable. D'autant que Zachary se mêlait à ces sottises. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'un des adolescents avait les cheveux bleus et portait un jean troué ainsi que plusieurs piercings sur la figure. De la graine de délinquant, voilà tout, pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts qui portait un short bien trop court pour que ce soit décent. Vulgaire, renifla-t-il en grimaçant. La dernière adolescente semblait la plus calme et normale, il n'avait pas grand-chose à redire à sa robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Alors, quelle ne fut pas sa déconvenue lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cette jeune fille n'était autre que la dernière des Weasley ! Voilà qui s'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il mettrait Zachary en garde contre toutes ces mauvaises influences, hors de question que son fils devienne un délinquant !

Il s'engagea alors dans l'allée conduisant aux jeunes gens d'un pas ferme et le visage fermé.

\- Zachary ! appela-t-il d'un ton sévère et péremptoire lorsqu'il fut parvenu à leur hauteur.

Ce dernier sursauta et leva le regard vers lui. Les autres jeunes suivirent la direction de son regard et le fixèrent à leur tour. Severus s'empêcha de leur grogner dessus, mais darda tout de même un regard noir vers la rousse, assise bien près de son fils.

\- Miss Wealsey, grinça-t-il en guise de salutation. C'est une surprise de vous voir ici.

Il ignora les deux autres. La jeune rousse sauta sur ses pieds, l'air embarrassée de se retrouver face à son professeur.

\- Professeur Rogue, bonjour. Je… oui, nous habitons pas loin du village, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Severus haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus. Puis il se tourna vers Zachary.

\- Nous y allons, dit-il d'un ton sec. Dépêche-toi de dire au-revoir à tes… camarades, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace éloquente.

Et il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Il entendit derrière lui Zachary saluer rapidement les autres jeunes avant de courir pour le rattraper.

\- Ça vous tuerait d'être aimable ? tempêta le jeune homme.

Severus grinça les dents mais s'obligea à ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une dispute avec son fils alors qu'il voulait lui monter sa nouvelle chambre. Il tourna le regard vers son fils qui le fixait d'un œil orageux. Les mêmes yeux que Lily lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement, et Zachary baissa les yeux avant de marmonner, contrit :

\- Désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça, je m'excuse.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Excuses acceptées, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, oui.

Puis il fit la grimace.

\- Peut-être trop, même.

Severus remarqua alors seulement le nombre impressionnant de sacs que portait l'adolescent. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Le résultat d'avoir laisser le champ libre à Ginny et Charline, répondit Zachary en haussant les épaules.

Severus ne répondit pas. La note devait être salée…

\- Et je me suis coupé les cheveux aussi, ajouta Zachary.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Severus.

Zachary leva les yeux vers lui, bien qu'il fasse presque sa taille.

\- Ouais. Vous devriez vous aussi, vous savez, juste pour voir, dit-il innocemment.

Severus se sentit insulté et répliqua sèchement :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un imbécile fourre ses mains dans mes cheveux, merci, ils sont très bien comme ça.

Zachary haussa un sourcil et Severus s'empêcha de rougir de honte devant sa mauvaise foi évidente. Il ne se convainquait pas lui-même. Bon, il irait peut-être faire un tour à l'occasion…

Ils tournèrent dans une rue déserte et Severus agrippa le bras de Zachary avant de se préparer à transplaner. Il inspira profondément. C'était un nouveau départ…

.oO0Oo.

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

Nda: Hey ! Et voui, un chapitre de plus après... quasiment un an d'absence si je ne me trompe pas. Houlalala, j'ai honte... Bref ! Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain, ça se trouve, il arrivera l'année prochaine ! Ahahaha ! *booing* _Nan mais ça va pas la tête !_ Aïe, Norbert ! Nooon ! Repose cette poêle immédiatement !

Place aux réponses aux reviews :

 **Mimily** : Hey ! Mais tu es partout ! XD Bref, oui, j'ai changé de pdv en préférant omniscient, et je t'avoue que pour moi aussi c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça ! Pour Steve et Charline (et Ginny), tu as une une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre, je suppose ;) Et le Cottage est plutôt cool, oui, même si Severus aura obligatoirement des réminiscences de Lily... Quant à la future mais de Zachary... MOUAHAHAHAH je te laisse gamberger ! Et puis le dîner chez les Malfoy... Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais normalement ça serait pour le prochain chapitre ! Ou maxi dans deux chapitres, mais pas plus, promis. Bizzz !

 **Lils** : Hello ! De nouveaux amis pour Zachary ! XD Je ne comprend pas bien ta question, Ginnya découvert qui il était ? Si tu penses à si elle a découvert qu'il étaot Harry Potter avant ça, non, non, personne ne le saura sauf le concerné (bien entendu), son père (évidement), Dumby (obviously, il sait TOUT) et Miss Figg. Et, autre chose, je suis contente que tu l'ai relevé car c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ressortir, OUI Harry/Zachary est un ado en pleine crise ! Et Severus va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Bref... J'ai un bon modèle à la maison... ça m'inspire ! XD

 **lassa** : Hello ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de te connecter par hasard ? XD Bref, et oui, j'ai choisi, ne sachant ab-so-lu-ment pas où se situait Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, de mettre le Cottage près de la mer, c'est cool, hein ? x) Enfin, comme je disais à Mimily, le dîner chez les Malfoy est pour bientôt ;)

 **Lil'kyo** : Moooooh, ta review est trop mignonne et troooop gentille, sniff... :') Merci de m'encourager, tu vois, ça n'a pas servi à rien, le chapitre suivant est là !

 **adenoide** (chap 9) : Ha, ha ! Quel jeu joue Bellatrix ? Huuuummm... je te laisse deviner, je vais pas vous mâcher le travail, nan mé ! Et oui, tu as deviné pourquoi Severus a rajeuni Zachary, bravo ! Et pour savoir si il devra tuer Dumby et partir avec Draco... heeeuuuu... tu t'aventure un peu loin là ! Laisse moi même y penser avant, hein ! XD

 **adenoide** (chap 10) : Et yes ! Ginny n'aura pas reconnu Harry, puisqu'il est dorénavant Zachary ;) Et en fait, le cottage se trouve non loin de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, c'est pour ça, je me souviens plus si je l'avais précisé ou pas x)

 **Me** : Ah, ben la suite est là mdr XD

 **Anonimiaouss** : Mais ouiiii, regarde elle est là la suiiiite ! Alors, on dit merci qui ? Hein ? x)

 **À bientôt dans les reviews !**

 ** _Kiss_**


End file.
